Reflection of One's Soul
by Mute Liar
Summary: Nullification; it forces people to struggle without their aura and semblances. It's the perfect tool to prove how people relied on their powers, and made them believe they're much more than they truly are. While missing parts of his humanity, Jaune vows to put people in their place. So why was it that these girls kept trying to help him, when they're the ones that need it?
1. Chapter 1

_A semblance is a reflection of one's soul in a way. Unique, effective, and dehumanizing._

_When confronted, the semblance, Nullification, will cause the effects of one's aura to perish. They are completely helpless; void of their ability to use their aura to activate their own semblance. The user requires their own aura to fuel this power. Therefore, using it as a shield, or to heal minor wounds would lower the timer on using Nullification, so to speak._

_Use this power wisely; for it will determine your success or your downfall._

* * *

Beacon Academy, the school for the gifted and talented. It was perfect. Students with varying skills and weaponry bustled throughout the place all lively. Some flashed their weapons proudly as the girl with the red cloak ranted about them. Her awe reminded him of how he was when he first heard the stories of heroes. Now though? It made him sick.

Jaune stepped out of the airship and felt a gentle breeze brush against his skin. He wanted to make his way towards the school and avoid any more noisy types. The girl appeared to bounce between people like a virus, not discriminating at all. Another idealistic one to watch out for. If she survived the first few weeks, that was. He did not care for those that had yet to see how reality truly was.

He spotted some upperclassmen that carried themselves differently. They were far more assertive and served as a much larger threat to him. He had the itch to challenge them all right then and there, but restrained himself. He knew he'd have plenty of opportunities to awaken them some other time.

Some of the older students greeted him, but he brushed past them. He could hear them mutter a few unsavory words under their breath before they directed their saccharine energy towards another newcomer. Likely to greet the new students.

Before him was an open area with a grand stage on the other side of the room. It was getting crowded. The people in there must've been from the earlier departures. Jaune stood by a wall near the back and tapped his foot, waiting for initiation to begin.

His wish was granted when Headmaster Ozpin stepped up on stage, mug in hand. As the last of the bunch hurried in, Ozpin began his little speech. Jaune began to tune out as he surveyed the place. He could recognize a few of the ones from the airship he was on. He noted the weapons they used and theorized what their semblances could be. One's fighting style usually compliments their semblance and their weapon could amplify it further.

He spotted the blonde with gauntlets. They use two types of ammunition. One is meant for range, while the other has explosive properties. She can project herself through the air for mobility. She primarily uses her fists, and her muscle mass suggest she gets up close to outlast an opponent, not hit and run. The cloak girl seemed to be more of an annoyer, given her blatant use of her semblance.

The blonde could get around easily though. In more ways than one. If the information he was given was correct, pretty much nothing could faze the blonde. Either she could take a hit or she had large aura reserves. Regardless, she'd go down faster than the others. And if that info broker was as readable as he initially believed, he'll cash in on his power rather soon.

He knew the girl just beside him by name though. Pyrrha Nikos... a champion, or something like that. All he had to know was that she was strong. Unlike the blonde who'd take hits, or the shrimp that could avoid them, Pyrrha was just untouchable. He theorized she could either manipulate gravity or magnetism. He saw her in commercials, in the papers and articles. He even watched her fights on the net and was impressed by her skill.

Despite that skill, she was like the others. She had priority on his list.

Jaune was a man that knew when to fold them. He even knew how to talk someone into dangerous scenarios. So he could tell whenever someone was eyeing him. Pyrrha was occasionally stealing a few glances, but not out of infatuation. Her curiosity was more guarded. Did she recognize him? He couldn't recall ever meeting her before now.

"Something troubling you?" he whispered. He made sure to speak loud enough so that she could hear him over Ozpin's speech. Pyrrha blinked and turned her head towards him. She took a slight step back, although it may have been instinct. She crossed her fingers and held them in front of her politely.

"Oh, sorry... It's nothing." Pyrrha looked back towards the stage. Jaune rose his eyebrow, wondering what was on her mind. It was clear there was something she wanted to say, but something held her back. It'd be amusing if _the_ Pyrrha Nikos was shy, considering how nice she must have it.

"So what's your name?" she asked. Jaune blinked and met Pyrrha's eyes, with her full attention. She adjusted herself to completely face him and stepped a bit closer, probably to keep herself from speaking too loudly.

She didn't bother to state her own name. "Jaune. Jaune Arc." He took her hand and forced a smile. She appeared to have a firm grip, which earned a sliver of his respect. "Feel like opening up to me after all?"

Her face flushed. "I-I just..." She paused and took a deep breath. "My apologies. I'm just not used to speaking to others. You know... focusing on training and studies and all."

"Hm. You of all people not used to speaking to others?" She flinched. "I'd expect someone of your level of charm to be quite popular."

"I-I'm sorry?" she stammered.

"I'm saying you're beautiful, and I find it hard to believe people wouldn't go out of their way to talk to you."

"Oh, why thank you..." She appeared to ponder a bit as she faced the stage, not paying the slightest attention to the speech either. "I suppose others don't speak with me because I'm... a bit hard to approach."

"Because of your shyness?" he guessed. She whipped her head towards him. A reaction like that suggested he was close to hitting the mark. "You were reluctant to speak with me before, but I commend you for taking that step towards growing out of your shell."

To think Pyrrha Nikos was shy. Remnant really had its mysteries that had yet to be discovered.

"Y-Yes, that's it..." She stifled a light laugh. She started to clap her hands along with the applause the other students were giving. Ozpin was making his way offstage as Miss Goodwitch instructed them. "Would you care to keep chatting for a bit?"

Jaune contemplated as Pyrrha gave him a nice smile. This one didn't feel forced. Maybe he could bond with her, break down those walls of hers so he can figure out her semblance. Asking for one's semblance was like asking if they were a virgin. It was a more personal aspect of themselves, which made his goal more difficult unless people displayed it due to their nature.

Usually people that were arrogant were flashy and it showed during spars. Or you could get excited and activate your heightened speed as you asked others what weapons they used.

Either way, this proposition couldn't hurt him.

"I'd like that, Pyrrha."

* * *

He knew. This blonde, Jaune, knew her name. Pyrrha couldn't believe her ears. She was the Invincible Girl. Everyone either loathed her for her fortune or admired her to the point she was like a goddess to them.

A goddess and not a person...

The flight to Vale was a bit difficult with all of the travelers and children that boldly declared her name. And then those that didn't notice her would swarm her within seconds. And the flight to Beacon from Vale earned her some stares and whispers which left her uncomfortable. She knew she was the topic of their conversations, so she didn't look back as she hurried out towards the auditorium, making her way past people that tried to make conversation with her.

She'd managed to blend in with the crowd afterwards. She sighed to herself and began to feel gloomy. She came to Beacon for a fresh start; a chance to make friends, form an amazing team and make memories. Maybe even get a boyfriend that treated her as an equal and strived to rival her in combat.

T-The physical kind. The non-sexual kind!

Yet her heart couldn't help but flutter when this guy caught her looking at him. He didn't blurt out her name in awe and fascination like the others. He stood there quietly, slightly interested in the speech and more focused on her looking like a fool. And he was so blunt, just admitting he thought she was beautiful. It was the first compliment that seemed to hold any weight, despite how it was delivered.

He appeared to misunderstand what she meant by her loneliness, but then again, she didn't outright tell him how others believed they were inferior to even speak with her. She didn't want people to feel that way. She just wanted to make a few friends.

So was this it? Was this the start she'd been longing for? She hadn't properly introduced herself to him and yet he knew her name. And it wasn't a common one. He must've known about her fame and still addressed her as a person.

This was a golden opportunity! He wasn't ignorant to her fame and treated her like a normal person. All she had to do was guarantee he'd end up on the same team as her. She wasn't being too forward, was she? It wasn't as though she was outright demanding him to be with her. It's just something she'd work for if she could.

Jaune seemed to be laid back. He carried himself in a relaxed way, yet he appeared to be assertive. He only had a sword and its sheathe equipped with no visible firearms. He wore a black long sleeve shirt that was adorned with a chest armor and shoulder guards. A classic fighter then. There was a special kind of art in simplicity. She mustn't underestimate him.

Time appeared to have flied as night approached. She parted ways with Jaune to change and prepare for the evening. She wasn't sure what to make of how the place was filled with others, both male and female, but relaxed when she noticed some teachers chaperoning.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, having a heated argument with some other girls. Unlike her, Weiss could speak to anyone no problem. Yet she had this different type of scorn aimed towards her that didn't appear to bother her. She wondered if the two could get along. If only she could muster up the courage to approach her. She condemned herself for that. She could kill Grimm with ease but couldn't start a simple conversation. Even the one with Jaune was sparked because he chose to call her out on glancing at him.

How embarrassing the moment was. Was this how her fans felt whenever she gave them a light wave?

She noticed Jaune soon after staring at Weiss and the other girls. He gave that look of disdain she noticed some others had for Weiss. Did Jaune not like Weiss then? Or was he annoyed by the ruckus they were causing? She made her way towards him and smiled when he turned his attention to her.

"Noisy bunch, hm?" she pointed out.

"Yes, indeed..." He looked back at them with his tired eyes. He didn't appear to be too thrilled when they broke up their fight and dispersed. He tracked Weiss as she made her way to her little area. The others around her had an obvious distance around her.

Maybe she was lonely like she was?

"You wish to speak with her?" he asked. "I believe someone like you could brighten her evening."

"Me? I'm not too sure about that..."

Jaune scratched his head and looked at Weiss. "Well, I doubt I'm the right guy to approach her. As a simple peasant and all. I'm nearly certain she'd give you some time out of her oh so busy schedule."

It was quite obvious he didn't hold Weiss in very high regard. It made her wonder why that was. Sadly, there were a few reasons she could come up with as to why he wasn't exactly fond of her. Yet that confirms he's aware she's famous if she thinks she can approach someone as prestigious as Weiss Schnee. Maybe she could?

"No, I don't think she's exactly in the mood for much more conversation."

Jaune eyes scanned her. He appeared to look a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Well, alright. I'll see you in the morning Pure."

Was...

Did she just earn herself a nickname!?


	2. Chapter 2

"I do _not _have romantic feelings for Pyrrha!" Weiss shouted. Had Jaune been an oblivious bystander, he would've found her reaction suggesting otherwise. However, since he was the one intentionally trying to get under her skin, all he could do was keep playing along with the farce. Not that he was complaining.

"My mistake, then." Jaune folded his hands behind his back and tilted his head as he looked down at her. He never expected the heiress to be this short in person. "There's no need for you to act so defensive about it. You're going to convince me you really do want to pursue Pyrrha in that manner with how red your cheeks are getting."

"You insufferable..." she growled. She muttered to herself about being stuck with a bunch of loonies at this school, or something along those lines. "I'll have you know I hold Pyrrha in high regard for her accomplishments."

"And you wish to voice your opinion of her because she's done more than plenty to earn such praise?" he guessed.

"Correct."

"You also want to have Pyrrha to believe you are of good character."

"Well, yes..."

"Where you'll then tempt Pyrrha to allow you to ravage her..."

"Yes-" Weiss blinked. "By the gods, you are despicable!"

"Didn't deny that last part, I see..." Jaune did a few tricks with his eyebrows and grinned.

Jaune caught Pyrrha doing her best to maintain some maturity by stifling her audible chuckles. It was actually quite cute. He pressed his finger against his chin as he contemplated her with his tired eyes.

"How peculiar... Why are you so frustrated? There's no need for you to lash out at me like this. I'm simply a man trying to piece together..." His eyes widened. He placed his hand on her shoulder and let out a fake tear. "I see... Weiss, I know how difficult it is for a girl like you to find another with your tastes, but fear not, I'll be here to support you until you can find a partner to relieve that stress of yours."

Weiss swatted his hand away and held back from slapping him. He could tell she wanted to. Her desire for it was even stronger than the desire for Pyrrha's chastity.

"Don't worry; Pyrrha would be more than happy to start off as friends." Jaune forced a toothy grin, winked, and swung his arm with a thumbs up. "I totally believe in you, Snow Angel."

Weiss stormed off and brushed by the onlookers. Some whistled as she huffed and sent one last chilling glare at him.

"I think she likes me," Jaune beamed. "It seems her sexual tastes are a blessing. If I weren't a man, she'd be begging to ask me out the moment she laid her eyes on me."

"Are you suggesting the only way for a woman to escape your charms is to be a lesbian?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's a curse, I swear."

"Well, I know for a fact it's not working on me; a perfectly straight young woman."

Jaune laughed. "Ah, such cruel words. I suppose I'm not on the radar of _the _Pyrrha Nikos. Such a shame..."

Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder, flashed a smile, winked, and swung her arm.

"I believe in you. Fear not, we can start as friends."

Jaune's heart fluttered.

* * *

"Students," Ozpin started. "I see potential in every one of you. You shall endure the hardships and burdens that come with being a huntsman. But before that, you must prove your resolve and demonstrate your skills, intellect, and more."

He gestured towards the flat stones beside him.

"If everyone would take their place, I'll explain initiation." Ozpin began to pace between the ends of the row of students. "Your objective is to locate the ruins deep within the Emerald Forest and secure one of the relics there. You are all free to team up with anyone you come across. Keep in mind that you only need one per group. Gathering all of the relics for yourself will have no benefit for you. Anyone that fails to return with a relic will be dismissed for separate evaluation. Staff members will be on standby, but do not rely on them. Any questions?"

Nobody moved nor made a sound. Jaune then boldly raised his hand.

"How are we getting down there?"

"You will be falling."

Before Jaune could ask him to elaborate on that, he noticed that Pyrrha was no longer on his left, but soaring through the air.

"Oh, fu-"

Jaune's cries echoed as he was sent flying. Nobody had told him it would be necessary to have a landing strategy. The idea of those ridiculous vaults was absurd! And why couldn't he watch the Schnee get launched to her surprise?

All he had to do was relax and improvise. He's handled worse... What's the harm in potentially shattering all of your bones, or knocking yourself unconscious, leaving you as a free meal for the Grimm? _What's the harm?_

By the gods...

Jaune was just about ready to collide with a tree when he realized he wasn't falling anymore. His sheathe was practically giving him a wedgie of sorts with how it was holding him up in the air. He turned his head to see a familiar face smiling at him. Pyrrha held her hand out which emanated an odd force.

"Staking your claim, eh?"

Pyrrha gasped and lost her grip. Jaune hurdled toward the ground and prepared to epically land... only for his face to meet the dirt before he could even grasp any sort of control.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called.

* * *

Besides the earlier mishap, Jaune and Pyrrha managed to find the ruins easily without any complications. There were a few Grimm, but the pair managed to avoid them thanks to Pyrrha's scouting. A scope on a rifle had its uses. Jaune noted how her weapon had three forms: sword, spear, and rifle. She could use her semblance to retrieve her weapon easily, or send her shield flying and have it return like a boomerang.

Or like she demonstrated earlier, she could bring in an opponent with any armor on. Disarming her enemies would be easy as well. Then again, the Grimm didn't use anything of the sort.

Polarity... He'd need to know all he could if he was going to have a chance against Pyrrha Nikos. She was still a renowned fighter that earned her place among the greatest of the students here at Beacon, even without her semblance.

She had gone on about how she preferred to stick with her skills since she felt as if her semblance was cheating. Pyrrha was an interesting case for him. He didn't know whether or not to commend her or convince her to use it when the day he'd challenge her came. Still, she wasn't relying on her aura the same way most people did.

"So Jaune, what's your semblance, if you don't mind me asking?"

Pyrrha had cut down another branch as she led the way back to the cliffs. Unlike the pair of girls from earlier, Pyrrha didn't fret over leaves or sticks ruining her hair or breaking her nails. She was professional, if that made sense. She wasn't afraid to banter, but focused on the task at hand.

"I know I owe you for earlier, Pure..." Jaune admitted. "But I'm not exactly comfortable talking about my semblance. You'll find out when the time is right."

Pyrrha gave a teasing look. "My, my... Jaune Arc, the man with the gall to speak to Weiss Schnee in such a crude manner, afraid to speak about his semblance. That's quite adorable."

"And look at you, acting all assertive..."

Pyrrha laughed a bit. "Well, I'm not always like this. I suppose it's nice to finally have someone to speak to." She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Whenever someone approaches me, they'd point out who I am as a champion, not a person. I don't recall the last time I had a conversation with someone that wasn't about my feats or anything of the sort. With you, I'm talking about how I actually enjoyed watching you belittle Weiss Schnee."

"And I guarantee I'm not always a moron." Jaune walked up beside her and looked ahead. "It's just that Remnant if full of incompetent fools I'd rather not bother with. Best way to get out of a situation is to be either manipulative or audacious."

It sort of works with arrogant ones as well.

"Weren't you doing both with Weiss earlier?"

"It's an opportunity I don't face everyday." Jaune's eyes widened in realization. "Think of the endless possibilities... I can come up with tons of ways to mock a Schnee and actually say them since we go to the same school." He wrapped his arm around Pyrrha. He grandly presented the sky above them. "We have struck oil, Pyrrha. Picture all of the reactions we'd get out of her."

"As amusing as that sounds, I don't think it'd be smart to constantly anger her." Pyrrha paused. "Do you by any chance, have a grudge against Weiss, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jaune dropped the silly charade.

"I dislike many things, Pyrrha. At the moment, Weiss is potentially an enemy of mine. I have yet to get a complete picture of her personality. All I know is that she's from a prestigious family shrouded in controversy. She has the family semblance, and her personality isn't the most appealing. However, I don't know why Weiss Schnee of all people is attending Beacon when she's the heiress."

"Because of that, you're curious what sort of depth there is to her," Pyrrha realized.

"Right. There's you for example. I thought you were going to be holding your power over the heads of others at first. It was a pleasant surprise to see you were indeed a shy girl trying to grow out of her shell, in the end."

"So I have your approval?"

"Not entirely. This is the second day, after all."

"Well, there's plenty of time for me to earn it, no?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The majority of Remnant are under this sort of... propaganda. The huntsmen and huntresses that spend the best years of their lives, training to defend the people from the creatures of night, are only human in the end. They share both the horrific and few redeeming qualities. The real monsters wear masks to disguise themselves, deceiving others for their own gain._

_Which are worse, I wonder? The arrogant ones that boast their power, only to be cornered where they'll sacrifice those they're meant to protect to save themselves...? The idealistic ones that believe in complete peace and fight for an impossible cause? The extremists that'll use whatever means at their disposal to achieve their goals, no matter how inhumane? The ones that believe themselves to be gods, when they are powerless? Or the ones with gifts that refuse to utilize them for any purpose, making their very existence redundant?_

_Think of those monsters when you're out there. They're the real predators you should hunt._

* * *

Pyrrha silently signaled for Jaune to get down. Jaune could hear them; the predatory growls and snarls of the Beowolves. Gunfire also echoed. Judging by the loud blasts and low rate of firing, the weapons being used could on the heavier side. A shotgun or sniper rifle, if he had to guess. Perhaps a heavy revolver, despite how impractical it is. He wouldn't be surprised if someone wielded one, more for show than anything else.

"It would appear that our comrades have engaged with the enemy." Pyrrha drew her weapon and held her shield in front of her. She even positioned herself to be right in front of Jaune. Something odd sparked within him.

"Indeed." Jaune placed his hand on his blade's handle, but didn't bother to draw it. He kept his back straight as compared to Pyrrha's defensive stance where she bent her knees a bit.

Pyrrha broke into a light jog. Jaune eyed some of the trees around him before following her.

Jaune has provoked plenty of people in the past to get a read on someone. The way someone behaves or reacts to a certain scenario is a genuine way of getting an idea of the aspects of one's personality. Watching someone be proactive was just as effective. It appeared that the girls causing the chaos had attacked first, ambushing the Grimm before the beasts had a chance to do so. They had to be good at suppressing their fear to catch Grimm by surprise though, or they were just used to this.

Maybe they were just too happy? He's seen his fair share of students recklessly enjoying a good slaughter of the beasts.

Just as he predicted, the blonde with the gauntlets was a brawler. She projected herself through the air with the recoil of her shotgun gauntlets and pounded any Grimm in her way. He winced at the sound of concussive force colliding with skulls. She must've had a considerable amount of lower body strength if she could stand her ground against the same force that could launch her in the air.

The girl with the cloak was indeed an annoyer. Another accurate assumption. She wielded an oversized scythe that could also be used as a sniper rifle. She too could use the recoil of her gun to project herself. He couldn't imagine just how powerful the gun was, how light she must've been, and the amount of time she'd invested into training herself to perform such tricks.

Pyrrha tensed, ready to charge in, but Jaune firmly placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave a telling look she could understand. He noticed how she appeared to be a bit hesitant, but decided to trust his call. She lowered herself into the bushes with him and switched her weapon into its rifle form and prepared for a shot. Jaune observed the two girls as they flew in the air.

It was unnecessary. He won't argue how less Grimm could be a bit of a convenience, but the amount of noise their weapons generated was a concern. Not to mention how the pack of Grimm didn't appear to be a huge threat for any applicants to be considered here at Beacon, the most prestigious huntsmen academy in all of Vale.

The blonde and the girl with the cape seemed to synchronize well. This clearly wasn't their first time fighting together against Grimm. Despite the subtle age difference, they appeared to be equals when it came to eliminating Grimm.

Pyrrha on the other hand, took a few glances between her scope and him. Which was peculiar, considering it was best to focus on any needed calculations when it came to sniping. Looking anywhere besides your scope wasn't smart. Even the slightest movement could drastically affect your shot. Looking away from your target was like looking at your scroll while driving. Foolish, and potentially dangerous.

Jaune didn't pay too much attention to it. He focused his attention on the battle before them. Not to his surprise, more Grimm were drawn to the fight from the other side of the clearing. If the blonde and short one weren't there, it'd look like the horde of Grimm were coming after him and Pyrrha. The blonde appeared to switch the type of ammunition she was using as the caped one swung her scythe into the ground and reloaded her weapon with a fresh magazine. Ah, another interesting design choice. Digging her blade into the ground also helped with the sniper rifle's recoil.

_Soon..._

After a few well-placed shots, the caped one decided to charge in to help her comrade.

_Now._

Little Red wasn't facing him, but he could tell she was confused. She cried out a name that confirmed his intel when she realized Blondie was being overwhelmed. As the caped one sprinted, much slower compared to earlier, the blonde was inflicted with a few cuts. They became gashes as the Beowolves swiped harder, encouraged by the damage they were dealing to the powerhouse.

It was always the tougher ones that fell hard.

Blondie panicked and projected herself away and retreated. She landed oddly, and was clearly exhausted. She couldn't lift her arms by the looks of it. They were dripping a considerable amount of blood. If only he could witness the looks on their faces...

Little Red charged in and swung her scythe around. It wasn't as effective, considering how much slower she was. It made it much easier to harm her compared to earlier with the drop in speed. The Beowolves managed to wound Little Red as well. They slashed her leg, making her even less mobile. She had no choice but to try to parry the strikes with her scythe, but it wasn't as effective as running away. Blondie cried out and propelled herself towards her. She landed awkwardly and embraced her, ready to shield her as the Grimm circled around them, ready to strike.

Then a flash of black and white struck. The sound of a pistol echoed as the new girl swung around what appeared to be a ribbon with a blade attached to the other end of it. With haste, Weiss Schnee appeared as well, striking and drawing the attention of the Grimm to herself as the new girl placed herself between Blondie, Little Red, and the Grimm.

"Let's go," Jaune decided. Pyrrha blinked and faced him. She was already standing and reaching her arm out. She didn't do so out of fear, but as if she were trying something. She quickly lowered it and grinned.

"Great, let's-"

There was a pregnant pause when Jaune turned the other way and continued to make his way back to the cliffs. Pyrrha didn't utter another word during the trip back, even though he noticed she stole a few glances back every now and then. She didn't even comment on how the girl with the ribbon jumped into the action from their end of the clearing.

Odd...

* * *

Of course, that wasn't the only part of initiation. There would be one-on-one spars between the students to evaluate their talents, or so it was said by Miss Goodwitch. She congratulated everyone that met in the same area with the stage before explaining the second phase of initiation, which was to start later that evening once everyone has gotten an adequate amount of rest and refueled.

The matches were to be held in separate areas with different proctors. Sadly, Miss Goodwitch wouldn't be evaluating him. Jaune chose to eat a light meal before his spars, since he wasn't much of an eater. Pyrrha gathered what he expected her to eat. Grilled chicken with plenty of vegetables for fibers. She only picked at it throughout the whole time he sat across from her.

"Did I ever tell you how I've always wanted to be a woman?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, that's nice..." She didn't even look up at him.

_Something's troubling her._

"I also would love to smother my face between your legs." He rested his head against his chin as he smirked. He had his scroll in his other hand recording the conversation.

"Okay..."

"So I can!?"

"Eh?" Her head shot up as her cheeks flushed. Her eyes widened and she dropped her fork into her sea comprised of broccoli and carrots. "What did I just agree to?"

Jaune's grin didn't falter as he stopped the recording, raised the volume of his device to the max, then played it as Pyrrha's cheeks matched her hair color. She bursted out of her seat, reached over, and grabbed him by the collar.

"I get you're eager, but people are watching Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha sputtered and lowered herself back into her seat. It wasn't her fault so many pairs of eyes were looking in their direction. Loudly declaring he'd love to do things with Pyrrha earlier attracted a bit of attention. He even noticed a guy spat his milk on the girl sitting across from him. She was still pummeling him.

"You..." Pyrrha sighed. "I suppose I'll be subjected to your horrible sense of humor during this friendship. Not even I am immune to your wrath, am I?"

"As the girl I first laid my eyes on here, it's only natural. Not to mention how incredibly fit you are. I can't help but respect someone that takes care of their body. I mean, I bet you'd beat me in an arm wrestling match."

Pyrrha's lips curled a bit as she leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table.

"I'd rather save this fight for a day where I stand a chance."

"Boo... You're so boring when things aren't going your way..." she sighed. "I cannot wait until we do some aquatic training together. You'll be staring in awe at my six-pack."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I may not compare to you, Pure, but I'll have you know I've managed to turn slabs of fat into a lean, mean plate of a stomach within a few short months I proudly maintain to this day." Pyrrha chuckled a bit as Jaune struck gold yet again. "Maybe that day when we go swimming won't be so bad. I mean, in order to worship your abs, you'll have to wear a swimsuit. The thinner, the better, Pure."

"I..." Her face flushed again. "I wouldn't mind. Perhaps I'll get proper attention rather than your hunger for me."

"I'd bet guys _and _girls would be approaching for the same reason. But take the lust and multiply it by like, a few hundred." Jaune erected himself and imitated Weiss. "I'll have you know, _I_ happen to be one of those with proper taste. For example, I treasure the sheer dedication you've put into your body. Not just your body itself. Why, I'd even construct a poem about your lovely features on the spot."

"You're awful," she laughed. Jaune's grinned widened into maniac levels. Pyrrha's face drained of color. "Please don't actually do so. I'm afraid what it'd do to my heart."

Jaune's smile eased into a smaller one. "Now that I've gotten you all animated, would you care to share?" Jaune swung his arm, winked, and flashed a smile. "Sharing can help, believe me. Unless it's some super dark secret like, you're actually a dude or something. _My _heart's not ready for that."

"No, you buffoon..." Pyrrha relaxed herself into a more comfortable position and didn't quite meet his eyes. "It's just that... earlier in the forest. You know, when we saw those two girls fighting that horde of Beowolves?"

"I see," Pyrrha's head perked up. "You noticed the girl that was tailing us too, right?"

Pyrrha blinked. "N-no, I was referring to..." She averted her gaze. "So you noticed we were being followed as well?"

"It was quite rude, really." Jaune ran his hand through his hair and held up his glass. "I mean, she was pretty good with her stealth, but she pretty much let us do the work of tracking the ruins instead of doing it herself."

Pyrrha winced at that. "You think people need to mind their own business and handle their own issues?"

"Yeah. I mean, she ought to approach these sort of situations differently." He took a long swig of water.

"I see..."

Jaune eyed her as he slowly placed his glass down. He slumped forward and folded his hands. "Is there something else that's been bothering you? I feel as if that isn't the entirety of it."

"I..." She hesitated. He didn't notice any tells to suggest she was lying or anything of the sort. "Back then, I _did _want to help those girls that were beginning to struggle with the Grimm. To be honest, I didn't know someone else was watching the altercation. I wanted to help, so I tried to do what I did with you earlier. I tried to used my semblance to lift those girls into the air."

Jaune saw where she was going with this.

"Trying to form a debt for them to owe you? Marking what's yours again, I see."

Pyrrha didn't smile this time. She didn't react remotely like she did earlier when it was him entranced by her semblance.

"My semblance didn't work for some reason. And I think something was wrong with the girls before the other two showed up."

Interesting. "Go on," he insisted. "Do you think you're just exhausted? I recall you mentioned the trip here from Mistral was rather stressful."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think stress was the issue. Especially in that sort of situation - the stress would've amplified the power of my polarity." She held her wrist and massaged it. "I was concerned, but my aura seems to be intact."

She took her fork and tried to pierce herself as a demonstration. Jaune noticed the faint signs of aura at work. She then, subtly, levitated the fork and spun it around in front of them a few times before lowering it back down into the palm of her hand.

"Well, at least it won't interfere with our spars, right?" He tried to invoke some sort of cheer.

_"Will the applicants please gather at the stage?" _Miss Goodwitch's voice requested over the speaker.

"Speaking of which," Jaune gathered his dinnerware. "Let's go."

It looked like she wanted to say more. Saved by the bell, or the witch in this case.

* * *

It was strange. The way Jaune acted was a concern. He didn't seem to care about what she was trying to get at. It was obvious, yet he instead led the conversation into different territory. She didn't question Jaune when he stopped her from stepping into the fight. She assumed he had a good reason. He was a bit bizarre, but didn't seem to be a moron or anything of the sort.

Yet he didn't prepare to fight like she did. It was common sense to have your weapon ready, even when you were in hiding. He never even drew his blade. He never intended on stepping in. He sort of explained his reasons regarding the issue, albeit indirectly by stating his belief on how people should handle their own issues, but those two were in peril. They could've been killed.

_If they died, then it proves they don't belong here._

Pyrrha felt a shiver down her spine. She looked to her right, where Jaune was paying partial attention to the instructions Professor Goodwitch was giving. Why'd she hear those words in his voice?

She took a deep breath. Why was she this paranoid? It wasn't like she doubted Jaune, or thought he lacked empathy or anything. It was just, a concern. Then again, he didn't seem to care about her status either. Perhaps he just finds many things trivial?

She shook her head. No, she needed to focus, not paint her first friend in such a manner.

The instructions they all received were pretty self-explanatory. They'd all have at least three matches that were selected at random. Some would have a few more to compensate for those too injured from the earlier test. Pyrrha shivered at the recollection of the sight from before.

Jaune looked a bit giddy as the two of them headed towards the arena they were assigned to. Perhaps he enjoys a good fight as well? It made Pyrrha wonder even more about why he didn't fight the Grimm. She tried to perish the thought, despite how unhappy she was with the answers she'd conjured.

The arena they arrived at reminded her of the place she did her training at. There was advanced technology, it was spacious, and quiet… Some of the other students were already there, taking their seats. Some of them were whispering to each other as they blatantly pointed her. Pyrrha lowered her head, and hurried Jaune to the front seats by ushering him.

Jaune didn't appear to entirely understand the sudden gesture, but went along with it nonetheless. The pair sat down together as a jovial man with quite the gut to display stepped out of a door he kicked open. It appeared he was about to make some grand entrance, only for the door to slam on his face. He opened the door again, normally, and pretended that earlier moment didn't happen. She couldn't help but chuckle along with the others at that.

"Students!" The boisterous man radiated with the type of energy she didn't see in many men his age. There was her mentor, but he was a different story. The man patted his stomach as he stepped before them, stroking his award-winning mustache. She wondered how Jaune would look with facial hair. "Children… Warriors of light! The defenders of humanity!"

"Ten lien he's going to brandish his personal weapon," Jaune whispered to her. Whatever made him believe the proctor for their spars was going to show his weapon, she didn't know. She doubted the proctor would have them all fight him at once or something just as asinine. Pyrrha leaned closer to him, not removing her eyes from the loud man. She smiled.

"You're on."

"As you all know, or should know, this will be the second part of your initiation here at Beacon Academy. Why, it's a tear-jerking sight to see how many young, eager fighters there are, ready to hone their craft in slaying the demons known as Grimm." He stomped his foot on the ground, startling her slightly. "I however, like to refer to them as prey. Behold!"

A large cage was lowered from the roof. Inside it was an Ursa that didn't make any noise for some reason. Yet as soon as they were within its sights, it started to roar and struggle within the cage. Pyrrha paled, realizing where the professor was going with this.

"I have here from my hunt last night, one of the foul beasts that plague all of Remnant. Fear not! For I shall exterminate it to show how even an old fart like yours truly can do this. Why, I can even do this with my eyes closed!" he boasted.

Weren't they already? Pyrrha didn't quite understand the point of this little display. Perhaps it was to serve as a morale boost? Motivate everyone for their spars? Or maybe that was the excuse he was using to demonstrate his skill as a veteran.

Just as she feared, he reached behind him. He held the position for a few seconds, then raised his fist in the air with no weapon in hand. Jaune's excited look drooped into an irritated one. So he was a bit competitive?

"Uh, to prove my point, I shall defeat this beast with nothing but my charisma, and bare hands!"

Jaune cursed to himself as he fished for the appropriate amount of lien from his pocket and handed it over. His hand swept over hers briefly, making her skin tingle, despite wearing gloves. Jaune's expression was priceless when the two of them overheard the professor mumble to himself about misplacing his weapon.

"I am Professor Peter Port, and I shall-"

The cage gave in and let the Ursa loose. The professor cried out in shock and went on about how getting the jump on him would do the beast no good. He sort of went on and on about his power… aimed directly at the Grimm. She wished he went over how predictable an Ursa could move, or offer any tips on how to handle one. Yet it was just as entertaining to watch the man hurl the Grimm over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Double or nothing-"

Pyrrha lightly punched Jaune's arm. "Cut your losses, Jaune. Cut your losses."

The bout was actually quite entertaining to watch. The professor managed to perform a circle throw when the Ursa charged at him. He retaliated by performing a body slam before the Ursa could get up. He even dug his elbow into its gut, making her wince and laugh at the same time. He then finished it by throwing a powerful punch that sent the Ursa flying... through the skylight. Pyrrha and Jaune lightly applauded as shards of glass rained down. The others roared out and cheered.

"As you can see," Professor Port panted. "I have," he coughed. "Defeated the… vile abomination. You there! You have a comment on my triumphant victory?"

"Yeah," Jaune called out. "When are _we_ going to fight?"

Port paused. "Ah, yes! Of course…" The professor waddled over to the bench in front of them on. He plopped down as he pulled out his scroll and called out some names.

"Jaune Arc, you shall have your first bout with Cardin Winchester. You two will be evaluated not on victory alone, but whatever there is to impress me with. The rules are simple. Ring out is an automatic defeat, and aura levels dropping below twenty percent counts as a loss as well."

Jaune stood up as Pyrrha wished him good luck.

"Twenty lien I can win without a scratch," he offered. It was very tempting. She didn't have an inkling of how impressive Jaune was at fighting, but winning without a scratch wasn't that easy, even for her. Did he have that much confidence against his opponent? Her instincts told her he had something up his sleeve… was he going to use his semblance? Maybe it was related to a boost in charisma…

"If you break a sweat, you lose."

Jaune shook her hand to seal the deal. He had quite a firm grip… Jaune made his way to the stage. His opponent was ready, bearing a cocky grin. He had armor like Jaune, but much more. He wielded a mace that appeared to have a dust crystal embedded into the center of it. Fire dust by the looks of it, an unusual choice for a weapon like that.

"Hmph, need moral support from your girlfriend?" Cardin sneered.

Pyrrha on one hand, didn't like the attitude he displayed nor the posture he held himself in. He clearly underestimated Jaune. On the other hand, he thought her and Jaune were an item. A couple... boyfriend and girlfriend... lovers… By the gods, what would her manager say about that!? And is that what the others thought as well? With how the two were practically inseparable since yesterday, rumors were bound to spread, especially if they revolved around her.

"Actually no," Jaune said. "Well, that is nice, but Pyrrha knows I don't need help with this. In fact, we were setting the terms to our little bet. You see, if I beat you without a scratch, I get twenty lien."

"You think you can survive a minute in the ring with me?" Cardin spat. "Let alone win?"

"Yeah."

Cardin fumed. Pyrrha could see what Jaune was doing. It was similar to Weiss. He was provoking Cardin into responding to get a read on how he'd handle a situation. Perhaps there was more to this. Mind games perhaps? It'd make sense, considering Jaune wants to win this fight.

"If the two of you are ready," Port called out.

Cardin gripped his mace with both hands, ready to charge in and swing. Jaune however, yawned and didn't draw his sword. In fact, he didn't have it. Pyrrha looked down and saw his blade in its sheath, resting on the bench next to her.

Jaune was going to win the bet, wasn't he?

"Begin!"

Cardin charged. He roared and telegraphed what he was going to do. Pyrrha ran through her mind the various ways to either parry or dodge the heavy blow. She pictured herself in Jaune's shoes… for about two seconds.

"Professor Port!" Jaune exclaimed.

Cardin was caught off guard and stopped in his tracks, despite the momentum. He looked between Jaune and Port, unsure of what to do. The match didn't technically stop, did it?

"I would in fact be happy to comment on your wrestling match with that Ursa," Jaune said, delighted.

"Oh?"

"Your brawl reminded me of the old stories I used to hear about you. When I applied, I couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement over how I'd get to meet_ the_ Peter Port. The legendary veteran that had managed to make quite a name for himself in his youth. It reminds me of you're most famous tale; the last stand at Reverie."

"Hm, yes…" Port fiddled with his mustache. "I'm flattered you've heard of my greatest feat."

"Would you mind going over it? I'd love to hear the story from you yourself, sir."

Cardin blinked. "Wait, what about the fight-"

"Ten years and sixty pounds ago," Port cried out. "I-"

Port cut himself off when Jaune suddenly kicked Cardin in the shin. Cardin howled out in pain and fell to his knees. Jaune then snatched Cardin's weapon from his loosened grip and wildly swung the mace like a maniac. Cardin panicked and limped off the stage in attempts of escaping him.

"Win by ring out. Well played, Mister Arc."

"That's allowed!?" someone behind her cried out. It wasn't really a complaint, but more of an exasperated question.

"Why, yes." Port stood up and faced the spectators. "I never called off the match nor did I say it would stop. Mister Arc took advantage of Mister Winchester's uncertainty and made use of his opening. Am I right, young man?"

Jaune appeared to be spacing out. He was inspecting Cardin's mace as Cardin was still on the ground, groaning about what dignity he had left. "Eh? Uh, sure. Why not?" He smiled to himself. "Yeah, yeah! I'm a total mastermind. Beware future opponents of mine; I have all sorts of tricks up my sleeve. Especially for the ladies out there~"

His grin was infectious as he placed the mace next to Cardin and returned to his seat. He plopped down next to her, retaining his stupid, adorable smile.

"Do you realize what you've done?" she laughed.

"I've influenced my fellow peers into following my footsteps. Plus, the twenty lien."

Pyrrha reached for the lien. "I was referring to that." She nodded over to Professor Port, who was going over his story about the last stand anyway. There were a few audible groans behind her.

"I'll have you know I genuinely enjoy his stories."

Pyrrha fumbled with the lien when she heard that.


	4. Chapter 4

"You'd be surprised by how much of my loyalty you can earn with lien," Jaune admitted. "It's not the lien itself, but the gesture of offering something you know that I'd like. Going out of your way to say, buy me a sandwich, and getting my order perfectly... That earns about like, a heck of a lot of my respect. And it'd cost no more than, what? Ten lien?"

Pyrrha held her mug with both of her hands. The warmth of it must've been comforting. He should've gotten a cup for himself. What was he thinking? Betraying his love of coffee for this poor excuse of a beverage. Water wasn't necessary, right?

"If I were to buy you a bag of chips, which cost a lien, how much of that loyalty would I earn?" she asked. "Are you saying your adoration is worth a mere lien?"

"Teasing me about the possibility of a good bag of chips right now won't get you anywhere, Pure." She raised her hands as a sign of surrender. "But yeah, my price is about a lien. Negotiations begin from there."

Jaune wondered how much Professor Port would appreciate a bag of chips. Not that he'd want to contribute to the professors presumably diminishing health. Managing to punch an Ursa through the air like that was still rather impressive though.

He had mixed feelings about the man. He did indeed manage to save plenty of people throughout his years. His achievements were well-earned, and he'd go as far to say he should be more recognized for his deeds. Yet he was a bit too self-centered. It was justified, and it didn't approach the levels of truly rotten people, but it was still lingering in his mind.

The professor was somewhere in the middle of his list.

"What are _you_ fond of?" he inquired. "For future reference, of course."

Pyrrha placed her mug down and pondered on that. A few emotions appeared to danced in her eyes. He hadn't asked a serious question, had he? This was one of the rare times he didn't want to get a read on someone.

"I… I'm afraid I wouldn't know. I've never gone out of my way to explore my tastes whether it came to food, entertainment, or hobbies besides my training." She traced the rim of her cup with her finger. She appeared to be a bit… melancholy. "I'm sure you remember I've mentioned I was never well-versed when it came to interacting with others. I don't think I was ever the type of girl to go out and hang out on weekends and develop any meaningful relationships."

That was sort of sad, actually. And he wasn't mocking her. She certainly wasn't trying to earn pity points. Her tone was genuine, and she hadn't done anything to suggest she wasn't the kind, shy girl she clearly was.

"Well, I commend you for making a difference." Jaune gave a small smile to reassure her. "Now that you've got your super charming, totally intelligent friend, I can help you catch up on what you've missed."

Pyrrha coughed into her cup. She had to catch her breath for a second.

"I-I'd appreciate that, Jaune," she hacked. "I'm not too sure on how to proceed with that offer. I-"

"Just say 'yes'." Pyrrha looked like she had just witnessed a pig fall out of the sky. "It's not that hard."

She appeared to have shuddered a bit. Her expression kept switching between excitement and hope among the others he couldn't quite make out. She appeared to have some semblance of control when she collected herself with a deep breath.

"Jaune, forgive me, but like I said, I'm not used to this sort of scenario. I just want to be clear but, are you by any chance asking me out on a date?"

Jaune blanked. She was being serious, wasn't she?

"Let me get this straight; you, Pyrrha Nikos, a champion or whatever, with an endearing personality, and looks to make any onlooker melt, with thighs I've personally given a twelve out of ten, has never been on a date before?"

Pyrrha's cheeks flushed as she averted her gaze and slowly nodded. It was actually quite adorable.

"By the gods, there is something wrong with Remnant."

"I-I just wanted to be clear so that there's no misunderstandings."

Jaune didn't want to ponder on the intricate details. He didn't even want to tempt himself with the possibility of having something of that nature with Pyrrha. With _anyone_. There was nothing he'd deserved but the opportunity to do what he was born to do.

He recalled his time before Beacon. Nothing but heartbreak and fear during his earlier years. The pairs of warm, soothing hands as they caressed his cheeks, wiping away any tears. They were far better than warm blankets out of the dryer. However, blankets didn't abandon you.

_My heart belongs to only Ashlynn._

He was still stuck.

"No, I wouldn't have the gall to ask you out just like that." Jaune did his best to hide his distress. "I can poke fun at the Schnee, but not even I would be brave enough to try to have someone like you as a girlfriend on the third day we've known each other. You could do far better than me, despite how incompetent plenty of people have been apparently."

"I see..." She played with her cup a bit more. She fiddled with it as if it were a pet, with how she gently stroked it. "That's a relief... I... treasure what we have Jaune, if I may be so bold. I look forward to what you have to offer."

Her cheeks flushed again. Jaune felt... joy when he could tell how sincere she was. Pyrrha really was a special case. She was powerful, used her skills wisely, didn't put herself above others, and was genuinely a good person.

_If only we had met years ago..._

"Sorry, do you mind if we head to the auditorium early?" Pyrrha requested.

Jaune was about to ask why considering she hadn't even finished her breakfast. Then he noticed the murmurs within the crowd of people around them. Some went on about how _the _Pyrrha Nikos was right there, just a few feet away from them. He could barely make out a few conversations about him; how he used dirty tricks during his spars yesterday. Then there were a few speculating their relationship.

"The Invincible Girl dating that cowardly blonde...?"

"Bet he's only in it for her bod."

"He doesn't deserve to be near her..."

He stood up, hopped over the table and grabbed Pyrrha's wrist. She let out a weak, high-pitched cry when he pulled her up. He felt the urge to stare at her longer, now that he had the chance to get a closer look at her lovely features. He suppressed it as he pulled her away from the table and towards the exit.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch stepped into the arena with her riding crop in hand. Her other was occupied with a scroll pad. She pushed her glasses against the bridge of her nose and held the pad against her abdomen. Jaune felt Pyrrha brush up against him, not that he didn't mind. The seats were packed with the other applicants. The previous night ended with their spars. Jaune won his two matches after Cardin since his two opponents forfeited. They were smart enough to remember the types of tactics he'd use against them. Or maybe they were just afraid of the sorts of things he'd do to them. Either worked.

He heard the not-so-subtle insults in his direction. They called his tactics dirty and unprofessional. It was the talk of the pretentious ones that believed themselves to be far superior to their peers. It made him want to bring them down to Remnant. They needed to understand the world wasn't some game with rules banning the use of 'dirty' tactics. Kids like them needed a glimpse of what was out there at the very least.

_You keep painting me as some fool... Just you wait..._

Pyrrha managed to win her matches flawlessly. He had a much better understanding as to why people were either so intimidated by or adored her. The way she practically flew with all that armor on; her acrobatics were on par with another girl he knew. Only she was more of a devil than an entity that should be worshipped.

She hadn't used her semblance throughout it, which made sense. Keeping one's semblance a secret was practically the same as keeping a hidden gun on you. An effective tool requires skill, and is amplified through the element of surprise. She must've trusted him to a certain degree to spare him a lot more of a painful landing the other day if she was willing to reveal it to him.

He had to wonder how she had heightened her reflexes to that level. It must've been a sheer amount of pain and endurance. Everything she had at her disposal... Stamina, strength, quick-thinking, the ability to adapt, the skill to use her tools perfectly, and without having to resort to her greatest weapon was nothing less of top tier when it came to huntsmen. He couldn't imagine the training regimen she had to follow along with the discipline. She'd definitely earned herself a lower place on his list.

Still, every opponent she faced used their semblance. The one girl that could grow to match the height of a bullhead, the other that could turn pain into power as she laughed maniacally, and the one boy that could apparently predict the future. It made her victories all the more impressive. And further drove his point home about how most people relied on their powers.

Yet the biggest fish in that pond was right before him.

_Just be patient..._

Goodwitch explained how their teams would be decided based on the examinations during their spars. Pyrrha visibly tensed at that. Must be hard for the poor girl to greet people if the experiences she's had in the past were any indication. They'd likely pair him with her anyway, considering how he was a mockery to all huntsmen, according to his peers. They need to understand the world wasn't about fighting clean. You have to use any means necessary to survive, and becoming full of yourself was foolish.

Sadly, the faces on the screen went against his wishes.

"Next," Goodwitch announced. "We have Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. From here on out, the four of you comprise of Team RRNN. You will be led by Ruby Rose."

Pyrrha looked as though someone had shot a puppy in front of her. She clearly wasn't happy that the two of them weren't on the same team. And she was with individuals he didn't recognize, so she probably didn't know them either. So who was _he_ teamed up with then?

"And finally," she went on. "Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long, and Weiss Schnee. Together, the four of you will be known as Team ABYS. Led by, Jaune Arc."

"What!?" a familiar voice shrieked. A few rows ahead of them, Weiss stood up with, he assumed, an indignant look on her face. She looked around herself when she realized people were staring before she sat back down, hands in her face. He noticed how the place was crowded, but the ones next to her had a good amount of space between Weiss and themselves.

He was teamed up with the stalker, Blondie, and Ice Bitch? He clenched his fists together. Sure, not being on the same team as Pyrrha was a disappointment. But he could see her everyday if he wanted to. Pyrrha was a joy to have around. With this team though?

It thrilled him.

Two of the girls were people he had an interest in. The quiet one was a mystery, but he'd have plenty of time to learn about her over the next four years. If they knew each other for that long, that is. He already had a profile on Weiss and Yang. Out of all the applicants he's interacted with, he couldn't be happier with them ensnared.

"You'll have the rest of today to settle in to your new dorms and get to know your team for the next four years," Goodwitch explained. "Classes will begin tomorrow. And remember! We will not tolerate any issues on the first day!"

He was going to cause issues.

* * *

"You..." Weiss seethed. Jaune could hear her teeth grinding together. "Of all people in all of Beacon... Why _you_..."

She retained some of that anger. She reacted to their first conversation with violent intention. Beneath that mask of the Schnee heiress was a bratty, immature girl that couldn't handle a situation very well. He'd managed to bring out her true colors, but now she put them on full display without holding back. She predictably had this whole persona of some perfect princess, which he managed to shatter. Perhaps he didn't think this through; unlike Pyrrha, she had nothing but animosity towards him.

He arrived at their dorm right after she did. She was sitting on the bed, already marking her territory when he stepped in. The other two weren't here yet, which gave Weiss plenty of time to grill him.

"Good to see you too, Weiss." Jaune forced an easy smile as he placed his weapon on the desk. He tossed his bag aside, refusing to take his eyes off her. "How've you been?"

"So you're just a complete moron," she put together. Insults along with assumptions. Textbook example. "Don't act like nothing has happened between us when you're well-aware of your inappropriate attitude towards me yesterday morning."

"Weiss, you misunderstand. I was simply trying to understand why you had such interest in my friend. In fact, I support your sexuality, despite how I'm not used to being acquainted with someone with those tastes." He held his hands up. "Again, I have no issues with your tastes. I actually admire how you're quite open about it."

"I will end you..." she vowed. "How you've befriended Pyrrha is beyond me, but mark my word..."

"Are we interrupting a lover's quarrel?" a voice teased.

Behind him was Yang. Both of her arms were bandaged and she wasn't carrying anything. The girl next to her, Blake, held a bag that was likely Yang's along with her own. Blake rolled her eyes as she set aside the luggage. Yang took the opportunity to give a first impression. One he could tell was just a front, although more bearable than Weiss' image of a perfect princess.

"Good to meet you both, the name's Yang." She winced when she tried jabbing her thumb at herself. "The silent one is Blake, but believe me, she's got fangs. Rawr..." She rolled that last bit off her tongue as she suggestively glanced at Blake.

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes again. "It's nice to properly meet you, Weiss. We didn't have much time for conversation yesterday."

"You three are already acquainted?" he asked. He knew they were, but decided to keep his presence at the altercation the other day a secret. Blake's eyes narrowed for some reason.

"Indeed," Weiss answered. "Yang and her sister, Ruby, got caught up in a tight situation. Blake and I happened to be nearby when the two were surrounded by some Beowolves."

"You got reckless," he deduced. He turned his attention towards Yang.

"Heh, yeah." That wasn't something to agree on so casually. He already found a small tic though. She was clearly disturbed by the implications. If Weiss and Blake hadn't interfered...

"And what do you think about that?" he pushed.

Yang blinked. "Eh? Well, it was looking rather bleak. Thankfully, Blake-"

"Specifically when you were in trouble. Before you knew these two were there to save you and your sister. Did you figure out what went wrong? It's not like two girls considered for Beacon Academy of all places would find themselves in trouble with some Beowolves. I'm fairly sure that wasn't the first time you've handled a pack of Beowolves at that volume."

"I... uh..." Yang struggled for an answer. For a normal person, that'd be an issue. Jaune however, could understand she's nervous. This sort of response from a normally confident girl means she was affected. It left an impact on her. He just needs to measure how much she'd changed from the experience. Will she be reckless again? Will she mellow out? Basically, the question was...

Is she going to die sooner or later?

"How does it feel to almost get your sister killed?"

Yang's eyes widened. Her face grew pale and he noticed he arms trembled a bit.

"I think Yang needs some space," Blake cut in. Another benefit to this was to gauge how the others would react to him bombarding Yang. "It's not exactly something to be badgering her about, Jaune."

She's defensive and tense. Suggests she's either protective or she's used to acting that way. Meaning she's got her own secrets to hide. He scanned her. No visible scars or marks, rather slender build to support her stealth tactics... And a bow that twitches...

Good to know.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see if she learned from her mistakes. Clearly, she didn't read the situation properly if she got herself and her sister in a near-death situation." Jaune shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "This is Beacon Academy. We can't afford those sort of mistakes here. Better if you grow or die now than later after we've all gotten attached to each other."

"I doubt we'd miss you, Arc." Weiss fired.

He felt a buzz in his pocket. He held it out for Weiss to get a look at it.

"And there she is. I need to take this, probably has to do with a separate matter. I'll be right back." He winked at Weiss. "I'll put in a good word for you."

She didn't dignify the last words he sent with a response. He brushed past Yang, who was fixated on her boots.

He couldn't help but smile when he shut the door, walked down the hall, and heard Yang's muffled crying as he kept walking away.

* * *

**I am very excited to start getting into the bonds Jaune will share with the others. JOY!**

**As some of you may have noticed, I take down the notes I leave in every chapter. I personally feel they interrupt the flow of the story, so I keep them up until the next chapter is posted. And I'll try to get a new chapter every four days, but note how it may not always happen.**

**For those of you wondering...**

**Team ABYS - Team Abyss**

**Team RRNN - Team Ruin**


	5. Chapter 5

The scenes replayed in Yang's mind.

The fear that lingered in her heart, making her body go numb. The growls of the monsters as they edged closer to her and her sister, fast asleep. She came here for answers, and dragged her sister to their doom. Yang did her best to slowly walk away from the abandoned house. The wagon that carried Ruby was too loud, and disturbed the creatures. Yang began to cry, shuddering as the monsters looked her way, hungry for her flesh. She let out a scream when she held Ruby and shielded her from them with her own body.

Then Uncle Qrow came to the rescue.

It was supposed to be simple. Take out the pack of Beowolves right before them. They hadn't noticed her and Ruby, which was a plus. An easy fight with her baby sister, who'll be her partner by the looks of it. The day was looking rather nice.

She charged in before Ruby was even ready. She pounded and wailed at them with all she had in her. It was fun. The endorphins kicked in and she was getting high on adrenaline. The thrill of flying in the air reminded her of the freedom she had.

But then... there were more of them. And another wave approached. They just kept coming...

Yang grew exhausted after fighting recklessly. She didn't conserve her energy since she wasn't expecting there to be this many of them. Then she had no choice but to guard herself and counter their strikes. However, her aura didn't kick in. She would've felt surges of pain if it weren't for the adrenaline rush, but she felt how deep her wounds were. She struggled to even lift them as she projected herself away from the sea of Grimm.

She regretted it soon. She whipped her head around to Ruby. She was struck on her leg, making her immobile. She was barely defending herself from the Beowolves swiping at her.

_No..._

Yang forced herself up and mustered all she could to launch herself.

_No..._

She landed awkwardly and held her baby sister, prepared to be slaughtered.

_I'm sorry, Ruby..._

Along with her repeating the same mistake, she was saved again. Instead of Uncle Qrow, it was Blake and Weiss.

She screwed up again. She was a thrill-seeker. Becoming a huntress was bound to have plenty of excitement and adventures. It was a bonus though. Ruby had the ambition to be just like Summer, and if she could be there to watch her back... Well, there was nothing else she'd rather do.

Yet she almost got her killed. It was foolish, she let her urges get the best of her and charged in there without a plan. Without any idea of the weight of the consequences. That guy, Jaune... his words hurt. It was distasteful, rude, he had no tact...

However, he had a point, much to her dismay. She wouldn't say no to sparring with him though. Getting in a few good hits without repercussions sounded pretty amusing. She knew she belonged here at Beacon, but Jaune was going to be an issue if he was like that. Hopefully it was just his screwed up way of showing he cared. Or else she'd have to have a word with him.

Blake and Weiss approached the situation differently, which was easier to bear. Yang had broke down crying. She fell to her knees and couldn't even lift her arms to wipe away her tears. It was just hard to accept she'd almost gotten Ruby killed again when she vowed to protect her since that day.

Blake tried asking her some basic questions like whether or not she knew where they were and if she wanted something to drink. Blake even gave her one of her magazines to fiddle with. It was oddly satisfying to flick the bullets out of it. Yang recognized it as a basic method to handle someone going through shock or a panic attack or something along those lines.

Weiss was on her knees as well next to Blake, concern painted all over her. It was sort of relieving to see Weiss Schnee to have a caring and compassionate side to some extent. She was glad Jaune wasn't here as well. He'd probably try to drill his point into her head by asking more questions and barraging her with words. It'd only make her cry; she already knew what he was trying to do.

"Arc..." Weiss growled. "Not only is he an idiot, but he doesn't know how to read the mood. The audacity of him to say such things."

"Weiss..." Blake focused her attention back on Yang. "Just keep breathing, Yang. Nice and easy."

Weiss stood up and hustled out of the room. Yang began to dread what would come next.

* * *

Jaune never came back to the dorm. It was the morning of their first day, and Blake couldn't help but keep her eye on the previously bombastic blonde. It was odd to see her act so energetic the other day with her sister, then become a statue. She silently changed her own bandages and protested whenever she tried to help her with them.

Yang only went out once, and that was to visit her sister, Ruby. She appeared to be in higher spirits when she sat down with her baby sister. Ruby's leg was bandaged in a similar manner, and she didn't appear to be distressed like Yang was. It was an opportunity for Blake to meet the rest of Team Ruin. Well, two of the other members. Nora and Ren were nice enough to hold a conversation with. Pyrrha Nikos wasn't there though. Nor was Jaune.

It was sort of... heartwarming how Yang relied on Blake to this degree. She hadn't planned on making any friends, but this was nice. Despite how screwed up the circumstances were.

Weiss was rather quiet as well that morning. She stormed off last night, likely to pursue Jaune, but came back not too long after, empty-handed. She briefly explained he wasn't worth the effort before preparing to turn in for the night. Blake had the suspicion Weiss wouldn't appreciate hearing his name this early in the morning. Blake could read her thoughts. Their leader, if you could call him that, going to be late on the first day was going to be quite the statement. If his words last night weren't an indication enough.

Which reminded her of initiation. Jaune and Pyrrha appeared to be on good terms. With how they bantered with each other while trudging through the forest. She didn't feel like intruding, so she kept her distance. From what she gathered, Pyrrha wasn't used to socializing, and Jaune was a bit of an idiot that meant well. Yet his behavior last night suggested there was more.

Not to mention how he didn't help Yang and Ruby. She kept following them and was alerted to the incident because of the gunshots. What was surprising was how Pyrrha and Jaune stayed out of sight and didn't interfere. It didn't look like Jaune was going to step in at all, with how he stopped Pyrrha from doing so. And how she held her hand out like that at one point was peculiar. What was she trying to do?

She'd have to keep an eye on him. Figure out whatever she could. He wouldn't just leave them to die, would he? It'd be an issue to have a leader with that sort of mentality. Things would be different. No more 'necessary casualties'. No friends left behind...

Beacon was meant to be a fresh start, not a new headache to deal with.

Weiss let out a foul shriek when the door began to open. Jaune could take a hint. He closed the door and didn't enter. Weiss scrambled to the bathroom with the rest of her uniform and slammed the door behind her. Blake sort of wished Yang was in there instead. She'd rather have Weiss out here to talk to him.

Blake reluctantly let Jaune in. She wasn't sure what she expected, but seeing bags under his eyes certainly wasn't a first guess. He hunched over and didn't have that smug grin on his face like usual. He looked tired. In fact, his clothes were a bit tattered with some dirt smudged on them. His bright hair was more of a mess and had some grass in it as well.

Yang tried her best to ignore his presence, but she could tell she was having a hard time keeping herself together, with how her arms lightly shook as she tried buttoning her blazer.

Weiss burst out of the bathroom, face flushed and hair slightly disheveled.

"Where have you been, you moron!?" she cried. She inspected him and dusted his arms. "You don't get to speak in such a manner to your teammate before disappearing for the night!"

He swatted her arms away, clearly disinterested. "Didn't you say you wouldn't miss me if I were gone?" Weiss didn't appear to be fazed, but the malice behind his words was different compared to before. It wasn't the insensitive tone, but more grounded. It was probably because he was tired. As in, he didn't get enough sleep. Actually, none at all by the looks of it.

"Your actions reflect Team Abyss as well, leader," she spat. "Now where on Remnant were you last night?"

He scratched his head then picked his nose. Weiss glared at him when he flicked the spoils at her. "I was… not making love in the Emerald Forest last night?"

Blake could've sworn she saw Weiss' eye twitch. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as Jaune's eyes began to shut. Weiss smacked him, which earned her a rather annoyed look.

"You… it's not even the first day, and you're already fooling around with your girlfriend the night before classes. Our first day of classes!" she added. Jaune began to avert his gaze, or was he falling asleep?

Jaune coughed. "About that…"

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "No… Don't tell me you were doing something casual." Jaune said nothing. "Did you at least remember her name!?"

She shushed him by placing a finger against his lips. Well, she jabbed his cheek before correcting herself. It'd probably be best not to know whom Jaune was messing around with. She took an audible breath before looking up at him again, with a look of morbid realization. Blake could feel the rage in her tone as she spoke.

"Don't tell me it was Pyrrha…"

Jaune's eyes widened. His mouth hung before it grew into a disgusting smile. So the guy was that friendly with Pyrrha, then? She recalled how Pyrrha was calling him last night, if the photo on his scroll was any indication. Weiss was exasperated. She was having a hard time comprehending this.

"Pyrrha Nikos… with him…"

"I wasn't making love with Pyrrha in the Emerald Forest last night," he clarified. "Sorry to steal your shot at being with her though."

"Just hurry and get changed!"

* * *

Blake's eyes were drawn to her leader as he snoozed away on the floor next to her. Professor Port didn't have the most exciting lectures since he told tales about his youth rather than proper lessons on Grimm. Weiss was trying to distract herself from the thoughts she had revolving around Pyrrha. She kept muttering about the world falling apart for her. Normally it would be amusing to watch Weiss' image of someone like Pyrrha Nikos shatter, but this didn't feel that fulfilling.

How red Pyrrha's cheeks were getting as she overheard this was amusing though.

Jaune managed to sleep through the ordeal though, much to her surprise. Despite how Weiss kicked Jaune out of his seat and continued to wail on him, he kept sleeping. Either he was a heavy sleeper or he was exhausted from the previous night.

Blake looked at Pyrrha then shuddered as she shook her head. She'll stick to fictional characters rather than people she knew.

Professor Port didn't seem to mind the rather obvious display Weiss was putting up. Kicking Jaune out of his seat wasn't completely intentional, but Weiss was giving up on subtlety if the constant kicks to Jaune's chest were any indication.

Finally, Port caught on.

"Miss Schnee!" he declared. "I'll have to ask you to refrain from abusing the poor boy!"

He marched over to her and inspected her. Weiss was visibly embarrassed, but didn't speak back.

"May I ask why you are doing this?" he asked.

"M-My apologies, sir," she stammered. She struggled to find an answer. "Jaune here was... out last night unbeknownst to us, and I'll have to apologize on behalf of his behavior."

Professor Port didn't appear to be offended. If anything, it looked as though-

"No, I should be apologizing," Professor Port admitted. "You see, I happened to run into him last night. He was with Miss Nikos, and I'm afraid I was intruding..."

Blake's eyes widened. Weiss' did as well. The two of them kept shifting their gazes between Jaune, Pyrrha, and the professor. He hadn't... walked in on them, had he? Pyrrha began to shrink into her seat when a few more pairs of eyes were aimed her way. By the gods, he did catch them, didn't he?

"I..." Weiss' cheeks matched Pyrrha's hair. "I have to apologize for that, then. I know I cannot dictate what my leader does in his spare time, but I'm sorry you had to... encounter him under those circumstances. I'll try to keep him in check from here on out."

"Oh, please do not worry." Port began to stroke his mustache. "If anything, I was more than happy that they invited me to join them."

Weiss coughed, Blake dropped the book she was secretly reading, Yang was a whirlpool of expressions. And Jaune kept snoring...

"I was surprised Miss Nikos suggested the proposition."

_Pyrrha did what!?_

"I'm afraid I'm the reason Mister Arc here is so exhausted, so I'm aware as to why he's like this. We were at it all night, and didn't stop until the crack of dawn. To be honest, I'm still a bit winded myself. I'm impressed by Miss Niko's stamina with how she appears ready to go for another round."

Weiss reached new levels with how flustered she appeared. Did Professor Port just openly admit... Blake shook her head as she pounded it. The more she thought about it, the more imagery popped into her head.

"It was quite unprofessional of me... as a teacher and all."

_Please stop talking!_

"I shouldn't have kept them out in the Emerald Forest all night. As fun as it is to slay the prowlers of the night, I should've taken into account how long we were out there. Perhaps I should make a field trip out of this."

Weiss slammed her head down on the desk as she muttered something about this all somehow being Arc's fault. Port thankfully, started to tell some story about slaying his first Grimm as Weiss struggled to retain what sanity she had left.

Blake did catch the faintest of smiles on Jaune's face though.

_"I was... not making love in the Emerald Forest last night?"_

_"I wasn't making love with Pyrrha in the Emerald Forest last night."_

His appearance and demeanor earlier made much more sense. He didn't lie, just took advantage of Weiss' assumptions. And gave an oddly specific explanation to implant the idea. He was manipulative. She'd have to take note of that.

* * *

Jaune noticed Yang's distress when she pulled out her scroll and read her incoming message. It wasn't the pain from lifting her arms, it was more of an emotional pain by the looks of it. She didn't recoil or wince from moving her arms. How her eyes widened when she read the message was enough of an indication. He doubted it was a breakup or anything of the sort.

Her look had dread behind it... with hints of fear.

Jaune was feeling more refreshed after his needed nap during Port's lesson. He was glad the man understood his position, considering last night, but was disappointed how he missed his story on how he killed his first Grimm.

It wasn't every day you'd get to hear how a toddler murdered his first Ursa.

He didn't expect Professor Port to be wandering around that late at night. Pyrrha insisted on chatting, which ended up lasting for hours. She then came up with an excuse as to why the two of them were out past curfew. He was surprised she had it in her; lying like that on the spot wasn't easy for him when he first started.

Weiss assuming what happened was an absolute gem. He hadn't expected her to come up with the idea, but it was still pretty funny, nonetheless. Especially how Weiss implanted the naughty idea beforehand, then Port made it obvious what Weiss was thinking with that misguided mind of hers.

Still, it was actually quite fun, exterminating those Grimm and all. It'd also make him appeal to the veteran.

Blake started feeding Yang her lunch when she realized her teammate was struggling to lift her fork. Yang made a teasing comment which Blake did her best to ignore. Blake then threatened she would stop feeding her if Yang didn't stop. She complied afterwards.

Weiss sat a considerable distance away from him to his right. She kept picking at her mashed potatoes as she went on about possible ideas for revenge, as petty as it was. He doubted she'd go through with any of them. Not only were they terrible and bound to fail, she would probably focus on recovering her image as the heiress of the SDC.

Blake and Yang engaged in light conversation as Weiss plotted to herself. Jaune kept jabbing his beef cut with his fork as he eyed the other students. All of them had the potential to become capable huntsmen in the eyes of Beacon. His mind whirled as he came up with ways to properly handle each and every one of them. There were specific things for each unique individual in order to make them tick. His main plan would surely affect everyone, but it might not work due to a variety of reasons.

He'd go through with it anyway. He just needed to keep on going with the farce.

His eyes were drawn to an unwelcoming sight. He heard someone tumble on the ground as laughter echoed. A girl, a faunus, was on the ground with her face planted into her tray. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. He recognized the armor of Winchester, laughing at the girl's plight. Others looked, but didn't do anything. No one even offered to help her.

Jaune put his hands on the table as he helped himself up. He noticed his team looking at him oddly, and their eyes followed him as he walked over to the girl on the ground with a napkin in hand. He knelt down and looked at her in the eye. She was on the verge of crying as Winchester kept laughing.

It was pathetic.

He gave a look, and gestured toward her face. She nodded and he reached for her cheeks. He began to wipe away the mashed potatoes that were on her. He heard Winchester making comments on his love for freaks. He taunted him, likely to get him to react. Perhaps he was still bitter over the spar they had, if you could call it that.

The girl visibly winced. Not out of pain, but at the words Winchester spat. Jaune took note of the girl's features. She had this aura unlike most first years. She was likely an older student.

_High priority..._

Jaune stood up and held a hand out to her. She hesitated, but took his offer.

"Ought as well leave that there, I'm sure the custodian can take care of that." Jaune tried to get her to speak. Tempt her to make a comment or something.

"Y-Yeah..." she whispered. Not much to go on for now.

Jaune turned to leave when a hand rested on his shoulder. It wasn't a gesture with pure intent. He turned around to meet the cocky expression of Cardin Winchester. He knocked the girl aside and tried to look down on him. Thankfully, he was blessed with his height.

"Hold it, Jauney, we have some unfinished business." He was referring to the fight then. Some of the spectators muttered to each other. He could make out some of the comments about the fight finally continuing, or how he wouldn't be able to run this time. They probably witnessed or heard of their spar during initiation. "What you did was dirty, and we should settle this properly."

"Here?" he asked. He wasn't in the mood for whatever Winchester believed to be proper retribution. "In a cafeteria, after you've harassed this girl? May I remind you that what you've just done won't paint you in the best light? And picking a fight with the guy who helped the victim in question, as everyone else stood by and just watched, not offering a helping hand?"

"That's real rich, coming from you," he snarled. "You've got quite a rep around here already, you know. Coming here, like you own the place." Winchester was a hypocrite then. One of the worst of the bunch. "Cheating your way to a strong team and passing initiation. Not to mention how you've bagged Pyrrha Nikos as your bitch."

Jaune's anger flared. "I'll have you know Pyrrha is not a bitch. And I'm afraid I don't come to the same conclusion in regards to your outlandish claim of cheating."

"You-"

"If anything," Jaune said. "It was your own stupidity that was your downfall. It was your fault for falling for such a trick. And to my knowledge, it isn't against the rules. I mean, do you think I'd be able to use that trick with Grimm? The monsters are mindless, but at least they're smart enough to not fall for that, Winchester. It says a lot about your intelligence. Or rather, the lack of it."

Jaune eyed the girl as she stood up. She tensed and tried to move in. He saw the punch coming at him, but didn't bother to stop it. He took the hit and came tumbling to the ground. Winchester laughed, but didn't know what to do next. He probably anticipated for him to fight back. The girl wasn't sure what to do either.

"You see that everyone?" he called out. "Arc is nothing but a fraud!"

Winchester continued to boast and refer to him in a demeaning way. He noticed a few others cheering him on. How funny. A bunch of people training to fight for humanity, following and admiring a racist. He took note of those who cheered. And he began to run through the possibilities of the girl who helped him up and tried dragging him away.

A pacifist perhaps? His instincts told him this girl was capable of so much more than acting meek and passive. Now he had a general idea of her, Winchester, and a few others in the crowd. Not to mention his own team. They didn't follow him as the girl led him out of the cafeteria. They were an exception, considering how he had presented himself to them.

"Thank you," she blurted. She didn't stop walking. She hadn't let go of his sleeve either. "I'm sorry you had to get involved with that."

"No worries. I went into that situation under my own will, and knew the potential consequences." The girl stopped in her tracks but refused to turn around and look at him. He laughed. "It's a shame that no one else bothered to step in. Probably because of the reputation I've seemed to have built."

"It's likely because of my heritage," she said. It didn't sound like a complaint. She tried taking the blame? Maybe it'd make him feel better, if he were actually bothered.

"What're you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

Jaune exhaled. "Surely you don't intend on letting them continue to treat you like that. If I were you, I'd find a way to put them in their place. They're new here, and mellowing them out will save their lives down the road."

"I..." She held her wrist and placed it against her chest. Her ears, the rabbit ones, drooped a bit. "I wouldn't want to stoop so low when it comes to my juniors. If anything, I'd be setting a bad example, using my power over them to teach them a lesson I'm sure they'll learn."

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "So you choose to take the abuse instead?"

She sighed. "I know it's not perfect, but we all have our own way of doing things, don't we?"

That's... stupid.

"Oh! Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Velvet Scarlatina. A second year and member of Team CFVY." She bowed her head a bit and offered a weak smile. "Thank you for helping me back there."

She reached her hand out. "Jaune Arc," he said as he shook it. "First year, leader of Team ABYS. Would you care to let off some steam? I find spars can help with that."

Velvet looked tempted. "A quick one." A good fight ought to take her mind off things. It's prevent him from learning more about her personality, but he's gathered enough for now. It'd be better to see what she was capable of.

He'd have to approach this one differently.

* * *

Bloody Arc and his schemes. He had to have planned that, with how he phrased his words. No, wait... only people with a brain can properly think. And Arc was more of a moron than some evil mastermind.

Weiss sat next to her teammates as Professor Goodwitch took roll call. She tapped her foot against the ground while there was still no sign of their leader. She suspected he was off asleep somewhere before she recalled what had transpired back at lunch.

She wasn't sure what to make of it. What was happening to that girl was frowned upon. It made her stomach turn when people actually applauded for Cardin Winchester, a racist, when he punched Jaune out of nowhere. She was mixed on that. Cardin telegraphed his attacked and she knew even Arc could have avoided that. Yet it was satisfying to see Arc injured, despite the situation.

It was a surprise to see Arc actually cared for anyone besides Pyrrha. However, it said a lot when he showed some empathy for a complete stranger instead of his own team. Moreover, it raised some questions regarding why he displayed some degree of concern for the girl. Perhaps he had a soft spot for faunus and the prejudice they faced. It was a shame to see that sort of behavior here in Beacon Academy. Then again, a place like this had its flaws. They accepted someone like Arc, for instance.

She heard something sit behind her. She didn't bother to turn around and greet him, she could tell who it was. Class was about to start anyway.

"Now I know it's only the first day, but I believe it'll be good to start with some placement spars for the semester." Goodwitch fixed her glasses as she addressed the class. "You'll be paired with opponents I'd like to personally evaluate. Each victory you gain will determine who your next opponent will be. As we continue throughout the year, you'll likely face the same opponent as I gauge your capabilities. Those are the basics for this class."

Goodwitch looked up in Weiss' direction. She felt an odd chill.

"Mister Arc, correct?"

Arc stood up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He adjusted his weight, practically crushing her, much to her dismay. She refrained from objecting under the watch of Professor Goodwitch.

"Yeah. By any chance we can forfeit and accept a bad grade?"

Both Weiss' and Goodwitch's eyes narrowed. "Mister Arc, I will not accept forfeits unless your aura is in the yellow. I expect some sort of effort in my class." She checked the device she held. "In fact, why don't you be the first to fight? I've read Professor Port's report on you, and I must admit I'm now curious."

"I'm afraid I'll have to deny your advances."

She only glared at him without throwing in a response.

As Arc made his way to the locker rooms to prepare, Weiss couldn't help but wonder what he had planned. He must've been up to something. Getting all chummy with Professor Port, now drawing attention from Professor Goodwitch. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the results, especially from what she's heard about him.

Just as she suspected, he's an idiot. It must've been fate for Cardin Winchester to be called out as his opponent, considering what had transpired earlier and during initiation. Apparently Arc used a cheap trick to win, and his opponents afterwards were too scared to go against him.

She never caught what it was he did, but knew he'd have something up his sleeve besides giving up.

Arc walked onto the stage as he typed something onto his scroll with his sword along his hip. It was in a sheath that appeared to be made out of some sort of alloy. It was painted white and gold, which stood out with his dark shirt and jeans. His clothes were too casual for combat gear. The gray jacket was new compared to the other day, but it had a hood, which made it harder to take him seriously. He wore it over his...

Why didn't he have his armor on?

She shook her head and analyzed Cardin. He wielded a mace and wore heavier armor. Arc didn't have his armor to weigh him down, but he lacked the muscle mass Cardin had.

The two of them stood across from each other. Cardin was eager and ready to go. He likely saw this as a chance to get more payback, but his show from earlier made his guard drop. Perhaps this was Arc's plan? Take advantage of Cardin's behavior?

She leaned on the edge of her seat when Goodwitch announced the fight had begun.

Then all of Weiss' theories lost their credibility when Arc pulled out a pistol and shot Cardin in the chest. Cardin lost his balance and fell, clearly startled by the sudden move.

"Mister Arc!" Professor Goodwitch called out. "What is the meaning of this!?" She appeared to be on the verge of a barrage of verbal abuse.

Arc on the other hand, didn't seem to care. "I took advantage of using a concealed weapon. And now-"

Professor Goodwitch waved her riding crop, enveloped Arc's pistol with a purple light. She had it levitate into the air where it ended up in her hand.

"My pistol is indeed a registered weapon," he said. "I just decided to take advantage of the element of surprise."

"Like you did during initiation, only this time you used a gun instead of your words."

"Correct."

Goodwitch didn't appear to be amused. "You will fight on without this. Think of it as a drawback. Now, fight!"

Cardin appeared to hesitate. Arc reached for something inside his jacket again, but he drew nothing. Whenever Cardin tried to take a step closer, he'd reach into his jacket again. Arc smiled every time he did this. He was completely aware of how paranoid Cardin was getting. Professor Goodwitch was beginning to lose her patience, which Cardin took notice of.

He took a deep breath before he charged in. Arc pulled out something, stopping Cardin in his tracks. It was only his scroll. At that moment, he got another message.

Suddenly, a loud shatter rang in her ears. Glass fell from the ceiling and something landed between Cardin and Arc. A familiar face dropped in from the skylight, brandishing an impractical weapon.

"I have arrived, my boy!" Professor Port declared. "Where is the danger!?"

Weiss began to piece together Arc's backup plan. When he was on his scroll earlier, he must've been sending an SOS of sorts to the professor, considering his entrance. Arc pointed at Cardin and adapted an almighty, exaggerated tone.

"There, good sir!" Jaune's smile grew more infuriating.

"Why, the nerve! It's been years since I've last seen one. A shapeshifter taking the form of a dear student of mine!" He aimed his weapon at Cardin, whom was panicking at this point. "Fear not, for I have-"

Port didn't get to finish as he was hurled through the air by Goodwitch's semblance.

"I'll have a word with you later, Peter," she said menacingly. She directed her attention towards Arc. "Dare I ask... what you've done?"

"I called in backup."

"So it would seem..."

* * *

**I've gotten many chapters done in advance. Hooray.**

**(Checks calendar)**

**...**

***internal screaming***

**I forgot to upload this chapter yesterday. Crap. Well, I won't be switching PoVs this often, but I wanted to make up for forgetting to upload the chapter yesterday, so here you go. Some extra content.**

**Now, it's been brought to my attention that some people find Jaune very OoC. I understand. This is meant to be a story where we see Jaune shaped in a different way. Originally, I was going to have this start far in the past to see what made Jaune this way, but that'd take away some of the mystery and anticipation.**

**So, thank you to the readers that are giving this a shot anyway. I'll try to meet your standards as more chapters come out.**

**I know I'm going a bit out of order with canon events, but the cafeteria scene is a new one. The scene where Cardin pulls Velvet's ears will happen later, but this is important.**

**As requested in PMs, I'll keep the notes at the end of each chapter. I've been convinced it may be good for readers to get an idea of my thought process.**

**Next update: November 26th. Remember, I'll try posting a new chapter every four days.**


	6. Chapter 6

_There are those born with gifts. They awaken their powers later in life, but by that point, their minds have been melded by arrogance and their ego, among many things. The young, impressionable minds believe the work of huntsmen are all noble with nothing but glory, fame, and recognition. It's all false. Laughably so._

_You're aware of this, are you not?_

_The monsters that plague Remnant. They tear apart whatever this world has left to offer. They cause discord, tearing humanity apart. You've heard of the villages burning because of them. Men, women, children... slaughtered, mauled, raped, used as playthings..._

_And I'm not referring to the Grimm._

_There are the lies. They abandon morals with only themselves in mind. What they're willing to sacrifice for their own sake is boundless. How many lives will they ruin, abandon, or feed to the issues of humanity just to save themselves?_

_Those monsters make _us _look like the enemy. If anyone, _we_ are the ones that know true justice. The proper way of life. Only us. And it's our job to show everyone what they're either ignorant about or denying. Show them. You have seen it all. Now deliver enlightenment._

_You wield the power to strip them down and reveal their true colors. It's about time you decide your own future. For it will determine the fates as others as well. Free them. Save them. Remember your resolve. _Our _resolve._

* * *

Jaune watched Yang as she kept checking her scroll. It was beginning to catch his attention, with how she reacted to various messages with a variety of expressions. He wondered what they were about and who they were from. Yang only changed the subject whenever he tried questioning her about it. At other times, she remained silent.

She was going to be difficult by the looks of it. His words were lingering in her mind if she couldn't look at him in the eye, which was good. His point was getting through to her, but the tradeoff was the cold shoulder. Sadly, even the most energetic of the bunch have the most difficult time crawling out of the depths of their voids. He'd have to snap her out of it, or rather, give some more somber, wholesome words.

He'd have to get back to the scroll issue later. He could tell there was some significance to it, but he had other pressing concerns. There was his plan for Goodwitch's class, which was proceeding smoothly. Velvet Scarlatina, a person with high priority on his list. His brief spar with her suggested she was a better fighter than him as well. He knew she even had the potential to challenge Pyrrha.

Which made him wonder why she refused to fight back, when it came to her tormenters at least. She actively avoided the attention of other people despite her strengths. It was nice to see she wasn't like most people gifted with semblances; cocky and smug with a hint of inadequacy. Yet she was another peculiar case. Unlike Pyrrha, she refused to use her skills at all. She wanted to act more submissive than assertive. Then there was her semblance... She only revealed it because she got too excited when she showed her weapon. He never expected a camera and hard light dust to be used like that. She had to be one of the most dangerous of those he's ever met.

His longed for the opportunity to focus on her.

Worry about the rabbit girl later, focus on the witch with malicious intention. His plan worked, sort of. He'd managed to get Cardin to surrender for the day, but he was sure he'd get his confidence back soon. It wasn't enough for the arrogant kid. He needed a bit more assistance for his awakening. The main goal he had was to establish his reputation as a resourceful one to get out of fights, or the one that stole Pyrrha Niko's chastity, not that anyone had a chance to be with her. Nor did they deserve it. He would be labeled as a coward. Then, the next phase of his main plan would begin.

He recalled how Professor Goodwitch wasn't pleased with his tactics. She lectured him and the class every now and then how his behavior wasn't tolerated by her. Whenever he tried to defend himself, she'd shut him up. Wherever his right of free speech went, he wanted it back. She even warned him how the next farce like that would come with dire consequences. Not that it'd matter, he had an idea what she'd do.

That was the whole point of provoking her traditional means. He'd have to make her enforce it, then strip it down to nothing but its flaws.

_"Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mister Arc?"_

_"He should've called in his own backup?"_

The rest of the conversation continued without his thoughts. He recalled how he spotted Weiss' face in her hands and could tell how she was groaning. Yang looked like she had discovered a mythical creature, with how surprised she looked. Blake on the other hand eyed him oddly. Something told him he'd have to keep an eye on her. She moved up a few places on his list. For different reasons...

Now though, he was with his team in their dorm. Classes were over for the day, so they had some free time. Jaune tried to adjust to how his bed felt. It was nice to have plenty of space, with how the three girls moved his bed away from theirs. As he pondered his next few moves, Weiss continued doing some homework, Blake was reading to herself and glancing his way every now and then, and Yang was still on her scroll.

There wasn't a word shared between any of them. The silence lingered for another few minutes before Yang got off her bed and dug through her bag, still packed with her clothes. She took out a rather eye-catching outfit which Blake felt the need to comment on.

"You going somewhere?" she asked. Yang didn't look at her, but nodded. Weiss didn't seem interested and continued doing her work. Blake closed her book and set it aside. "You realize we have classes tomorrow, right?" Yang nodded again, but didn't offer anything else after that.

Yang took her outfit into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later and took her scroll and wallet. She also fished for some keys from her bag before heading to the door. She didn't utter another word as she left.

"You're not concerned about where she's going?" he asked. Blake shot him an unreadable look. "By the looks of it, she was going out for the night. As in, not coming back until tomorrow."

"What gave you that idea?" Weiss wondered. "Or rather, why would you care about what she does? Considering the way you acted the other night."

"You seem to misunderstand, Weiss." Weiss flinched when Jaune stood behind her and slammed a hand on the desk. He flashed a smile. "I do care. If I hadn't shared my opinion on initiation, she wouldn't have learned anything. The point of tough love is to make them think for themselves. I'd rather see her toughen up than have her buried six feet under."

"You have a funny way of showing your treasured generosity, Arc." Weiss looked up at him indignantly. "There were plenty of ways to handle that situation. All Yang did was say hello to you and you felt the need to grill her about a touchy subject. Forgive me for having some tact, Arc."

"And what else have you done for her?" He leaned in and gave no regards to her personal space. "Besides ridiculing me for helping Yang my own way, what have you done for her? I want you to really think about that. All you care about is maintaining some image, Ice Queen. That was the whole point of befriending Pyrrha, wasn't it? To begin your conquest of Beacon; to use her to help paint yourself as some masterpiece? Mark the most prestigious academy in all of Vale for the sake of the SDC?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Where is this coming from?" She crossed her arms and adapted the pristine posture she always displayed.

"Plenty of things, Ice Queen." Jaune leaned against the desk and looked up. "I've been making Yang think. You, on the other hand, have been a constant thorn in my side. I simply don't like you. And you haven't done anything to make me feel otherwise. Now tell me, what're you going to do about it?"

She scoffed. "Why should I be concerned with how you view me? You seem to be convinced you know me so well."

"Because at this point, I wouldn't care whether or not you'll die." Weiss slammed her hand down on the desk and looked up at him, eyes wide. She didn't bother to maintain composure. "Surprised? Funny, I didn't expect my opinion to matter. There are plenty of things that could happen out there, and I'm fairly sure cooperating with me will help. Because Ice Queen, unlike you, I've handled myself out there. I've endured what Remnant has to offer."

Jaune noted some signs and tried to decide which route was more effective. He had Weiss in a good position, but one wrong step may make Weiss less genuine. He provoked her to act honestly, and her guard might come back if he doesn't get what he needs soon. He'd press the right buttons to bring out Weiss, not the Schnee.

"I think you couldn't care less about what happens to anyone besides yourself." Weiss' knuckles tightened. He got another strong reaction out of her. Perfect. "You should care because you're convincing me I should leave you behind. Heck, you were more concerned about the image Team Abyss has to uphold rather than how I was a wreck this morning. I could've been mugged for all you knew."

Weiss was going to burst soon. One last push...

"Then again, that's to be expected of a Schnee."

Attacking her precious family name. It was bound to yield the expected results. Weiss stood up but didn't meet his eyes. He could tell she was on the verge of breaking down and possibly assaulting him. Nothing new, but he was ready for it anyway. Here it comes... the barrage of words and scorn. She'd defend her family and give another half-assed response to any situation that put the Schnees in hot water.

It didn't come though. Only a few tears leaked as Weiss spoke, voice strained.

"I am quite familiar with the reputation my family has. I may be a Schnee, Jaune, but I am not one of them." Weiss gripped his collar. "You know _nothing_ about me. All the people I've lost because of the enemies my father has made... I am not some heartless ice sculpture, unlike you! I care for this team, and not just the image. I give a damn about Yang! All you've done since we've met was antagonize me before even introducing yourself properly!" She kept tugging on his collar as she continued to let a few tears fall. "Your twisted sense of compassion should not frame me as some heartless witch. Instead of generating discord by manipulating us, why don't you fix problems instead of causing them?"

She shoved him away from her. He stepped back, only for her to keep drilling her finger against his chest, forcing him to the other side of the room until his back hit the wall. His prediction was wrong...?

"You want to how I'm really like?" she laughed. "Fine. Fine, just _perfect_! You want to help us as our leader? Why don't you have some _fucking_ decency and have a proper conversation with me instead of provoking me to be the Weiss you've envisioned?" She eyed him. "Or did you already have a biased opinion on me? What makes you think you've got an accurate idea of me if you're only drawing out what _you_ _want_ to see?"

Jaune was speechless. He was expecting her to berate him, sure but... His methods to reveal one's true colors were effective, but were they really causing issues? And were these issues only bringing out the negative aspects of one's personality?

No... it was a way to see how one would handle a situation. Weiss is... simply immature.

He refused to answer her. He didn't even look at Blake as he headed for the door.

* * *

"The nerve..." Weiss snarled. "What makes him think he can act like that?" She wiped her face with her sleeves and tried to immerse herself in the work she had before her again. She couldn't shake the look Jaune had on his face though.

"Aren't you curious?" Blake asked. "Why he's even like that?"

"Don't tell me you're taking his side..." Weiss said. She rubbed her temples and tried to keep her hands from shaking. "If I'm seriously alone again, I'll... I'll..." Weiss broke down. She didn't hold back at this point.

Blake no motion to comfort her. Weiss was herself before a Schnee, but... Why couldn't she bring herself to comfort the poor girl? She helped Yang no problem. Yet, she couldn't shake her own opinion of Weiss Schnee the heiress. Perhaps she was no better than Jaune...

"Weiss, I..."

"Don't." Her tone was heavier. It went unsaid, but it was clear anything else from her would only make her snap. Blake wasn't like Jaune. It wouldn't be fair to pester Weiss while she's stressed like this. Blake really didn't know Weiss. She was skeptical when she learned she would be on the same team as Weiss Schnee of all people, but this showed there was much more to her than she initially believed.

"I'll give you some space."

Blake made her way to the door and gently closed it behind her. She sighed to herself as her headache grew worse. Again, this was meant to be a fresh start after the White Fang. Why did there have to be so much drama already? She didn't exactly sign up for this.

She didn't really have anywhere else to go. There was Team Ruin right next door, but she didn't know them very well. Nor was she in the mood to explain the situation. This was more Jaune and Weiss' issue. It affected the whole team, but the two of them needed to sort things out. Conflicting ideologies had that affect, sadly. Especially when both sides were correct to some degree. It reminded her a bit about the White Fang.

She shook her head as she walked down the hall. No need to dwell on the past when there's issues she needs to address now. Jaune had a warped view on other people. He cares about the team, in a brutal way, but his actions don't make sense. Back in the Emerald Forest, he seemed content of letting Yang and Ruby meet their end at the hands of the Grimm. Yet he tries to enforce a harsh lesson on Yang that's clearly dug too deep. And there was that fiasco at the cafeteria earlier today. He helped that faunus, but did so in a kind way. Nothing like the way he approached Yang's situation.

Did he just care for the faunus then? Blake's eyes widened. He's been biased about his opinion on Weiss, that much is true. Is it possible he'd had a grudge not just against Weiss before he even met her, but the SDC as a whole? His disdain towards her has been clear, and he cares for faunus, evident by his actions towards the rabbit girl.

Maybe he had family or another loved one, only to be destroyed by the SDC? It'd explain his behavior. It may even be why he has such a cynical mindset. He's lost someone to the SDC, a faunus perhaps, and that's why he takes it out on Weiss...

Blake's mind whirled. No, that'd be a bit of a stretch. He was like that with Yang as well. She didn't exactly have concrete proof, and she didn't have any leads to go on like family. She doubted he'd just open up about his past, considering how cold he's been.

Has he been different to anyone else?

Blake stopped in her tracks and turned around before sprinting back towards her room. She stood outside Ruin's dorm and braced herself as she knocked. Perhaps Pyrrha could offer some insight on the situation? She was Jaune's friend after all, right?

Eventually, the door opened to reveal a familiar face. Not the one she was looking for, sadly.

"Hey, Blake." Ruby appeared to be in a good mood. It was so much different here at Ruin's dorm compared to her own. "Uh, you need something?"

Blake blinked. "Oh, yeah... Is Pyrrha here, by any chance?"

Ruby looked back and rolled her head, signaling for Pyrrha to come. Ruby backed up and let Pyrrha by her. Blake never had a proper conversation with Pyrrha before, but she'd heard of how she's a renowned fighter with a heart that Jaune has allegedly wormed his way into. Still, rumors were still rumors. She doubted someone as elite as her would be that close with someone like Jaune, but she was a start.

"Blake, right?" She nodded. "What is it you seek?"

She gestured for her to come out into the hall. "There's something I'd like to discuss, but I'd prefer to keep it private. It's about Jaune." Pyrrha's curiosity grew. She nodded to her team before stepping out and closing the door behind her. "You know how he doesn't get along with Weiss, right?"

Pyrrha smiled, surprisingly. "Oh dear... how'd he push her buttons this time? Allow me to clarify that he doesn't actually believe Weiss swings that way. He just enjoys getting under her skin."

Okay then...?

"It's sort of like that..." Blake tried to piece together a way to put this lightly. "The two of them got in a fight, and I was wondering if you could tell me about Jaune."

"First day as a team and its gotten bad, hm?" Pyrrha adopted a more neutral look like before. Perhaps her prying for details about Jaune rose her guard? "I'm afraid there's a lot I still don't know about Jaune, but I'd be more than happy to tell you what I can if it'll help. May I ask why you've come to me for this?"

"Jaune isn't exactly the most open of individuals, and I've heard he's rather fond of you, so I figured you could tell me more about him."

"Fond of me...?" Pyrrha grew a small smile. "Well, we met on our first day here. If I had to describe him with one word, I'd say he's unorthodox. He doesn't seem to care about what others think of him, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind, not matter how crude or asinine it may be. Well, I offer my disapproval over some things, but he knows whenever I'm teasing. He has no boundaries and lacks tact, but he hasn't gone out of his way to intrude on sensitive territory. He's teased me about some... lewd things, but he means it in good nature. They're simply jests."

Pyrrha hasn't seen this side of Jaune? Then again, she hasn't acquainted herself with the Jaune Pyrrha's familiar with. He did display some of this bizarre behavior when she and Yang first properly met him, but it soon shattered into his other self. He had a polite tone and mannerisms, but his words cut through them like a knife through hot butter. Was he intentionally showing different aspects of his personality to different people? Why though?

"I see..." Blake didn't know what else to offer. She wasn't getting much out of this. "Has he ever mentioned his past? Like, family, friends, or his life at all before Beacon?"

Pyrrha held her hands together and pressed her fingers against her lips. "I don't think so. We usually just talk to each other about random things. It's tiring, but fun to take him on in a battle of wits."

"And what's _your_ opinion on him?"

"Eh?" Pyrrha's face froze. "W-Well, as odd as he may be, I enjoy his company, despite what others might say. Why do you ask?"

Because the rumors of how Pyrrha's his puppet have been bothering her...

* * *

_Am I wrong...?_

No, of course not. He's managed to get an accurate description of one's innate self through his methods. In order to bring out one's sincere form, he'd have to provoke them into answering certain situations honestly. Then he'd act accordingly. Anyone arrogant needed to mellow out, and the source of that was usually their delusions of being invincible thanks to aura, or almighty because of their semblance.

Someone with gifts needed to utilize them, but not become one of the egotistic ones. They just needed that encouragement. Like Velvet, based on what he's gathered so far.

And Weiss was just... a brat! She was among the worst of them, that's all. Damn her! He has caught plenty of criminals before. All sorts of them. He's judged plenty of people and determined who they really are without fail. He's saved plenty of people from certain doom by helping them realize how flawed their ways of life were. How dare she just... question everything he's done! What defines what he is!

If people didn't learn now, then they'd ought as well kill themselves and get it over with.

He shook his head. No, she didn't directly aim that at him. She was merely defending herself...

He just needed to find something to focus on. He's come too far from the beginning to question everything he's done until now. Velvet, Pyrrha, even Yang. Any would do. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Pyrrha though, and he wouldn't want to hunt Velvet down now, he needed to wait when it came to her. Yang then. She couldn't have gotten too far. She's most definitely gone to Vale and locating her would be easy so long as she kept her scroll on.

Being the leader of the team granted him access to an app that allowed him to view his team's location and aura meters. There were a few perks at least.

He caught the next airship heading to Vale and conjured up different ways he could approach this. He needed to gather his thoughts after that moment with Weiss. He wanted to purge it from his mind.

Yang has been on her scroll often today, and she's been messaging someone unpleasant if her expressions were anything to go by. It's possible she's meeting with this person, much to her dismay. Why she would go out of her way to see someone like that during her time at Beacon was the question though.

He wanted to find her and observe. An odd presence enveloped him though. Part of him was familiar with the vibes he was getting, yet the majority of him wanted to find a way around this situation. Because there was no possible way he could take on the devil herself.

Jaune smiled to himself. "Calling in the favor already, hm?" He turned to the girl that materialized out of thin air. "Hello, Neo."

Neo flashed a devilish smile as she curtsied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, that was certainly faster than I had anticipated," Roman quipped. "Welcome to my humble abode, kid. Or rather, Neo's, as you're aware. I'd say it's been too long, but in truth, it hasn't been long enough." Roman lit a cigar with his lighter as he sat down on the couch across from him and Neo. Roman relaxed on the couch and let out a puff of smoke. "Not that I don't ever look forward to doing business with you, I'd much rather maintain any beneficial relationships. It's just that, reunions are far more enjoyable when it's been a while. Makes sharing drinks much more fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Jaune nodded and smiled. "I find a good drink with a friend meaningful, no matter how long it's been. So long as it's not every night, or else that'd make us alcoholics more than anything." He eyed the bottle on the table before them. "Though I doubt that's been stopping you from indulging yourself."

Roman barked a laugh. "Ah, as witty as ever, eh?" He let out another cloud, aimed away from Jaune and Neo. "I'll cut to the chase; I had Neo here track you down because I need to ask for a favor, kid."

Jaune rose an eyebrow. "You're not calling in the favor I owe you?"

"Ha, no..." Roman sat up straight and twirled his cane. "You see, getting together those transcripts and sorting out all sorts of data and all that other junk within a short timespan was a bit of a hassle. The worth of that is equal to a huge favor. For now, I am asking for a small one that won't take up too much of your time. In fact, it may even benefit you as well."

"Oh?" Jaune adjusted himself despite Neo's protests. She mentioned how he was far more comfortable than the cheap couch they were on the last time they met. He'd learned not to argue with her. Despite her disability, she was quite the snarky one. "You've caught my attention..."

"You know how there've been all these dust robberies left and right? Stores have been cleared out, almost like a phantom has gotten his hands on them." Roman raised his hands. "Not that I'm taking credit for the perfect displays of thievery."

"Of course..."

"Recently, one of the attempts was foiled by a little girl." Jaune smirked at that, ready to comment on it. Roman beat him to it though. "It was the fault of the unprofessional goons along with this phantom, I assure you. So, this girl was one of those types wanting to play the hero, right? Well, it so happens that my boss has an interest in her. And I've been ordered to find out more about her."

"Dare I ask what some presumably unsavory man would want to do with an underage girl?"

"_She_ mentioned how it was none of my business. And she assured me how she wasn't going to kill the girl or anything. You know how it goes, I don't get involved with hits. That's Neo's thing."

Neo stroked his cheek. He could just feel the smile on her face. She knew what she was doing, with how soft she was on his lap and the way she squirmed whenever he tried to move. He'd have been tempted with that mask if it weren't for the killer hiding underneath it. She wouldn't ensnare him quite so easily.

"Based on our intel given by our mutual acquaintance, the little girl happens to go to Beacon Academy. And she was accepted two years early, believe it or not. Normally, I'd have Neo look into it, but her skills are being put to use elsewhere at the moment."

"Assisting this phantom thief with his heists, I presume?"

"Who could say? Neo's clients are rather private." Roman smirked, stood up and went to a cabinet for some glasses. He sat back down and poured three glasses of what appeared to be whiskey. "Then I had the genius idea of asking you. Seeing as you're a student at Beacon, not to mention the target in question is easily among the idealistic types. One of the fools I'm certain you'd be happy to get your hands on, considering your mission..."

"Very tempting, Roman..." Jaune held Neo in place by wrapping his arms around her abdomen. He handed her a glass before reaching for his own. "Hm, I may actually become fond of alcohol with your guidance, Roman..."

"So kid, what do you say?"

"I'll have to decline."

"Fantastic-" Roman paused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"As you know, I have my own agenda. I'd be more than happy to accept a favor for you Roman, you have my respect and all." Jaune placed his glass down. "However, my own plans need to continue. I'd be happy to look into this girl if I had time, but I actually need to find someone else."

Roman didn't look pleased. "You know, when we first met, I couldn't give a damn about the amount of lien you could offer for some papers. But after watching you take down Neo of all people, I decided to comply with your request." Roman looked down at him. "I respect you as well, but you need to understand even a small favor from my boss isn't to be ignored."

"And who is your boss?"

"I can't tell you that," he said. "I _can_ say that she's out of your league. This whole... philosophy of yours, I agree with how the kingdoms are destroying themselves and all and need to face the music, but you're gonna want to put that aside when it comes to this woman."

"Either you can delay her demands or find someone else to gather your intel," Jaune said lightly. "Right now, I'm burning up some of the time I have to catch some bombastic blonde in the middle of the act. I've got my own info I need to garner."

"Bombastic blonde...?" Roman's eyes narrowed. "You don't mean the one that trashed our mutual acquaintance's club, do you?"

"That's the one, actually. I need to keep my eye on her."

"How about this," Roman offered. "You get what you can on this girl for me, and I'll keep an eye out for this blonde of yours. Our little friend of ours mentioned he was calling her in to pay back the damages for her little temper tantrum."

So that's where she was going... Before Beacon, Hei-Xiong, or Junior, was more than happy to spill some information on the girl that had just destroyed his club. Well, he ranted when Jaune offered some help. He came in for another manner, but found the place a mess. He was surprised to have spotted Yang on the first day, and it was a bigger surprise to find out she was going to be on his team.

It gave her a good place on his list since she was so reckless with her gifts. Not only did he need to get her to learn her place, she was going to face some serious consequences for her actions. Whatever made her think becoming a major enemy of a mafia boss was a good idea, he didn't have a clue. It must've been a heat of the moment sort of scenario.

"So he's made his move?" Jaune rested his chin against Neo's shoulder. "Alright then. You've just given me some free time, Roman. I'd be happy to get some info for you. What's the mark's name?"

"Ruby Rose."

* * *

Weiss tapped her foot on the ground as Ruby finished up her spar with one of the members of Team Cardinal. Her heels clicked in a rhythm as she contained her anger. She didn't want to admit it, but Arc's assumption was correct about Yang intending to stay out all night. She hadn't come back, and she wasn't even here for Goodwitch's class. Arc wasn't present as well, unsurprisingly. Yet he wasn't even here for Port's class just earlier, which was odd. So he was late for a different reason this time. Weiss bit her lip as she recalled the whole fiasco yesterday.

Even Blake wasn't here, which was great to try to explain to Professor Goodwitch. She did not look amused when almost the entirety of Team Abyss was missing. How could everything be going horribly wrong? Maybe she should've gone to Mistral instead of Vale, it'd certainly be short of a particular blonde she couldn't purge from her mind.

Some of the other students noticed how Arc wasn't here as well. She couldn't remember some of their faces, but she was certain they'd remember Arc's with how relieved the majority of them appeared to be. Well, at first.

"Where have you been?" she whispered with hints of anger over in Arc's direction. For some reason, he kept moving past her. He continued his way down until he sat down near the front of the bleachers. A few of the students nearby scooted away from him and started whispering. They didn't bother to try to act subtle with their disdain towards him, which was a given.

Professor Goodwitch looked up from her scroll pad and grew a frown as her eyebrows furrowed. She looked as displeased as she felt. "And would you care to explain why you are nearly half an hour late, Mister Arc?"

Arc didn't respond for some reason. Weiss groaned into her hands again as Arc continued to play this ridiculous game of dragging his reputation through the mud. She couldn't fathom as to why he would do such a thing. Was he some masochist or something? Did he even feel pain from this? Or was her and the annoyance of others just satisfying to him?

He wouldn't go far, that's for sure.

"Mister Arc!" Professor Goodwitch called out. She waved her riding crop and Weiss watched as Jaune's scroll flew through the air into her hand. Professor Goodwitch eyed the device in her hand and took a look at the screen. She fumbled with it and fell to the ground. If she tried to catch it with her semblance, she was far too late.

"You know it's rude to look at someone else's scroll." Arc, the fool, felt the need to make a redundant point. Whatever made him think it was a good idea to watch something on his scroll in the middle of class was beyond her. "If you broke that, I hope you'll be decent enough to reimburse me for the cost of damages."

Professor Goodwitch whipped out her riding crop and enveloped Arc with her semblance. She held the device next to her, but turned around so that she had her back and the scroll facing the spectators.

She lowered her voice, but Weiss could pick up what she was saying. "What is this... this... inappropriate material on your scroll!?"

Jaune turned his head, still in the air, to look at his scroll. He rose his eyebrows. "This isn't what I was watching just now. Miss Goodwitch, I didn't know you were into these sort of things."

"You are quite aware this is _your_ doing!" Her voice peaked at that. "Dare I ask why you are watching porn in the middle of my class!?"

Weiss blinked. The other students brought their hands to their faces with horrified expressions, or they howled with laughter. It soon grew out of control, which made her tilt her head.

_What's porn...?_

"You will fight. _Now_," Professor Goodwitch seethed. "Get your equipment and get ready to fight Mister Winchester."

"About that..."

She let him go as he fell on the ground. He didn't even try to cushion the fall. She fetched a familiar pistol with her semblance and let it land next to his head. He still didn't even lift it...

"You are equipped. If you've forgotten the rest of it, then you'll have to work around that mistake."

Arc's head popped up as if he heard there was a million lien just before him. He smiled, grabbed his pistol, then stood on the other side of the stage, ready to go. She just allowed him to use whatever means necessary to win, didn't she? Or end the fight, rather. Professor Goodwitch took a deep breath and remained silent for a good few seconds before she coughed into her hand and brought up her scroll pad. Her eye twitched.

"Mister Arc, would you care to explain why your aura isn't fully replenished? You realize-"

"I have everything I need to win. Trust me..." He winked at her.

"Allow me to go over the rules..."

"Cardin is still changing in the locker room."

"These rules are for you specifically," she said. "You may not invite your opponent to forfeit, I should be aware of any weapons you intend to use, you may not call in reinforcements whether they're on your team or not, and you may not bribe your opponent to give up. You will have a proper fight."

"What about blackmail?"

"That is an entirely different issue..."

Weiss watched as Cardin Winchester stepped onto the stage. He didn't bear that cocky smirk like last time, but he wasn't completely nervous, unlike most of the others when they just looked at Arc. Cardin got into a proper stance and held his mace up. It appeared he kept his grip really tight. Weiss sighed to herself when she spotted the new addition to his equipment.

He added shin pads...

"If the two of you are ready..." Arc didn't even raise his pistol. In fact, he didn't have it drawn. "Mister Arc, it'll be reassuring if you were to at least try to fight."

"Okay."

He kept his pistol in its holster.

"Begin!"

"I forfeit."

"I will accept it when your aura is below twenty percent! FIGHT!"

Cardin charged and swung. Arc dodged to the side with relative ease. He had plenty of openings, but didn't bother to retaliate. Weiss had hoped he was going to use martial arts to defend himself instead of his pistol, but he didn't appear to bother. Cardin went in for a second swing, but Arc stepped to the side again. Cardin roared and slammed his mace down.

Arc moved. He kicked Cardin's wrist, causing him to lose his grip. Weiss stepped up from her seat, almost prepared to cheer as Arc successfully disarmed him. Cardin held his hands up, ready to block any strikes. Arc didn't go in though... he kept walking away from him, leaving Cardin stunned. He scrambled for his weapon and picked it up. Weiss could hear a bit more laughter in the crowd.

Weiss was just about to give up when Arc drew his pistol. For some reason, Weiss had lost all hope she had for the moron. Except he actually fired it, and hit Cardin square in the chest. He'd managed to destroy some of Cardin's confidence with how he easily disarmed him, true. He also had the obvious range advantage with how accurate his shots were. And he was wearing Cardin out with his evasive actions. But would he go in for the win?

She doubted it.

Arc kept toying with Cardin until he decided to stop running around, recognizing he's burning too much energy chasing Arc. He walked over to him and tried cornering Arc to the edge. It appeared to be working too. Arc was out of bullets unless he had a spare magazine, but since he just got it back...

"Time out!" Arc called.

Cardin stopped and looked at the professor but kept his eye on Arc just in case. She shook her head, ready to deny Arc of his request.

"I'd rather not keep the delivery girl waiting. She has a job to do!"

Weiss grew a puzzled look, like everyone else. Arc pointed behind her near the doors and all eyes directed themselves to them. Before them was a petite girl with a cap and uniform on. She held a large, flat box in one hand. She recognized the logo. It was for a pizza chain...

"I..." Goodwitch gave up. "Be quick."

Weiss felt pity. Professor Goodwitch probably wasn't used to trouble like Arc, but hey, she had to live with him for the next four years. To think Arc would order a pizza just to interrupt the fight. She didn't know when he'd managed to order it, but she felt her will to maintain any sanity slipping away.

"Could you... give me a lift?" he asked the professor. "I'd rather not run through the-"

Arc was launched through the air and he landed right next to Weiss. He looked at her, waved, and smiled before he made his way up the steps and pulled out some lien as payment for the girl. She maintained a friendly smile and happily accepted the payment before presenting his pizza. He whispered into her ear, which she chuckled at. Sort of, since Weiss didn't hear any laughter. Arc came back down the stairs as the girl, still holding the pizza, followed him and sat down next to her.

"She's an old friend plus the trip back to Vale will take a while anyway so she has some time to watch," he explained. "Feel free to have a slice, Weiss."

As if she'd accept a greasy slab of cheese, sauce and bread. It'd do him no good for his behavior in her book. Arc vaulted over the railing and landed on the lower floor before making his way back to the stage. Weiss sighed to herself as Arc finally got into a proper stance. It looked like he was ready to have a proper fight.

"Now then..." Professor Goodwitch fixed her glasses and eyed the two of them. Cardin appeared to have caught his breath. "Resume the match!"

Jaune roared and charged. Cardin had a surprised look before he mimicked the action and ran toward him as well. Was this finally...

Weiss lost her train of thought as a rocket locker crashed through the roof and landed between Cardin and Arc. Arc cheered as he went over and opened it to reveal his equipment. He quickly and happily prepped himself before he faced Cardin with a cocky, toothy smile on his face with his blade drawn. Cardin on the other hand, was on his back against the ground with his weapon not in hand. He crawled away, terrified.

"I give up! I can't do this..." he whimpered.

Arc shot his hands up in the air, triumphant. "I won!"

The rocket locker was coated in a familiar shade of purple as it was hurled to the side of the stage. The remnants of the skylight began to float to the edges of the stage, clearing it for the next fight. Professor Goodwitch looked infuriated.

"Mister Arc!" she yelled. "Never, and I mean _never_, have I ever faced such a... a..."

"Charming, sexy young man you'd like to-"

"Teach a lesson, right here and now!" She stomped her heel and ushered Cardin towards the changing room. Her clenched her fists and she appeared to be ready to burst. "Your next opponent, Mister Arc, will be me. I dare you to try such tricks on me. I will teach you your place regardless of what you have to throw at me."

Arc smiled as he sheathed his sword. He drew his pistol and replaced his empty magazine with a full one he swiped from his locker earlier. He held it in his left hand as he drew his sword in his right. He held it, ready to go. He... actually looked serious.

"Alright. Keep in mind I'll be fighting as if it were for my life. You are such a formidable foe, after all..."

As the two of them took their positions, murmurs reached her ears. They went on about how Arc was finally going to receive some well-earned justice. The trickster and coward of the year about to be put down for good. Weiss clenched her fist when she heard her name, but couldn't make out how she was involved in their conversation.

The delivery girl next to her kicked her legs in the air repeatedly like a child as she munched on a slice of pizza. She appeared to be focused on the fight about to commence. She'd never seen a civilian look so intently at a display like this.

"Let's see... you rely on that semblance of yours," he pointed out. "I've been resourceful, Glynda, and I must say I'm disappointed you're one of the traditional; types when it comes to teaching. You have to understand the new generation has much to learn. People must adapt to situations and use whatever means necessary in order to survive... Allow me to teach you that."

Her attention was drawn by the footsteps Arc made as he closed the distance between him and the professor. She responded by ensnaring him with her semblance. Somehow, he'd managed to break out of it. Weiss wasn't sure how the professor's semblance worked, but she apparently needed to lock onto her target to actually catch them by the looks of it.

Instead of trying again, she tried to use the debris from the skylight and direct it at Arc. He reacted and holstered his gun lightning fast before holding his sheath. It was mecha-shift? It transformed into a shield, retaining its color but a symbol she didn't recognize was painted on it in yellow. His family crest? He blocked the incoming shards of glass and rubble as he prepared to bash her.

He was getting very close, which made Weiss fidget with her fingers in anticipation. Arc managed to switch his shield for his gun swiftly. He expertly handled his weapons on a level far above average, much to her surprise. It was fascinating to watch the fool go in for a hit. Maybe he wasn't so incompetent.

The professor tried using her semblance, but she had to stop the bullets that were fired at her. Arc was so close! But the drawback was how the professor could just use her semblance on him and knock him away.

Arc managed to graze her though. There was a visible cut on her left arm. Weiss looked up at the monitor and noticed Professor Goodwitch's aura was barely entering the yellow. Perhaps she didn't focus her aura on that spot? That's odd though, she was a professor at Beacon Academy for crying out loud!

He went in for another slash which the professor held out her riding crop, preparing to use her semblance to defend.

However, she let out a hideous scream as Arc swung his blade and struck her. Weiss paled as she saw the blood splatter on the arena and drip from the edge of Arc's sword. He... managed to draw blood? How? Wait, was getting the professor to waste her aura on her semblance before the fight even started a part of his plan? Arc didn't let up. He went in for another heavy swing, but the professor barely managed to evade it.

Arc shot another two bullets that were just below her abdomen wound. One must've missed since only one gunshot wound appeared. He shot again at her leg, causing her to struggle to stand on the same leg. Arc went in again and slit her neck. It was just deep enough to make it hard for her to speak by the looks of it.

What on Remnant was he doing!? The fight was clearly over! Weiss spotted the professor's aura meter hadn't gone below forty percent yet, so how was she getting hurt like this? She had aura and registered the incoming threats, she could've used her semblance and multiple instances.

Without it... was she really this vulnerable?

Arc slowly made his way over to her. She had collapsed and couldn't utter a response. He stood over her as he aimed his gun.

"I guess I win?"

"..." the professor tried. She was spitting out a considerable amount of blood.

"That's not a no, Glynda."

She nodded her head. And kept doing so with fear in her eyes.

Weiss watched as Arc ripped a part of his shirt off and tried to bandage some of her wounds. He put pressure on them, then looked up at the spectators. She noticed how something was going on with his arms. Was he... infusing his aura into her to help her heal? A few of the spectators came out and made their way down to help with the professor. Weiss spotted how some were too afraid to go near him, with how they kept their distance from him and constantly looked at him, terrified.

Arc was looking directly at Weiss, filling her with fear. He only smiled. This was what she was berating? Not a moron, but a monster...

"By the gods..." someone said. Weiss caught them shuddering with a teammate trying to comfort them. If someone managed to get this shaken then...

The girl!

Weiss knew she couldn't shield her eyes from what had happened, but she could get her out of here. Weiss froze. The girl was still eating. She didn't look scared at all, but she looked...

Entertained.

* * *

**Yes, I know Cardin has armor around his legs in canon. I felt it would be funny he added that to his arsenal because of Jaune.**

**So it finally happens. Jaune brings down the witch of Beacon Academy, with his feat bound to spread throughout the entirety of the school. Obviously, his actions will have consequences, as will others as he makes them in the future.**

**This is not the end. Oh no...**

**Next chapter: December 4th**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you that have read up until my small hiatus, please note this is the same eighth chapter from back then. Please read the note at the bottom.**

* * *

_Do you feel empowered? Can you feel it? The gift I've bestowed upon you. You've judged and shaped your first mind for the better. Fulfilling, no? To enforce our wills upon them to make them understand. The power to control inanimate objects like puppets with strings... Their behavior was expected, and now look at them grovel. _

_This'll be a message to them. Let them see how they're not special. In the end, they're only human._

_And all humans are bound to know their place._

* * *

Velvet eyed the vials of dust Jaune presented to her. She hesitantly reached her hands out and held the vials and inspected them. He understood why she looked so surprised and thankful, even how she pushed the vials back into her arms, shaking her head with such an innocent look on her face.

"Jaune, this is incredibly generous of you, but I can't accept this." Velvet looked as flustered as the first girl he'd ever flirted with. "Hard light dust is very expensive, and the two of us hardly know each other. I couldn't possibly-"

He returned the vials to her and maintained his demeanor. "I insist, Velvet. Think of it as an investment. You recall my comments on your fighting style when we first spoke to each other? I'm by no means the best fighter out there, but you're an interesting case. Not only are you a trump card of sorts, but you can help me handle various kinds of fighting styles. So, I'd be happy to help you acquire dust and photographs."

The girl really was fascinating. With the gifts she had, she chose to tread a path of a mild boaster. An excitable one eager to do the right thing. Yet she hesitated at times to demonstrate her place. She wasn't arrogant, thankfully, but her hesitation was an annoyance. He wanted to know more about her, how far he could push her until she changed. What made her tick?

Neo brought the dust he'd asked for, and even went along with the whole pizza delivery idea he came up with. He expected her to not bother, but she's full of surprises. The uniform was easy due to her semblance, but he didn't give her any extra lien to motivate her to go buy him lunch, despite how she ate most of it. Eh, pepperoni wasn't a complex order. Must've been easy to steal.

She appeared to be entertained after his display. He felt fulfilled when everyone was silent, in shock over how Glynda Goodwitch was just like all of them in the end. A human being without her semblance, one that relies to heavily on it. He'd expected it to be more difficult. Then again, the ones that rely on their semblance for their fighting style tended to be the most surprised to find it not working. He wondered how it would be for Velvet, considering she primarily used her skill in martial arts.

The aftermath of the spar was as expected. The medical staff were looking after the professor as the students answered what questions the faculty had. Word would spread that he had managed to defeat her, he was sure of it. The rumors may fudge the truth a bit, but he could improvise. The coward managing to win had more of an impact to it. He'd have to consider how Pyrrha may react, but that was something he'd planned for and would handle whenever necessary. A small part of him longed for a conversation with her.

He had a serious chat with the headmaster, but a man like that was quite busy. Jaune was too. He wanted to plant the seeds for Velvet and get started on Ruby afterwards. Nothing too complicated, just a proper introduction as the leader of Team Abyss. The way to get into her heart was by helping her older sister.

_Honestly Yang, you're making this too easy._

Headmaster Ozpin was difficult to read as he spoke, but anything he had to say was easy to counter. All Jaune had to do was share his opinion on what a real fight was like out there in the real world. Goodwitch's idea of a fight as a sport was laughable, and how he was technically handicapped with Goodwitch's 'conditions'. Ozpin didn't appear to have the time or patience to deal with him at the moment. Jaune didn't fear expulsion. He had a plan for that should the scenario come to fruition.

Neo also delivered a message for Roman. She pantomimed how he was working on his own business and he was meeting Junior later that night, so he'd get the info Jaune wanted later. Neo would be their little messenger of course, which was a bit ironic, yet amusing.

Still, it was a surprise to see Yang go as far as to strip for strangers. He expected her to use her other assets, but her choice was her choice. He'd have to help her with that later. Let it sink in for now and take its toll. Now that he thought about it, she probably wasn't an enforcer because of how his semblance contributed to her injuries.

Velvet held the vials as if they were diamonds, which made sense. "These are incredibly expensive Jaune, and this looks more pure than what I usually use."

"Please don't think too much on the cost," he begged. "I assure you, it's no hindrance to me. If anything, your sheer gratitude is enough thanks for my gift. It'd be a shame to see you're true potential to go to waste."

"Th-Thank you..." she whispered. "My leader, Coco, usually tries to reserve me for emergencies, considering how expensive this dust is. Would you care to spar again? I'm... a little bit eager to use this," she admitted, cheeks flushed.

"Heh, you're so cute..." Velvet erected herself, eyes wide. Jaune internally sighed to himself. How easy was it to worm his way into this girl's heart, he wondered? It all starts with a few simple words. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

Weiss shuddered at the recollection of what had transpired in combat class just a few minutes ago. Arc had healed the professor of her wounds with his semblance. All he did was amplify her aura so she could heal herself. A healing semblance... How ironic for such a semblance to be on someone so destructive. She pictured how it could be if the two used their semblances together. Perhaps she'd be able to use her summoning if she had his assistance. In another world though. Another life besides this one. She couldn't muster up the bravery to even approach him again. He walked up to her, making her freeze. Behind that lazy smile was a man with a twisted way of life.

What could he possibly hope to achieve from all this? Injuring a professor like that? She wouldn't be surprised if he were expelled. Her team's name was now tarnished and dragged through the blood along with some traces of blood.

He only came for the girl next to her, which was a concern. It appeared that the two were acquainted with each other. The girl couldn't have been a civilian if she watched a display like that with no signs of discomfort. Even Weiss felt her stomach turn out of fear.

Who was Jaune Arc? Why was he even like this? To act like such an imbecile with no tact, only to play an esteemed huntress, a professor from Beacon in a game of his. What did he accomplish from this? He didn't have the greatest reputation among their peers, and now it was bound to be far worse.

Weiss felt a headache coming on. Arc had wandered off with the girl to who knows where. The professor was taken to the medical quarters, thankfully. This came with its whole slew of problems. Arc represented Abyss and this would reflect on them poorly. The professor was injured, which would affect how she viewed them as well. Weiss still couldn't get over how she hadn't properly defended herself with her aura.

Professor Goodwitch was a menace with her semblance. Without it, she had to know the issues that came along with it. Surely she had training in physical combat, but she appeared unready, which was a surprise. Arc won, but… he didn't stop. It's not against the rules, since she didn't surrender nor was her aura depleted to dangerous levels…

Why was she thinking about this? This was Arc's problem. His issues should be solved by himself. He was the one that was screwed up.

Weiss huffed as she made her way to the cafeteria. She was disappointed with the selection of food and their high sodium content, but it would suffice. She supposed her platter was a bit more sophisticated for her own good. She sat down on a nearby table by herself and picked at her food. She glanced at the group down the table. Around her age, happily talking amongst themselves.

She envied the camaraderie. Her team had a problem, a quiet one that's still missing, and a girl that believes partying was more important than lessons. Weiss felt a tang of guilt when something came across her mind. Perhaps Yang was trying to ease the pain by having fun and forcing a smile after what had happened during initiation. She'd have to speak with her later. Sad or not, she missed lessons.

"Ah!" A familiar voice cried. Weiss turned her head to a similar sight that made her bite her lip. "Please, stop…" It was the rabbit faunus from before. The same one Arc had helped for some reason.

An idea struck. Maybe she could get her thoughts on Arc. He went off with her all of a sudden. Maybe she could give some insight on the situation and offer what advice she could. Weiss stood up to stop the harassment, but sat back down, hesitant. She was being assaulted by some racists, so how would she react if Weiss Schnee approached her?

She didn't have the chance to change her mind. Arc brushed past from behind her and made his way to the altercation. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but it must've been foul with how Cardin scrunched his face. He didn't bother to start something though, likely remembering what happened earlier. Actually, Weiss realized Cardin wasn't actually there when Arc fought Goodwitch. He was still in the changing rooms, wasn't he?

Was it wrong for her to cheer on the possibility that Cardin would face Arc's potential? She didn't tolerate racism, but seeing Arc in a positive light just didn't feel natural.

Weiss watched as Arc made his way out of the cafeteria with the girl. Weiss' head fell into her hands as she groaned, another headache coming on.

* * *

Pyrrha wrote down the answer for the rather simple question. The material wasn't too complicated, thankfully. The quantity of work however, was a bit of an unfortunate aspect of the workload here. She kept scribbling on her paper as she raised her cup of tea with her other hand and brought it to her lips. Ren knew how to make a fine cup of tea, which wasn't a surprise.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she partially listened to the antics Ren and the girl he was supposedly not together with. It was a cute sight, with how Nora brushed his hair while Ren gave the faintest of smiles.

She hadn't expected to not be on the same team as Jaune, which was a shame. She was still a bit bitter about it, but she didn't hold it against anyone. Perhaps the staff wanted students to have the partners from initiation on separate teams to build connections between teams. Jaune was only next door, so he was but a few feet away from her.

Would he appreciate a sudden visit? Pyrrha's grip tightened around her pencil. She wouldn't be intruding, would she? She got along with Ren, Nora, and Ruby just fine, but Jaune was the one to make her feel so… what was the right word?

Regardless, it's been a while since they last spoke. Their last proper conversation was when Professor Port took them out to the Emerald Forest for a hunt. Well, technically he invited himself to join the pair. She came up with the excuse and felt the need to carry the burden since she kept Jaune out past curfew.

Her mind stirred. What would her manager say about this? Her family too. She always obeyed the rules and was almost caught being caught with a boy. T-they weren't doing anything of a scandalous nature, but the implications were there. And she couldn't purge that from her head. She covered her face as her face flushed.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha noticed the girl had her crutches and was standing next to her. The girl was impressive with how she was accepted into Beacon two years early. Apparently Ozpin was impressed by her brave actions against some crooks before the semester.

She wondered how powerful the girl would be once she was Pyrrha's age. The potential she had surged.

"Oh, my apologies. I've just been spacing out."

"Is it about Blake?"

Ah, yes. That girl on Jaune's team. It was a bit of surprise to see someone else approach her, but that was because of her connection with Jaune. Hope was in the back of her mind. Maybe she made a new friend. Blake was… reserved though. She had hints of concern as she asked questions about Jaune.

She was hoping they'd be talking about movies, or maybe weapons like she does with Ruby. The topic of Jaune is no issue, it's just that the conversation had some foreboding mood to it. Maybe Jaune's antics were getting to her. He was unorthodox after all, not that she was complaining.

She stacked her papers and set them aside. "Yes, it is. I think I'll go see her for a moment." She noticed Ruby's frown. "It's nothing bad, I promise. Would you care to join me?"

Ruby pepped up. "Sure!"

The girl was optimism bundled up into a human being. It was quite impressive especially since she can't… fight properly…

Pyrrha eyed her cast and recalled initiation. The scene still bothered her, the uneasiness lingering in her. She should've stepped in. Ruby wouldn't be in such a state and her older sister wouldn't be crippled. Well, maybe she could've put that differently. Ruby focused on her speed while Yang needed her arms, and with them in such a state, they would be out of commission. She wasn't indirectly responsible for the extra stress they were bound to face if they weren't already, was she?

She shook her head. No, now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

Pyrrha held the door open for Ruby as she made her way out. The two walked to the next door and Pyrrha gently knocked on it. She smiled as Jaune answered it, but it was soon replaced with a frown.

Someone she didn't recognize was behind her. A faunus, given the ears. Not that she had any ill feelings towards them. She felt a bit of jealousy to see someone with Jaune besides her, especially a girl as pretty as her. Pyrrha mentally smacked herself and felt guilty for thinking of the girl like that.

The envy vanished when she noticed the girl had been crying. Heavily by the looks of it.

* * *

**For those of you that have already reviewed this chapter when this was originally published, you'll be able to review normally again by the next chapter. Otherwise, just write a review as a guest.**

**The majority of you are aware that I took a break from writing due to some personal issues and threats I'd been getting. Well, I'm not back to my previous schedule, but I will be updating whenever I can. How often, I don't know. I'm still rather bitter about the part of the fandom that is toxic enough to send threats.**

**Now, I've decided to stick to my original plan of having Yang strip as a means to pay back Junior as the repercussions for trashing his bar. He is part of the mafia after all, and I like adding a pinch of reality to stories like this. Believe me, the mafia is bloody scary. This idea originally came from the Kaneshiro arc from Persona 5, but I'd never go as far as to have Yang prostitute herself.**

**No. Way. I'm not _that_ cynical. And of course, there is a reason for me to go this route. I have plot points planned, relationships to explore, and I already know how the story is going to end. A good scene in a story is one that has purpose in the narrative.**

**Looking back, there is a lot I would like to correct or fix when it comes to the earlier chapters, like the pacing, but I'm not going to start over. That'd take too long. So, I'll be continuing as originally planned, but not as ****regularly, sadly. A few of you have offered some encouragement, which I appreciate. It's always a joy to see reviews breaking down what I'm going for with this tale. It was enough to convince me to stick with a grittier story.**

**I'm not sure when exactly the next chapter will be out, nor do I know how long this story will be, but I do want to complete it. I want to explain who Ashlynn is, what Jaune's endgame is, and why I intend to have the story end at the Vytal Festival. I'll get to all that! This just to let my fans know I intend to come back. I've made it a goal of mine to have the next chapter in a few days, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update.**

**For those of you that have been asking about it in PMs, I'll tell you that no, I have not read Coeur Al'Aran's story on nullification. Based on what I know, it's a much different story compared to what I'm gunning for. If I'm correct, it's comparing a revenge story to a story of seeking authenticity. The Jaune in this story is a different kind of twisted with a much different agenda. So, I'll be sure to read it after I've completed mine. Although I am rather eager to finish reading all his stories. **

**Anywho, that's all I have on my mind at the moment. If I have anything else to share, I'll have to remember it for next time. Thank you again for your patience.  
**

**Until then.**

**-Mute**


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune wasn't able to empathize with Velvet's situation, considering he's seen his fair share of far more horrifying situations. Yet, he could tell she was suffering and it'd be best not to comment in order to keep up appearances. In the end, she'd only be a part of one of the shenanigans he'd planned to get into during his time at Beacon. He wasn't emotionless nor a monster, just a man with a real purpose. He hungrily bit his lip as his dreams got closer and closer to becoming a reality.

By the time he dragged Velvet out of the cafeteria, she had begun to cry. He brought her to his dorm for some privacy and led her to his bed. She sat down and brought her knees to her face, no longer bound by appearances. It was beautiful in a way, watching her pour her heart out like this. Beneath the meek exterior was a capable and talented warrior enduring emotional and physical harassment.

Jaune didn't condone racism, but he'd be a hypocrite if he didn't admit it had its uses when it came to cracking open people. All it took to make someone break off from their guarded, automatic responses was one remark. He had no issues with the faunus personally, but he did despise the extremists known as the White Fang. They only wished to bring chaos and destruction to humanity. Unlike them, he had a real goal for everyone. His perspective will finally come to light, snapping the real monsters out of their entitled views.

Jaune sat down next to her and stroked her head before resting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in. She sniffled and hiccuped a bit, trying her best to wipe her tears. He offered to call her teammates on her scroll, which she complied with. She handed him her scroll and told her the passcode. She explained she wasn't in the mood to explain herself to her friends. Jaune scrolled through her contact list and took note of some of the numbers. His eyes rested on the name he was looking for.

"Hey Bun, what's u-" Coco Adel blinked when she realized she was looking at a complete stranger. "Okay pal, either you're a friend or a freak with Bun's scroll. I highly advise you tell me which one you are if you value your well-being."

Good looks with a delightful sense of fashion. Casual, but very protective of her shy friend. Her words weren't empty and held some weight. He had the feeling this girl could hunt him down within minutes if she really wanted to. Considering the circumstances with Velvet's current state and how hostile Coco it, it'd be best to take it slow on this one.

"I'm a friend," he said softly. "I'm with Velvet in my dorm. First year. Could you come pick her up? There was an issue in the cafeteria, and Velvet here could use some support right now. You're her friend, right?"

Jaune adjusted the scroll so that Coco could see Velvet. Coco's breathing hitched and Jaune could tell just how angry and concerned she was from audio cues alone. Velvet gave a half-hearted smile and lightly waved, offering some assurance that she was holding up just fine. It didn't convince Coco though.

"Hang on Bun, I'll be right there with the guys." Coco directed her attention to him. "I'll be right there. Keep an eye on her."

Coco hung up. Velvet sniffled and dried her tears by wiping her face with her sleeves. "I appreciate this, Jaune. You're really sweet…"

Another small, awkward smile adorned her. The sight would've any typical man melt, and they'd try to earn something from a girl like her. The situation they found themselves in reminded him when he first met Ashlynn. She'd offer him comfort along with a chance to achieve liberation. Yet, Jaune had something different in mind for the rabbit girl. He wasn't trying to make her fall for him, after all. At least, not to reignite the feelings he once had.

"I prefer to be addressed as the decent human being. I'm sure anyone like me would go out of their way to help you. I mean, who wouldn't want the attention of a lovely bunny lady?"

As much as he wanted to see her response to that, the door began to open. He didn't think Coco would show up so quickly, considering he forgot to tell her his room number, but to his surprise, it was someone else at the door.

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha said slowly. She eyed her attention over to the crying girl next to him. "I'm sorry! I-I'll come back later."

And with that, his favorite redhead fled. He noticed how Velvet's expression changed a bit.

"You're friends with Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yeah. She's got legs I personally give a twelve out of ten."

Velvet's head snapped towards him as her cheeks flushed. Despite how much she cried, she couldn't help but fail to stifle her laughter. Here's where it began...

* * *

"Yang!" Blake called out. The raven-haired girl hustled over to her teammate. Yang was still wearing the same outfit from before, but it was a bit tattered. When Blake approached her, she noticed how her hair was a bit of a mess and there were small bags under her eyes. "I..." Blake bit her tongue. "Where have you been?"

It appeared as though the previously bombastic girl had an excuse prepared, but she lacked the energy and motivation to even say it. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Soon after, a few tears leaked as she gave a weak smile with an even weaker laugh.

"Friend was in town... I wanted to catch up and-"

"I can tell when someone is lying to me, despite how I barely know you, Yang. Even an untrained eye can tell," Blake cut in. Yang flinched, but Blake softened her gaze. "But if I may be so bold, I'd like to think of myself as an acquaintance at the very least. A friend even, considering how Weiss and I saved you and your sister. Not to mention how we're teammates now. We're going to be together for the next four years. I'd rather not see you making obvious excuses when it's not even been a week here and you've already missed class."

She had too, but Yang didn't need to know about that right now. Besides, she doubted she missed anything important.

Blake was stuck within her own mind pondering the whole situation with her team. She initially thought it'd be nice to find some solace in isolation, but she soon grew tired of reading alone. She meant what she said; her teammates mattered to her, especially since they would be combating against the forces outside the walls of Vale. All sorts of monsters...

Yang visibly shifted when Blake mentioned the whole ordeal during initiation. It was clearly a touchy subject, anything pertaining to her sister apparently has that effect on her, but Blake was worried.

"Quite forward of you Blakey." Yang forced a grin. "I've gotta say, it's flattering you've taken such an interest in me."

"You were out all night and didn't offer us an explanation. I understand you have your own agenda, but you could've at least messaged us you were going to be out. Where were you?"

Yang didn't drop her smile, but she was a bit rattled by the looks of it.

She avoided the question. "Just out. Nothing special."

Blake sighed. "If it's about what Jaune said, don't let it get to you, alright? Mistakes happen and that's fine. He needs to understand how to phrase his words." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why am I getting so worked up? I trust you weren't doing anything insane like robbing some place, but let us know if you're ever going to do something like that again, alright? I don't need to know the details if you're private, but understand we have obligations."

She wanted to offer whatever she could. There were plenty of recruits back in her days in the White Fang. It wasn't black and white, there were all sorts of problems unique to any individual. If Yang didn't want to talk for now, that's fine. It'd only be an issue if it lasted for too long. Blake would need Yang to open up at her own pace. She almost laughed, thinking of the usually energetic girl like that. Blake wasn't perfect with these sort of issues, but between her and Adam, it wasn't hard to choose between the two of them for advice back then.

Her team was a complete mess. The idea of stirring by her lonesome did seem appealing at first, but an unhealthy dynamic between her team wasn't exactly peachy. She could always ignore them, let them figure things out on their own. However, she wanted a fresh start, and she doubted a dysfunctional team with no signs of reconciliation would help with that. She cursed to herself for rambling again.

"What if I told you I do have other obligations?" Yang offered.

Blake's attention was caught. She might get somewhere with this. "Like what? A job?"

"Something like that..." Yang held her arm. "I'd worry about the other two though, Blake. It's not that I don't appreciate the concern, it's just that I think they're a more pressing concern."

The other two? Jaune and Weiss probably. Her luck being on the same team with Weiss Schnee wasn't spectacular, but having Jaune Arc as well made her feel like an actual black cat - a bad luck charm of sorts. She was initially worried she would have arguments with Weiss, considering her heritage and past affiliations with the White Fang. It'd be problematic if she were to learn of either, but Weiss was already occupied with Jaune. Something was up with him, and she could tell he knew far more than he let on.

"Yang!" a familiar voice called out. A blur of red and rose petals sped past her and clung onto Yang like a parasite, careful not to touch Yang's arms. Blake wasn't sure how Ruby had managed that considering her injuries.

"She'd quite the bundle of energy, wouldn't you say?"

"Pyrrha?"

"In the flesh. Hello Blake," she beamed. The red-haired girl gave a relaxed smile and gave a light wave.

Perhaps she could ask some new questions now that Yang's occupied.

"Hello," Blake greeted. "You remember how I asked about your opinion on Jaune?"

"Yes, I recall you wanted to know a bit about him since he wasn't exactly talkative with you. Now that I think about it, he did approach me after I stared at him for too long. I'd advise having him approach you if you wish to get to know him, but he has so much going through his mind. I'm sure he'll talk to you under his own volition given time. I mean, he is your leader after all." She brought a hand up to her lips and laughed. "He's quite a schemer."

"You mentioned how the two of you got along." She wasn't sure where to start, but she had a few things to open with. "However, he seems to be rather hostile towards Weiss, as you may recall."

"Oh, yes..." Pyrrha's cheeks flushed. "Let's just say, he didn't exactly make a good first impression on her."

Jaune spoke to her first? She suspected his disdain towards Weiss was because he cared for faunus. She deduced that much because of how the Schnees were regarding faunus, and the most a typical person would do was send a few glares whenever they spotted one. Did she dare ask Pyrrha about how he approached Weiss...?

"What did he say?"

"Quite a bit. But he was childish and purposely pushed her buttons to spark her temper. She wanted to talk to me, and Jaune picked up I needed an out."

Pyrrha was uncomfortable then? So Jaune managed to diffuse the situation by escalating it into something else entirely. For him to actually go out of his way and help someone out of a jam was odd, much like the case of the rabbit girl, but he did get the chance to poke fun at Weiss in return.

"What did he say _exactly?_" If she was right, he may have poked fun at her family name, or tore into it like he did with Yang.

"He pretended Weiss had sexual feelings for me and supported her supposed sexuality."

Blake blinked. Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that...

"That's the thing," Blake winced. "I think there's more to this. Jaune probably holds a personal grudge against Weiss. And I don't mean anything light, he bluntly said himself that he does not like her. I'm worried about how this may affect the team, and it's already taken a bit of a toll on Yang." Honestly, she could use all the help she could get.

Pyrrha dropped her smile and had a quick look at the blonde, revitalized with energy as she tried to pry off her little sister clinging onto her happily.

"Do you think this has to do with Weiss' family?" Blake nodded. "Well, I've noticed how Jaune has grown a bit close with this girl, and as you know, Jaune doesn't exactly speak to just anyone without teasing them." Pyrrha's face scrunched up into an odd expression. Jealousy? "This girl was with Jaune in your dorm, and he was comforting her."

"Jaune showing empathy..."

Pyrrha chuckled. "I don't think he's that bad... Although it appears to be a different story with you guys."

"What's so special about this girl?"

"Well, this girl happens to be a faunus."

"Is she a rabbit one?"

Pyrrha nodded. Blake remembered how Jaune helped that girl from someone harrassing her. Did a similar incident happen again? The more Blake pondered about it, the more convinced she was that Jaune himself, or someone he knew was harmed by the Schnee family in some way. So how was she going to solve this issue? It's not like Jaune would try to explain himself to Weiss... If anything, he'd plot numerous ways to make her crack.

So... would he open up to someone who can empathize with him?

Blake's bow twitched.


	10. Chapter 10

"Doesn't it disappoint you...?" Jaune asked Velvet. "How we're surrounded by people with the potential to be Huntsmen. And yet, when a poor girl such as yourself gets physically harassed out of the blue like that, they just stand there, blinking owlishly. If you ask me, I don't see beacons of light. I see civilians standing by, kids with egos as they saunter around what cool weapons or semblances they have."

Jaune leaned in closer and muttered into her ear.

"It's unfair, is it not? People commit all sorts of crimes... and they get away with it." His eyes narrowed as she bitterly smiled, more and more tears leaking. "Let me tell you a story... There was this boy and girl in a village..."

* * *

Coco came by to pick up Velvet with two guys Jaune didn't recognize. They nodded their thanks before surrounding their friend as they walked back to their dorms. It looked as though Coco wanted to say a few things, but she was fixated on her friend. Velvet gave one last smile before departing, a token of her appreciation. He smiled back, but felt his arms tense as he did so. He could've just made up any story that came to mind, but there was something liberating with being honest with others. It was too bad he didn't have any confidants.

On second thought, there was Pyrrha. She took him by surprise when the two of them got to know each other. He was expecting her to be rash, in over her head, arrogant... She was nothing of the sort. He was right about her semblance, but he knew what it was because she blatantly used it to help him from crash landing. Any typical girl wouldn't reveal something like that to help someone they barely knew.

He smiled a bit. Pyrrha really was a nice girl, but he knew that when the time came, he'd have to forget about her too.

He began to contemplate out the window and ponder everything as of late. He spotted Velvet and her friends walking away. The seeds for Velvet have been planted, so that was an investment waiting to sprout. Weiss appeared to have calmed down a bit after last night, if her demeanor from the spar earlier was anything to go by. Goodwitch was out of commission for a bit, and he knew Ozpin would want a proper word with him once he had the chance. Because of what happened, he was sure people would be thinking about him. Good. He'd want attention on him for later.

Ruby Rose... She was next. Roman wanted information on her for his boss. Roman was easy to read, yet he respected him. An experienced veteran of sorts in his trade, despite being a thief. He knew his place and took scores that were reasonable. Neo on the other hand, she was quite an interesting case. She wasn't entirely there, if that made sense. Abnormal upbringing, no doubt. And yet, she was pretty content with her lifestyle. She was almost as chaotic as he was. Those two were fine in his book.

Ruby though, the sister of Yang Xiao-Long. He'd have a conversation with her later, as a fellow leader of a team or something along those lines. Roman wasn't specific on what he wanted, but perhaps he could be a good judge for that. Yang should be back by now, so advancing his plan for her wouldn't be too shabby. He was bound to run into her again sometime today. Maybe Pyrrha too, and he wouldn't be against that.

Blake was another mask-bearer. Well, it was obvious about her heritage, but she chose to avoid any problems regarding it. She was reserved, and he didn't think she felt shame for her faunus traits. Yet she hid them. Her ears, he guessed, with that ribbon that twitched every now and then. How peculiar... There was much more to her, and he was dying to learn, then exploit whatever soft spots he could find.

Jaune stepped out of his room to check on Team Ruin. There were the other two, that boy and girl he could get a read on, but his plate was already full. They'd have to be judged another day, but it'd be nice to get an idea of what their personalities may be. He knocked on their door, but there was no answer. After knocking again and waiting, he gave up and made his way out of the building.

"Ah, my boy!" a voice called.

Professor Port waddled over to him, as jovial as ever. Jaune didn't know if the professor had heard what had transpired earlier with Goodwitch, but he decided to worry about it later. The old man slapped his hand against his back and let out a hearty laugh.

"I've been looking for you. After our expedition with Miss Nikos last night, I had the inspiration to plan a field trip for our class. You may recall how we ran into that herd of Beowolves that did not attack us at first."

He did remember that. The professor proceeded to let out a war cry before chopping up the grimm into bits. It was a massacre... a beautiful one though.

"I must say, that behavior isn't typical. They must have sensed just how much a threat we all were to them. So, I thought it'd be a jolly idea to have a trip for the class to observe them in intricate detail. I take it you know how the grimm enjoy sweet scents?"

"I do. You took advantage of that by lathering yourself with honey that one time a wave of grimm were pursuing you and a bunch of people from the ruins of a village. As you lured them away, another huntsman helped the villagers escape."

One of the greatest traits of a true hero was the will to accept self-sacrifice...

"Ah, you know that tale as well, I see. Well, a forest nearby here called Forever Fall has an abundance of trees that produce a special sap another professor could use samples of. She believes that the scent can make grimm more docile and even believes they can be utilized as fragrance bombs. Ones that produce the scent to help lure away grimm. So, we can take advantage of the environment and study the behaviors of the grimm there."

"I like the idea, professor, but why tell me this? I'm bound to learn about this eventually."

"Yes, that's why I was hoping you and Miss Nikos could do me a small favor for some extra credit. I'd like some samples of that sap now for a demonstration in class. I can teach you, but I'd like you and Miss Nikos to also get a recording of how to properly acquire it. It's a much more delicate process than it sounds."

Ah, so that was it.

"Also, it would give you plenty of time alone with Miss Nikos." The professor winked and laughed as Jaune's cheeks flushed. "Ah, what a joy it is to be young. It reminds me of how I fell for this one girl out in the countryside during my youth..."

The professor went on about a rather wholesome story he'd never heard of about the man. Professor Port was another oddity. Jaune abhorred the stories of heroes and fairy tales. The happy endings and idealized messages portrayed were childish and proven to be false. The professor though, while a bit egotistical, was far better than most huntsmen he'd seen. His stories had traces of realistic portrayals of human behavior during encounters with grimm. The professor's stories were bold, gritty, and authentic. Something he'd rarely seen.

His favorite had to be his last stand at Reverie. Last stands weren't honorable nor were they glamorous in the slightest. The professor's feats and accomplishments impressed him because of how he remained true to himself and fought until the bitter end. Reverie Village...

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather work with someone else on this little assignment you're offering."

The professor's eyebrow rose. "Oh? And whom are you referring?"

"The leader of Pyrrha's team. Ruby Rose."

* * *

**Short chapter today. Apologies, but I figured having a little something now would be nice. Next chapter will be much longer to compensate.**

**Next chapter: March 22nd**


	11. Chapter 11

Jaune carefully held Crescent Rose in his gloved hands. He inspected the impressive weapon. Little Rose projected herself through the air and swung this monstrosity of a scythe around with plenty of momentum, enhanced by her semblance. Under normal circumstances, she'd be the perfect exterminator against the Grimm. Yet she relied on it too much.

He eyed the jittery girl, ready to jump around as an embodiment of energy, despite how her leg was bandaged. The girl was adorable with how she ran her mouth going on and on about weapons. Many people he knew would be turned off by the talk of guns, but they were civilians. He understood where both parties came from. He didn't agree with how hormonal teenagers were allowed to brandish weapons out in public, but he was technically one of those teens. Yet there was this art pertaining to weapons. Only huntsmen or weapon fanatics could truly understand. The civilized ones at least.

Regardless, he couldn't help but smile whenever he saw a trainee get arrested for pulling out his pistol out in the open. It only took a remark about his girlfriend's obvious infidelity to get him going. His little outburst was apparently still a topic of conversation among the second years, despite how this took place months ago. One of his finest examples of inherent nature since he first arrived in Vale.

"The material isn't of the highest quality, yet with how well it's been taken care of you could fool a professional eye." Jaune held up the heavy rifle-scythe hybrid as he aimed and peered into the scope. The scope was set for a typical distance for a good sniper. Nothing too out of the ordinary. "Though I doubt you're interested in selling this piece."

"Nope!" Ruby erected herself and held a hand against her hip as the other balanced her against a crutch. She was awfully positive despite what had happened. Yang took it hard because it could be related to her ghost or her wound. The embodiment of her fears, basically. Ruby must have a different one. He could tell there was something under that saccharine mask. How could he dig it up though? Yang was the one with the motherly instinct, while he didn't know much about Ruby. "My baby is far too precious for any lien."

"Even if I were to offer you enough lien to buy yourself a few dozen potential replacements?"

"Eh?" She tilted her head. "Come on, as if you have that much."

He did, but it wasn't smart to flash a wad of lien. Or rather, too many wads. She didn't exactly say no to the proposal though.

Ruby was young and she had much to learn, yet it was a refreshing sight to see someone so honest with themselves. Then again, acting too honest was what got you targeted by the wolves known as people.

Yang's weakness revolves around her baby sister. Protective nature over a sibling isn't out of the ordinary. Ruby was training to be a huntress, so she knew the atrocities regarding Grimm, and had the discipline as a sniper. The earlier attempt to awaken her back in initiation didn't work like it did on Yang. He knew she was scared by the whole ordeal, but it wasn't enough.

What could push her then? His immature remarks similar to how he approached Weiss didn't click with Ruby, so he'd have to gauge her reactions to certain questions he'd ask. He already asked how she was with her injuries, but she seemed peppy about it. It wasn't like the fake cheerfulness her sister displayed.

Professor Port agreed with his earlier proposal of partnering up with Ruby for his favor, but Jaune honestly forgot about her injuries. If anything, it'd be more suspicious for him to bring Ruby out into a Grimm-infested forest while she's like this. So he messaged Pyrrha if she wanted to go later. He was waiting for her response, which was fine. It gave him more time to learn about the Little Rose.

"So Ruby, you're here two years early." Ruby's head perked up at that. "I find that quite impressive. How did you manage that anyway, if you don't mind my asking?" According to Roman, she interfered in a robbery which brought her to Professor Goodwitch's attention. Normally, he'd exploit the heck of out of anyone that dared to play the hero in the midst of a crime, but at least Ruby knew how to defend herself. Honestly, pursuing a criminal by yourself without any backup was foolish. Not to mention how the responsibilities of a huntress prioritize civilian safety.

"Yeah!" she blurted. "I was looking around for a magazine, and then I noticed some guys in these tacky suits trying to rob the place. You should've seen me! I was like, hoo-wa, and bam! Shots are fired, I smashed one of the bad guys out the window..."

He tuned out for a bit. So she caused property damage, aggravated her assailants, and potentially put the storekeeper and other potential patrons at the time in danger. If he were the thief in that position, he'd take a hostage. Ruby focused on the enemy rather than her main objective as a potential huntress, and that was the safety of civilians. That was the duty of a hunter though, so why did he care?

"And then the professor came to the rescue and challenged this lady in red. She even managed to block my shots with her bare hands."

Jaune's eyebrow rose. A woman managed to block sniper rounds... _sniper rounds_, with her bare hands?

"She summoned these explosions and attacked with fireballs. Which is like, a totally awesome semblance-"

"Are you sure it wasn't dust?" he blurted. His breathing hitched. "And could you describe this woman?"

"Eh? Uh, sure. You're better off asking the professor about it if she's willing to talk about it though..." She tapped her chin with a finger as she pondered. "I'm fairly sure it wasn't fire dust. Kind of defeats the purpose of robbing a dust store, if you ask me. It may have been woven into her clothes, like they do in Mistral, but it looked like she was manipulating her attacks via semblance considering her gestures."

_Mistral..._

He'd have to talk to Roman later.

"That's quite a keen observation, Ruby. I think you have great potential. You'll be a huntress in no time." That had to be one of the easiest lies he'd ever said.

"You really think so...?" she almost whispered. Doubt? "Thanks for that. Oh that reminds me, have you been getting along with Yang very well? I've heard you're her team leader, and I'd like to apologize in advance for any of her antics. Especially the puns. She's my big sister, you see."

She hadn't uttered a single pun, if he recalled.

"There's no need for you to apologize for another's... habits." Jaune pondered on his next words. Maybe he could draw Ruby's attention to Yang, make Yang more vulnerable. "My only concern is how she happened to go out into Vale last night and missed classes today. I'm not sure if she'd back yet. Does she do that often?"

The whole point of this wasn't for an answer he already knew, but to generate concern. Ruby's expression did change.

"No... she doesn't do that often. Now that you mention it, I did see her earlier in a different outfit than usual near the airships."

Jaune hid a small smile as Ruby averted her gaze.

* * *

Jaune didn't have many friends. Pyrrha made the assumption the moment Blake first interacted with her. Not that it was a bad thing, she could relate to him in that regard. The two of them spent their first moments in Beacon together, so she didn't have the chance to see him interact with others that much. Although his first meeting with Weiss Schnee said a lot about his personality.

She was initially worried others wouldn't accept his unorthodox behavior, and her fears had grown. She didn't know Blake too well, but she couldn't detect any insincerity behind her words regarding Jaune. He and Weiss didn't get along, that much was clear, but she felt his way of doing things doesn't involve settling matters. And since this was affecting Yang in a negative way, she didn't think he'd directly address the issue to resolve it.

Which was peculiar as well. Ruby described her sister as the embodiment of optimism. The Yang she encountered earlier was reserved, drained of energy, mortified even. She hid it well, much like she did whenever she met a fan of hers.

She smiled, recalling how Jaune didn't care about her status. She thought he was ignorant of it at first, but soon realized he just didn't care, not that it wasn't a bad thing. And beneath the goofy looks he'd always show, was a joker with a good heart. A bit of an immature brat, but adorable nonetheless. Not that it meant much or anything.

She made her way to the changing rooms to fetch her gear. Jaune invited her out to do a favor for Professor Port, which meant some extra credit. Not to mention she'd have some alone time with Jaune. Alone with a boy...

She shook her head and repeated the fact the forest was Grimm-infested, no matter how beautiful the leaves and blades of grass were.

As she adjusted her circlet a bit, she heard some noise. A few loud cracks as laughter echoed. She recognized those voices. She spun her weapon in her hand as she slowly peaked out the door and noticed Jaune and Ruby happily firing at some targets with the monstrosity of a weapon Ruby wielded.

* * *

**Afraid I'll have to cut it short again. I don't think I'm cut out for a schedule like before. I'll keep updating, but I won't have a definite answer as to when a new chapter will be released. With the virus going on and other obligations I have, it's been a bit difficult to find the time to write.**

**Before I rant about my political views, I'd like to thank you all for the continued support. I'm really eager to get to my plans for later chapters, but pacing is a thing, and since it exists, I need to make use of it in order to make a good story. Duh.**

**Some pointed out how Jaune is a Mary Sue in this story. ****I both agree and disagree after some serious thought.**

**The plot does revolve around him, but his actions do have an influence on how other characters behave and think. He's not there just to be a self-insert or anything of the sort. You don't see him going at it like rabbits with every girl in the show, obviously. I just liked the concept of Nullification and created a mindset around it. An extreme one, I'll admit, which is the point.**

**And allow me to be blunt on this one. Jaune is flawed. He'd not perfect. He's quite 'broken', but not beyond repair. The point of his mindset is that he's a hypocrite. I personally don't like semblances, since I think being strong with no special perk is far more admirable in someone. Like Rock Lee or Deku when they first start. So this is somewhat like a satire regarding superpowers, but it does tap into personas and true character.**

**The definition of a Mary Sue, isn't as broad as any think, but I understand some of the civilized complaints and criticism I've been getting from reviews and PMs. It should be clear that Jaune is _not _loved by everyone, and he does have traits of a high-functioning sociopath. He's pretending to empathize and act a certain way and even fakes some emotions. He _does_ have emotions though, as shown through his conflicted feelings regarding Pyrrha for one.**

**Again, Jaune isn't perfect and everything won't go well for him. But anyway, I'd happily debate with anyone regarding this. So long as you keep in mind I'm a human being with feelings, and I don't appreciate unnecessary comments regarding certain topics.**

**But hey, that's enough rambling from me.**

**Next chapter... I dunno. April for sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jaune knew Nullification had its perks along with its faults. It was like a rock paper scissors sort of formula. Nullification could completely destroy someone that relied on their own semblance too much. Ruby's style, for example, heavily relied on the momentum she generated from her speed. However, her semblance did help her against the vast majority of those that never unlocked their hidden potential. He had an immense amount of respect for people that dedicated themselves to develop other skills to compensate for that, much like Roman. The last part of the formula was what Jaune had to watch out for. Pyrrha could take him on easily, even without her semblance due to the abundance of power she possessed even without her polarity. It had to be why he was so fond of her.

Well, that and other reasons.

He wagered Pyrrha probably could take on Goodwitch in a typical brawl, despite how she was a professional huntress. Pyrrha would lose, but Goodwitch's lack of versatility took him by surprise when he managed to win the bout she initiated just because he challenged her mindset. The schools taught their students for a competition, or a sport, which was distasteful in its own right. Changes needed to be made. For crying out loud, they couldn't even teach them how criminals aren't going to play fair? And what of the young, idealistic ones that end up captured by criminals and forever traumatized by the scum of Remnant?

As Ruby listed all the stories about her uncle and father, it made him mask his disgust towards the tales. Ruby was far too innocent and hasn't met any real repercussions for her actions. At least, none that made a significant impact on her like Yang. He'd have to change that...

Honestly, it wouldn't surprise him if she quit her pursuit of her dreams once she faced the music. But her true character would show once she faced such adversities.

He had to admit Ruby was quite a skilled sniper. She knew the proper calculations to consider. The arc the bullet would travel, wind factors, the rotation of the bloody planet... She even knew some valuable breathing techniques. She was quite versatile at close and long range, but only with her weapon, sadly. And she hasn't shown much promise without it...

"Hello!" a familiar voice called out.

"Pyrrha," he happily blurted. He paused and collected himself. "And how's my favorite redhead doing?"

"Not your favorite girl in general?" she teased. Her smile was infectious.

"Ah, must you put me in the spot like this? I'll have you know you should be honored I'd hold you in such esteem."

"Much like Weiss does? In the same manner, I presume?"

"Yes, but without the suppressed animalistic urges she's in denial of."

"So..." Ruby drawled. He had nearly forgotten she was there. "Weiss is into Pyrrha?"

Jaune's eyes widened a bit. Ah, fate. You can't expect him to _not _jump on an opportunity like this. Pyrrha gave him that look where she was doing her best to be mature with the situation as she tried to refrain from giving in to the golden opportunity.

"Believe or not, she was quite forward with herself when she first spoke with Pyrrha. And you know how people get defensive whenever they get called out for something? Weiss fit that perfectly, and was in complete denial of her affections."

Ruby blinked. She directed herself towards Pyrrha. "He's not serious is he?"

"Well, I wouldn't word it like that, but-"

"Nope! No need to explain further." Ruby erected herself and beamed. "As her friends, we ought to support her completely."

"Indeed, what a wonderful idea, Ruby." Jaune tried his best not to snicker.

Give in to the corruption of Ruby, Pyrrha... You know you want to...

* * *

Ozpin sighed to himself as he stared at Jaune Arc's transcripts. Glynda was quite adamant on looking over Mr. Arc's files to find any discrepancies. There turned out to be none on the surface, but he was sure some digging would provide a few answers to the questions he had regarding this young man. The boy was unorthodox, and he's made quite the statement of behaving in such a way toward a professor of his academy. Jaune Arc thought this through. He made a formal complaint of Glynda singling him out for going against her along with a few other interesting statements. Beacon Academy condoning racism, allowing a terrorist into Beacon...

He wasn't sure how Mr. Arc found out about Miss Belladonna, but it left him in a pickle. Glynda didn't say a word as she looked over some files sprawled before them on his desk. Or rather, she was recovering from the injuries she sustained, but refused to properly recover. He'd given Mr. Arc a warning about this sort of behavior, but he only smiled at his words and looked giddy, excited about the thought of getting expelled or worse.

Now he wanted to know about Mr. Arc's upbringing. His father, Nicholas Arc, was a respected huntsman and even one of his favorite students back when Nicholas attended this school. He'd been quiet ever since his first daughter was born all those years ago, moving outside the city. He hadn't heard from him in years, and yet Jaune Arc's files claimed he was an orphan. There was no doubt Jaune and Nicholas Arc were related. The crest on Jaune's shield was enough proof. Ozpin dreaded what fate Nicholas ran into...

"Glynda... I do believe you should get some proper rest. We've appeared to hit a dead end for now."

She didn't even look at him.

"Glynda, as your boss, it's my duty to ensure you-"

She snarled and glared at him. She's lost herself in her pursuit of answers. Ozpin wasn't entirely sure what Glynda was aiming for, but he knew no harm would come to one of his own students. Especially from Glynda of all people, no matter how much of a headache they may be.

* * *

"You realize we'll face consequences for that later, right? You're already treading on thin ice when it comes to Weiss," Pyrrha reminded.

"Was that pun intentional?"

"Focus, Jaune..."

After parting ways with Ruby, the pair made their way to Forever Fall. The blades of grass and flying leaves reminded him of the color of blood. It was abnormal, but oddly beautiful in a way. He followed Pyrrha at a similar pace and watched her as she gazed at the sights, weapon ready for action. Pyrrha's curiosity and awe resonated with him, and how she occasionally looked back and smiled at him made him forget they were in grimm-infested territory. He snapped out of his reverie whenever he heard branches snapping, along with the loud crack that followed a shot Pyrrha would fire.

She lowered her weapon and kept walking, glancing at him every now and then.

"Ah, I feel safe with you protecting me. With you, I have nothing to worry about."

Pyrrha turned and began walking backwards. Her eyes had this teasing glow to them. "Oh? Is the silver tongued blonde devil admitting he's the damsel in distress?" He chuckled and nodded lightly. "And does this knight in shining armor get a reward for her efforts from the blonde princess."

"I'm at your mercy." He held his arms up, surrendering. He didn't stand a chance against her, which was a bit of a scary thought. "In other words... As of now, dear knight, I am your bitch for the next few hours."

Pyrrha laughed and stifled her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. Or maybe she recoiled and reacted with shock? He had to find new ways to catch her off guard somehow. She was developing a tolerance to his antics...

"Think of the things you could do to me, Pyrrha. Anything... I'm at your mercy out here, where no one would hear my screams."

Her cheeks flushed, and she tried to dismiss his remark. "I hate to imagine how you were growing up. I take it you were the kid that always wanted to be the center of attention?"

"Such assumptions horrifies me, Pure. To think I'd give the impression that I'd be arrogant and self-centered. I'll have you know my ego is only half of what it used to be."

Pyrrha snorted. "In other words, you _were _worse back then."

"Bingo... Although that hasn't stopped our friendship, now has it?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, treasured friendships are the ones where accepting each other's faults is mutual. Although I need to dig up your dirty secrets someday, Pure. I can't be the only one in this relationship with too many flaws."

"I think it's more wholesome with friends willing to help each other improve..." She reverted back to walking normally. "And I'm glad we're making our way towards that, Jaune. Or am I overthinking this?"

This... whole complex of emotions were so familiar. His eyes drooped as he adorned a sad smile, recalling his time in Mistral. Traveling around the continent, training and mastering his skills with Ashlynn... He looked at his sheathed blade, recalling his hunger for the earlier days.

He looked at her again as her fiery hair danced in the light breeze that brushed along her skin. Pyrrha was a strong, independent woman, yes... But she wasn't anything like Ashlynn. And yet Pyrrha managed to make him feel this happy. How peculiar. Ashlynn was the only other one to accomplish that feat.

"I value you as a friend, Pure. More than you realize."

Pyrrha's pace slowed for a second.

"So how were you as a kid? I don't think we've discussed our time before we've met yet."

Jaune's mind went back to analyzing her choices. Now she was asking about his past. Perfectly normal for any typical conversation, but something disturbed him. Pyrrha sounded so... concerned. Hesitant even. There were hints of something he couldn't identify when she spoke. She wasn't trying to...

No, he was overthinking things. He knew that this time.

"I spent my time traveling around Mistral with my mentor as a child. I've pretty much been the same guy you see now. Charming, awesome, and a total lady killer."

"Ah, yes... I might have to reciprocate Weiss' feelings to refrain from giving in to your allure." She laughed a bit, but it wasn't as jovial as usually. "What do you think of the faunus? N-Not that I find their existence demeaning or anything of the sort, I'm just curious."

Now she's asking about a completely random topic?

"I have no issues with faunus. If you're worried about the racism that's apparent at Beacon, I can assure you I don't condone such behavior." His eyes flickered. "You recall that rabbit girl in my dorm? She's a friend of mine, albeit for a short amount of time. She was bullied by Winchester, if you remember that arrogant fool. Although I have mixed feelings regarding that situation, I figured it'd be nice to help someone in a similar situation as my own from way back when."

"Why help Velvet in particular?"

"There isn't a specific reason..." Well, there was. But that was more of an investment in the future. "What's with this sudden topic, anyway?"

Pyrrha clearly wasn't used to this sort of situation. Questioning a friend about certain aspects of their life.

"I've been a little worried about your situation with Weiss."

"Our rivalry for your attention?"

"Seriously, Jaune. I thought it was pretty cute how you poked fun at her at first, but I've heard you've been antagonizing her for a while now and..." She sighed and shook her head. She stopped and turned to face him. "Well, I was just wondering if you had a more personal reason for treating her so."

Straight to the point, but honest. Had Ruby confronted him about this, he'd dismiss it entirely and try to provoke a reaction out of her. With Pyrrha though, he felt his chest tighten as he tried to come up with some excuse. Pyrrha looked vulnerable...

"If you suspect I despise her family, I do. I've seen all the atrocities that so called man named Jacques Schnee has done by simply signing a piece of paper. However, that doesn't mean I treat Weiss because she's a Schnee, that'd make me no better than human supremacists."

"Then why-"

"You're awfully forward today, Pure. Don't tell me you're actually beginning to consider Weiss-"

"I'm doing this for you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're my friend Jaune, and that means the world to me. I just wouldn't want you to have such discord between you and your own team, you know? I'm trying to ascertain your reasoning for your apparent vendetta against Weiss and-"

"You're adorable, Pure." He hushed her by placing a finger over her soft lips. Pyrrha lost her train of thought and almost stumbled backwards. He put together how she must be misunderstanding everything. There really was no reason to bother Weiss this much. He only wanted to find some authenticity beneath that princess demeanor, and just had way too much fun with it. He couldn't explain that to Pure, nor how he never planned on staying in Beacon for that long. "It's fine, believe me. Soon, Weiss will forget about you and will fawn over me. I guarantee it."

Pyrrha didn't look convinced.

* * *

**Okay, laying down a little bit more foundation for the future. I believe next chapter will have a small time skip to rack up the pace a bit. Originally, I had more plans for Forever Fall, but I deemed them redundant in the end. So, next chapter will be sort of like a blank slate. Still unsure when that'll be though.**

**-Mute**


	13. Chapter 13

Jaune pondered to himself as Pure dug into her meal. She's been rather optimistic lately, especially since she claimed to have worked up a good sweat in their spar earlier. Quite the competitive one, even though she rarely shows it. Not that he could blame her. Either there weren't people brave enough or good enough to challenge Pyrrha Nikos.

Ruby's and Yang's injuries have recovered at this point, and Yang is still going into Vale late at night every now and then. He looked down the table and saw her eating by herself, struggling to stay awake. Roman did his end and informed him of what Yang had been up to as of late. She'd been recently promoted to an enforcer, going around collecting protection money and building her reputation. He could tell how disgusted she was by it.

The nights out have been keeping her from getting enough sleep, making her less boisterous than she'd normally be. He made sure to sit as far away from her during Port's class. Especially whenever he felt the urge to comment on one of his tales. Speaking of which...

Professor Port wasn't joking when he said he knew how to make the perfect sandwich. Granted, it wasn't the healthiest as it was a meat lover's sandwich. However, he'd be in complete denial if he didn't admit how his love for Pure may have been trumped by mere meat slabbed between two pieces of bread and smeared in sauce. The thought of Pure waking him up in the morning with the perfect sandwich waiting for him was perfect… Especially if she were in a bikini or something.

That would be paradise. And he wasn't wrong in suspecting how her stomach was practically a washboard. He could shred cheese on her… He wondered is she'd allow him to do that if he asked really nicely.

He'd lost track of the last shenanigan he'd pulled off. Surely Pure hasn't been distracting him, has she? Well, not that it was an entirely bad thing. Out of all the people he's been spending time with, she was by far his favorite. She even invited him to join her on vacation to Mistral for the upcoming break. It was a little hard to believe that the first semester was already approaching its end.

As tempting as it would be to spend some alone time with her, he already had plans with Roman and Neo, not to mention how he had to keep tabs on people that were likely going to be staying in Vale. He doubted Yang would have much time off from her "job" with her abundance of free time coming up. Velvet mentioned her family was going to visit...

"What do you think, my boy?" The boisterous man asked.

Jaune absentmindedly took another large bite, engrossed in the tidal wave of flavors that were foreign to him. This was indeed, one of the happiest moments of his life. Weiss would probably throw a jab and comment how mundane his life must've been if mere food was enough to warrant this much happiness. She wouldn't be wrong, considering his uprising. He'd have to take note of that one, especially since the truth tends to hit harder.

"Professor…" Jaune stifled a sniffle. Against his best efforts, a few tears managed to leak as he continued to savor the flavor. Savor the flavors, not the emotions, dammit! "You've blessed me with a gift beyond what I could possibly comprehend or deserve. This is even better than the first time I've met Pure."

A large hand slapped his shoulder as emerald eyes widened. "My boy, with what I've seen between the two of you, I cannot help but feel immense gratitude because of your words. Thank you, son."

"Oh my gods!" Jaune cried happily. "You consider me a son!?"

The man dropped his sandwich and opened his arms. He shed his own tears as he went for a bear hug and screamed.

"YEA-"

* * *

Blake's ears tensed as she heard someone scream out in joy along with traces of sadness. The wailing indicated as such. She recalled the last time she heard the same voices cry out like that, but snapped herself out of her daze and moved on, prepared for her interview.

Beacon has been... not what she'd expected. Just as she'd hoped, she's been able to contemplate to herself since her team wasn't too intrusive. But there'd be times where Team ABYS's issues were unearthed, forcing her to step in. Yang was either not around, especially during the evenings, or just too tired to bother her. A stark contrast to her behavior back when the two first met. Yet, she insisted her escapades were just her partying with friends. Blake chose to pay not much attention to it, since the main issue with her team revolved around their leader.

Granted, Jaune wasn't around often as well. Blake would occasionally see him hanging out with Pyrrha or Velvet, among other individuals she wasn't too familiar with. Even Professor Port, much to her surprise. For a guy that seemed so cheeky, he had this strange interest in all of the professor's stories. Granted, his stories actually did have great messages if you bothered to dig for them, but it was hard to pay attention to something so... boring.

Jaune's antagonism towards Weiss was the root of most of the problems. Blake was mildly surprised to find out she'd been placed on the same team as Weiss Schnee of all people, as ironic it may be. However, she never let her personal feelings control her. Whatever Jaune has against Weiss, he doesn't seem to care how much he hurts her feelings. Weiss never handled his provocations properly, but even she had to admit that Jaune was practically bullying her at this point.

After plenty of discussions with Pyrrha, the two of them have found out nothing about Jaune. Anytime Pyrrha asked him any personal questions, he'd just dismiss them with a joke or something along those lines. Blake saw through it and noticed how he had _something _to hide. But it wasn't her business, and she'd given up on trying at this point. All she had to worry about was the White Fang... and how she was going to survive during break.

School was off for about a week in preparation for the festival, something she wasn't exactly looking forward to. She didn't exactly have a home she could get back to without opening a can of worms she'd rather avoid, so she'd have to find a place to stay while Beacon's campus was closed. Sure, she could inquire with the staff about this, but Jaune drew enough attention to the team, so she didn't want to bring any to herself.

She couldn't ask her team for help for obvious reasons, and she didn't know Team RRNN enough to ask for any favors, so she'd have to handle this on her own. No problem at all, she's handled worse.

* * *

"Must you always overreact whenever you have a moment with Professor Port?" Pure asked. She walked along with him towards the airships with a fresh outfit he hasn't seen her in before. Figures, considering her status as a celebrity and all. She let her hair down and dressed casually; black shin-high boots with matching pants along with a white shirt and light blue blouse.

Jaune chuckled and placed his cap on her head, resulting in weak protests. "Why Pure, I'll have you know what we share is different from the connection I have with the professor. He's a man, you're a woman."

"I hadn't noticed..."

He ignored her. "Despite the differences, it doesn't mean I view what we have as inferior. Quite the contrary, as we spend time together on a daily basis with something new awaiting us each day. The professor and I have the same old things that never age. Sandwiches, stories, sandwiches..."

"You're rambling about the same things," she pointed out. She adjusted his hat until she was satisfied.

"Exactly... Like exercise, repetition is the key."

"Leave behind those delusions at Beacon," she teased." And once we get to Vale, maybe I'll treat you to a nice little snack."

He huffed. "I'll have you know-"

"Yes, yes." She held her arms behind her back and grinned. "Jauney here is big and strong enough to pay for his own pleasantries. Such an independent man," she swooned.

Jaune did his best to hide how his cheeks flushed. Every day, Pure grew more assertive with herself. She'd tease him, poke fun at him, point out how some of his wise sayings were actually pretty stupid... Every day was a fresh slate waiting to be tainted by her.

They've pretty much explored the entire district of Vale closest to Beacon. It was fun experiencing all sorts of new things with her, especially since she shared his enthusiasm in watching movies, eating pizza in the park, and even reading comic books. Who knew pictures would actually be that entertaining?

He hasn't brought her to his apartment, mainly because Neo may be lurking there. Neo had the tendency to drop by out of the blue and using his freezer as extra storage for her addiction. It was a bit unfortunate, considering all the opportunities to tease Pure by bringing her there were nigh impossible.

_"Looks like we won't make it back in time... Should we spend the night at my place?"_

_"J-Just the two of us? Alone in an apartment in downtown Vale?"_

_"What's this? Pyrrha Nikos, slayer of grimm, admired and feared by many, is scared to visit her best friend's home?"_

_Pure coughed into her hand and erected herself. "Why, of course not. If anything, I'm surprised you could be so bold. Inviting a woman back to your home at this hour and all... Are you really that __ignorant, Jaune?"_

_He leaned closer to her, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Maybe I am, or maybe that's what you'd like to believe."_

And then her cheeks would grow red, begin nervously stroking her hair, and she'd back down from the embarrassment. Checkmate.

"Jaune, have we eaten here before?"

He looked in the direction she was pointing at and noticed a quiet looking restaurant with very few patrons. A new place with few people that could potentially identify Pure? Perfect. He didn't recognize the place... How long have they been walking for then? More importantly, how many teasing opportunities has he missed because he was entranced in his reverie?

"I don't think so." He extended a hand. "Shall we?"

Pure smiled and accepted the gesture, allowing him to lead her to the door. They were greeted by a hostess, who didn't recognize Pure and led them to their table. Some smooth jazz music played over some speakers, complimenting the calm atmosphere. Jaune leaned back in his seat and skimmed over the menu.

"Imagine the stories by the media should they find out that Pyrrha Nikos is on a casual date," he quipped. "Ah, the scandalous implications make me shiver."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She gave a cheeky grin. "I-"

"A-Are you ready to order some drinks?"

A nervous waitress? Perhaps it's her first day. Jaune's eyes scanned the variety of beverages they were serving before looking up to find Blake in a uniform, holding a notepad with a nervous expression plastered on her face. He blinked and felt the urge to suppress the smile that was forming.

"Oh, hey Kitten."

She almost dropped her pen.

* * *

_Ruby Rose. Admitted into Beacon Academy two years early by Headmaster Ozpin himself. Likely based on her combat capabilities, for she initially struggled with the curriculum. Idealistic, and not discouraged by the workload and the material she's not familiar with. Leader of Team RRNN. Suffered leg injuries during initiation, but have practically healed by this point. Aura's quite useful, no?_

Roman puffed another cloud as he read the report the kid sent him. It would've been nice to have Neo gather the intel Cinder wanted for whatever reason, but at least the kid was more professional than she was when it came to this. He wasn't the one that demanded a scoop of ice cream for every word he wrote. He was still cheeky though.

_Her semblance is enhanced speed. She relies on it to build momentum, which makes her fighting style much weaker without it. Heavily crippled without her weapon, and along with that mindset of hers, far too easy to get into her head. Even a common thug could beat her in a fight if he played his cards right._

He rested his feet on the table before him as he leaned back on the couch, the only thing worth anything in this warehouse. The animals were as useful as actual sheep, with how unsophisticated they were. Honestly, he has to be present at every robbery or else they'll succumb to their idiotic ideals of faunus superiority or something. Hypocrites... Calling people monsters for a few vulgar words when they're the ones holding guns to the stomachs of pregnant women.

They're tainting his reputation, and he's not happy with that. He didn't have a choice though, he lost too many men from jobs that went wrong, Junior wasn't willing to lend his men anymore, and Cinder would only suggest more of the damn animals. She had to realize she was begging for delays if she insisted on employing reckless bloody animals for jobs like these. He'd handle the incoming shipment at the docks with just Neo alongside him, but he needed the manpower for it. Hopefully the authorities wouldn't catch on to his plan, the animals were about as useful as cannon fodder.

He copied and pasted the intel the kid had gathered and sent it to Cinder, no doubt eager to have something else on her plate, with how much she's been pestering him lately. He tried not to think about why she needed all this dust. At this point, he deduced she was crazy enough to start a small war on the kingdom if she was willing to work with the animals and trusted them with these kinds of resources.

His scroll buzzed. Cinder had already responded. Probably to acknowledge the report was received. That or to bark more orders.

_"Who was it that made this report?"_

Huh. Had to admit he wasn't expecting that. He began typing, not up for a debate right now.

_You forget who's in charge here, dear Roman."_

He gave in.

_"Kid named Jaune Arc. Gathers intel on Beacon for me. Not much remarkable about him."_

He didn't get a response for a few minutes. Believing she was satisfied, he got up, ready to begin the prep work for the upcoming job. Cinder finally responded, making him sit back down.

_"Blonde hair, tall, blue eyes?"_

Puzzled and now curious, he confirmed her suspicions.

_"I see. While you're preparing for your next job, I have another task for you."_

Best not to think about it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Take it in. Let them burn, my dear student..._

* * *

Blake's arms tensed. Her breathing hitched and she could've sworn time itself had slowed. How? How did Jaune find out about her heritage? It was bad enough he was here as one of her customers on her very first day, but now this? She even made sure that this place was a good distance from Beacon. Her anxiety was masked, thankfully. It was her first day on the job. Maybe he was teasing her, picking up on how uncomfortable she was with the situation.

"Kitten?" His companion wondered. It took a moment for Blake to realize it was Pyrrha, likely dressed like that to avoid being spotted by fans of hers. She wanted to smack herself for not figuring it out right away. Red hair wasn't exactly subtle. "Jaune, I didn't realize you two were close."

"We're not," she blurted. Maybe she could dig for some info, find out just how much he knew. "We're not together, Jaune. Let alone close enough for silly nicknames."

His eyes narrowed, but he retained an insufferable smile. "Don't be cold, Blake. And I find it fitting." She drew a sharp breath. "Considering how you're such a loner and all. Abiding by no rules, aloof and secretive... It wouldn't surprise me if you actually were a cat Faunus or something."

Blake wanted to slam her head against a wall. Knowing him, he must've been provoking her because he knew. The expressions, and how he's throwing out these sorts of assumptions... But how? She hadn't done anything to warrant that attention. Like she said, the two weren't close. They rarely interacted despite how long it's been since they first met. Pyrrha was the one that got personal with him and tried to directly find out his reasons for antagonizing Weiss, not her.

"Don't be stupid," she dismissed. She needed to change the topic and have a word with him later. She couldn't be too forward though. He may suspect what she is and anything too direct would only confirm his suspicions. "Look, I'd prefer for this to be kept a secret. I don't need anyone I know coming here to harass me while I work."

"Made a few enemies for yourself?"

She glared at him. He surrendered and held his hands up.

"If you smile for me, I'll be sure to leave a generous tip."

She wanted to scowl.

He placed his menu down, flattened it, and crossed a leg over the other as he got himself comfortable. "So Blake, why a part-time job? I understand it may be for dust, but I'm sure Weiss would be willing to supply you with some, despite the robberies going on recently. Not to mention I'm the one she holds a grudge against."

Pyrrha shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"My reasons are for me to know, Jaune."

"Alright, fair enough." He conceded. "A soda for me. Whatever is fine, but I'll have grape if you have it. Pure?"

Blake memorized what they wanted and went to fetch them some glasses. She took a deep breath, trying her best to compose herself. No need to make a scene, and she had to be careful around Jaune. He's a crafty one. Even if Jaune deduced her heritage, there was no way he knew about her previous affiliation with the White Fang. He just had to mention the robberies though... It wasn't a surprise that they made the news, but now the White Fang were suspects for the chain of robberies. It frustrated her, it was obviously someone like Roman Torchwick. She overheard Ruby as she explained her story about how she was admitted to Beacon early, thwarting Torchwick's attempts at acquiring an exorbitant amount of dust.

No. No need to work herself up over this, especially at work. She just needed to take their order, bring them their food, the bill, and be done with them for the day. She took a tray and placed the glasses on it. She made her way back to their table, but stopped when she overheard their conversation.

"It's flabbergasting," Jaune said. "The White Fang have been doing enough with their redundant efforts for equality. Actually, they wish for Faunus supremacy if anything besides mindless discord. Completely hypocritical. Now we've got these robberies affecting not just the SDC, but the poor people just trying to run their own businesses. There are people out there even I won't tolerate, Pure. Hypocrites and extremists... You know I have no qualms about Faunus, but all they do is make the innocent look like monsters. Pure evil, honestly..."

Pyrrha was about to comment on it, but Blake beat her to it. She didn't intend to slam Jaune's glass down on the table, making some of the beverage spill, but it just... happened. Pyrrha flinched at the gesture, but Jaune continued to look at Pyrrha, not paying Blake any of his attention. He absentmindedly picked up his glass and had a sip of it.

"I take it you don't agree with me?" His expression was blank, a complete contrast to his behavior from earlier. "I don't think I've seen you express anything like this before. Hm, don't tell me... You actually sympathize with those freaks?"

Her eyes narrowed. "The only freak is you, Jaune." Her fist clenched and her patience was drawing thin. "I tolerated your intent on making Weiss and even Yang miserable, but you're going too far with this."

"Too far?" he laughed. "When I'm beginning to point out the flaws of your sensitive views? That's actually pretty funny to hear you've deluded yourself for some asinine reason or another. Must I remind you just who those people are? They aren't Faunus, but terrorists. I'd go as far to say they've caused more mayhem than Jacques Schnee ever has."

She wouldn't be baited. "Why bring the Schnee family into this? They-"

"-Haven't bombed factories, robbed stores, or held innocent people hostage." He fiddled with his glass, swirling the contents inside. "I'm not saying I'm going to ignore the less than pleasant things that family has done, but I don't appreciate how ignorant you are on the atrocities of the White Fang."

"I-"

He shushed her. "Careful Blake. One more word out of you and I may have a word with the man glaring at you."

She peered over her neck and did see someone making a not-so-happy face. Her boss. She placed Pyrrha's drink down and averted her gaze, biting her lip.

"I believe someone else will be taking care of you for the duration of your time here." She wanted to scream. Why now? Why must he get on her nerves now and not at the beginning? She bitterly followed her boss to the back.

* * *

"What was that?" Pure hissed.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Pure." Jaune placed his glass down and heavily sighed. "I-"

"Not Blake, you." He could feel the venom on her tongue. She looked a bit unsure of herself though. Hesitant even. "Jaune... I understand your point regarding the White Fang, but... that wasn't exactly appropriate to push Blake like that."

"Are you taking her side?"

"Don't-" Pure pinched the bridge of her nose. "No unfair questions, Jaune. The White Fang. We were just discussing the robberies, and then you went on this tangent about the White Fang-"

She paused. She rested her head against her fingers. She supported herself on the arm of her chair, refusing to look at him.

"I understand you like to tease people you don't like Jaune, but that was going too far. It was antagonism played straight. This is... unsettling to see, to say the least. Don't you care about how you provoked her at work? What if she gets fired? She could need the lien for something more significant for all you know."

He wanted to say something. Pure always agreed with him... So why did he feel so powerless right now? Being correct wasn't supposed to make you feel like this. The White Fang were terrorists, and Pure knew that. So why...

"I... wasn't wrong." He pathetically said.

"About the White Fang, but..." She sighed. "I'm beginning to see why Weiss dislikes you with a burning passion."

That... actually hurt. He wasn't wrong. There was no way. Blake actually sympathized with those murderers, couldn't Pure see that? All he did was prove that. Why does Pure's disappointment bother him so?

"Pure..."

"I'm going back. I just... Sort this out with her, okay?"

She didn't even touch her glass. She stood up and made her way out the restaurant. He wanted to go after her, ask her what was bothering her so much. Why would she care about Blake when she's practically a stranger? He was... was...

He was her friend, wasn't he?

He fished out some lien and left it on the table. He ignored the staff telling him he was entering an area for employees only, but what were they going to do? Throw their tips at him? He moved past people in the kitchen and spotted Blake walking out through the back. He hustled and made his way outside and found himself in an alleyway. Blake was right by the door. She noticed him and scowled before turning away, about to bolt.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Blake-"

"You've done enough, Arc." She spat. "You and... whatever the heck goes through that head of yours! You know what? Enough of the jokes and mind games. You've been treating plenty of us like garbage. Your own damn team that you're the leader of. And yet, you choose to be all chummy with others like Pyrrha and even Professor Port? What have we done to you, Arc? What warranted this constant misery when you treat others so much differently."

He wasn't used to being on the defense like this. Blake seemed to have enough, which was a surprise. She'd been quiet all this time, minding her own business and now this? Blowing up like that was... odd. And now she was crying...?

"Let me ask you something." She glared at him. "Why defend the White Fang?"

Blake had plenty of emotions dancing in her eyes. She didn't budge though. She cared for terrorists, and yet she hid her own heritage like it was something to be ashamed of. If you were going to support a group that desired change like that, then you'd better show yourself with pride. Hiding like that, it was despicable.

"You support Faunus equality and yet you hide from the very fact you are one." He held his arms up and chuckled as she averted her gaze. "Pretty easy to piece together. Before the kitten remark I made earlier, you weren't exactly subtle with how your bow moved. Not to mention a few other things, but that's not the point. You want to know why I dislike people like you? It's because you're not honest with yourself. Heck, you can't even be straight with me. The moment we met you deceived me with that pathetic disguise of yours."

"The moment we met, you almost left Ruby and Yang to die." She countered with intensity, trying to take the offensive.

Ah, right. He wanted to gauge how they'd fare without their aura, so he kept Pure from interfering. He had forgotten how Blake was watching from the shadows. He wasn't sure how to approach this.

He feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

She laughed. "What was it you said? You despise hypocrites? I saw Jaune. You kept Pyrrha from saving Yang and Ruby back in initiation. You think being straight with you is bad? Well how could I possibly trust a leader that would leave me to die by the wrath of Grimm?"

He didn't have much of a rebuttal for this. His semblance needs to be kept a secret, he couldn't let others find out until he's gotten his point across. And that time wasn't until the Vytal Festival.

"And how could I trust you? Like I said, you aren't exactly an angel in disguise." He wanted to laugh again. How could she not understand? Or was she just that stubborn? "Instead of revealing yourself and taking a stance, you hide in the shadows and voice your entitled opinion with no weight behind it. You actually feel bad for terrorists, you fool. They've stolen, destroyed and murdered-"

"As if you gave us any other choice!"

Blake tensed. Jaune felt his heart skip a beat. No way... Blake was a part of the White Fang? It was an emotional outburst, it was what he wanted, but...

Shit... here he was trying to forcibly make her be honest with herself, and he only got something completely different as a result. He was alone with a potential terrorist in a remote location. He knew he wasn't prepared for a fight. He'd lose if he had to face her like this with no time to prepare. And if she had her weapon...

He took a step back, but she did as well, her hand behind her back. If she was going to draw her weapon, he was going to have to think fast. Maybe she was bluffing, trying to scare him off so she could escape? Her cover was blown after all.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

"No!" He jumped at the sudden cry. She was nervous. Terrified even. "I..."

Jaune moved.

* * *

Roman briefly considered informing the kid of the boss's sudden interest in him. Briefly. He liked the kid, but not enough to risk his own bacon for a kid to have some warning that the scariest woman alive is after him. No, he was being rash. Stress must've been getting to him. Especially when the job at the docks for that large dust shipment is already going horribly wrong. The animals were about as organized as literal sheep scattered throughout a field. Dumb, oblivious, and seemed more interested in the ground.

Neo just had to call the night off... He should've insisted they'd be better off with her there. But she was in a foul mood for whatever reason, and he didn't want to anger the second scariest woman in all of Vale.

Bah, he'd make this quick and sweet. What could go wrong?

* * *

Jaune was on top of Blake, doing his best to resist her attempts at breaking free. She was bluffing, she didn't bring her weapon with her and hesitated, giving him an opening to strike. A bloody terrorist of all things... Roman wasn't kidding about being careful around the quiet ones. He joked Roman was biased because he was stuck with Neo.

He couldn't just let her go. As if he'd allow someone like this to go free. Pure would understand as well. Once she found out Blake was a terrorist, she'd forgive him. Even thank him for apprehending someone like this. Blake struggled underneath him, clawing at his face, even trying to poke his eyes out. He snarled, determined to restrain her. This was the true Blake...

"Jaune, please..." Blake begged. Her crying intensified. "I can't... I-"

"Shut up," he said. "To think you're actually one of them-"

"I'm not with them anymore!" Blake gave in and stopped flailing around. "Jaune please, please... I'm begging you, just hear me out first. I won't run. And if you do, you can have someone at Beacon send a search party after me."

Jaune stared at her. Nothing but pure terror in her eyes, aside from tears. He couldn't see any traces of deceit. Plus, she did have a point on what he could do if she tried to run. However, that wasn't enough to completely convince him. There could be more to Blake, and he desperately wanted to find out more about whether or not she's being genuine with him. Yet there was the chance she'd try to kill him. Her emotional state could drive her to do something so drastic. He'd seen people do that before.

He didn't get a choice though. Something ran into him. It almost felt like he was hit by a freight train. He tried to get up, but the weight above him was far too much for him. Someone held his arms down, keeping him from moving. He realized it was a girl.

"Cease this at once, criminal!" she cried. "Fear not, fair maiden! For I have apprehended the rapist that attempted to claim your chastity."

His fears pooled. Dammit, some stupid bystander took the situation the wrong way. Blake was going to get away now! She was still on the ground, petrified, and about ready to make a run for it.

"Dammit," he cursed. "You've got it wrong, that girl is-"

"His girlfriend!"

Jaune blinked, and the girl restraining him looked back at her with skepticism. Blake... was she being honest then? She could have ran, but was determined to try to talk this out with him. Or she was afraid she couldn't outrun the authorities. He'd take it though.

"I can assure you there's nothing to be ashamed of, ma'am. This man will have justice-"

"I'm really kinky..." Blake's face flushed. "Work has been very stressful, and I wanted my boyfriend to spice things up with me by surprising me after work. We were just roleplaying, believe me."

This may have been coming from Blake, the supposed victim, but there was no way someone would actually fall for-

"Oh, I see!"

Okay, maybe an idiot would actually believe that.

The girl lifted herself off of him and helped him up with ease. He had to halt his momentum to keep himself from slamming into the wall. He dusted himself off and didn't take his eyes off Blake. She sauntered, well tried, over to him and took his hand.

"Look," Blake said. "I appreciate you being a good samaritan, friend, and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. But I think my boyfriend and I will be on our way to have an important chat elsewhere."

She was being serious. So she actually wanted to talk then. He had to take a lot of things into account for this. He tried to recall all he picked up on Blake. Quiet, distant, stubborn... Anything important, damn it!

"I'm... a good samaritan?"

"Y-Yes, you-"

"Sensational!" She skipped over to Blake and took her free hand, shaking it. "Nobody has given me such praise before! Does this make me your friend?"

He wanted to deny the heck out of that, but he wasn't in the position to say anything. Blake looked at him, looking for some assistance. She looked back at her and tried to force a smile.

"Of course..."

Wrong answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaune watched Blake as she refused to look at him. Her eyes had been glued to the cup of coffee before her that was no longer steaming for a few minutes now. Jaune ignored the overly jovial redhead that continued to banter about the most absurd things. He hadn't asked for her name, nor did he intend to ask for it. He could profile everything about her. The socially awkward type that meant well, but clearly lacked common sense. At least Ruby was able to function to the point where she wouldn't drive people away with how overwhelming she could be. Unless you had a fire sword, tuba that was also a gun, or some other asinine excuse for a weapon...

Why couldn't people stick with the basics?

There was also the abnormal amount of weight the girl had, the sudden bursts of speed, and the fact she was able to track him and Blake down despite how fast they moved. He swore they moved across half the district, and yet this girl had no issues staying on their tails.

"Look, Sparkles...?" he started.

"Penny, friend."

"Yeah, whatever. Do you want to play a game?"

"Do I ever!?" She slammed her hands on the table and caused it to collapse. The waitress, the poor girl, was too terrified to even approach them. This girl was also strong? There may have been more to her, but he couldn't care for her lack of depths. She seemed pretty two-dimensional. "What is this game you have planned?"

"It's a treasure hunt. You see, my girlfriend here lost something nearby Walker Street. It's very valuable to her, since it was my anniversary gift for her-"

"How long have you two been going out?"

Did that matter...? "For about six years now," he threw out. "We've known each other for quite a long time now. It's even gotten to the point where we don't keep any secrets from each other, it's certainly something I value immensely. People that are willing to accept your faults are the ones to keep around. And yet, the ones that are willing to help you improve those faults are the ones to treasure."

He eyed Blake as he said that. She nodded slightly and caught on what he was trying to say. The redhead saluted and smiled.

"Understood, friend! I shall track down this valuable and return it right away."

She then jumped off the balcony. Blake got out of her seat and ran to the edge to check on her, but Jaune caught her running in some random direction. The naïve ones were easy to manipulate. Not on account of their intelligence, but how he could read what they'd be willing to do and how to do it. He remembered how his mentor had a fever and was too stubborn to rest, so he let her overexert herself to the point she was forced to rest, allowing him to do guard duty back in the wild. This girl though, was way too eager to earn their approval. She didn't even confirm what this alleged valuable was.

"Walker Street doesn't exist," he pointed out. Blake was about to sit back down, but he got up and ushered her to another table. The waitress came by to clean up the remains of the table the girl left behind, and he assured her he'd pay for a replacement. "Now then, how should we proceed?"

"You first." She jumped at the opportunity. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"That's two questions. I hope you won't mind if I ask two in return before you ask your third one." Blake didn't object and awaited his answer. "My name is Jaune Arc, I was raised in the outskirts of Mistral. I was constantly on the move and was raised by my mentor, despite the small age difference. I'd like to ask you the same."

"Blake Belladonna. Menagerie."

Purposely vague, hm? He never heard of such a place, so he'll have to do some research later.

"Now that I think about it," Blake realized. "You left Yang and Ruby in peril on purpose. You were adamant on how people need to learn from their mistakes." Her eyes scrunched. Not entirely inaccurate. "It's disgusting... You condemned them to death."

"You stepped in, did you not? You forget who acted as extremists to get your message across. Is that really any better?"

"You even injured Professor Goodwitch," she recalled. "I don't see the reason for you to put on that display."

"It only serves as proof about how people, even our superiors have much to learn. I don't see the significance of you understanding that." His eyes glistened and he chuckled lightly. "I'm only doing this because I'm giving you a chance to prove your character, Blake. And so far-"

"Why are you at Beacon?" she cut in.

He had to think about this one. His entire agenda wasn't for some terrorist to know. Sorry, ex-terrorist. Like that makes a huge difference. "I'm here to find people I can truly count on. I presume you know how dangerous it is outside the kingdoms? To survive, you need people you can trust, the power to overcome, and the knowledge to outmatch. My mentor died about a year ago, and she was the only one I had that I could truly count on."

She didn't look convinced. He had the feeling her next question was going to hit hard. He'd have to steer the conversation and begin an onslaught to overwhelm her.

"What is it you intend to do?" He silenced her, intending to continue. "You claim to no longer be affiliated the White Fang. Let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt. You're here to change your ways or something of the sort. I highly doubt an ex-terrorist would intend and manage to join Beacon Academy just to escape their previous lifestyle. And if that were truly the case, I don't find that enough to convince me not to turn you in to the authorities."

Basically, he needed a reason to believe she meant no harm.

"The White Fang... aren't monsters. Before you interrupt me, I'll have you know things aren't as you think they are. We had no choice on the matter. Inequality rampages on the streets, criminals manage to label the White Fang for something they aren't... I need to do something to change all that."

He laughed. She didn't have the power, the authority, or the resources to do any of the sort... It was funny. He saw a little of himself in her, but he was able to make his dreams come true. He had a real plan. And he was willing to be she didn't.

"And how do you intend to accomplish all this? I highly doubt one teenager working to be a huntress can do such a thing."

"I..."

Nothing. No plan, just a goal that was impossible to attain.

"Well, it would appear that I'm responsible for your current unemployment." It looked as though she wanted to change the flow, take control again with her next question. "Why is it that you need the cash? Could it be because you have nobody to rely on? I think you need the cash for the break, considering campus will be closed, and now that I know a bit of your past, you wouldn't want to speak with any of the faculty."

Silence. Exactly what he'd hoped for.

"Well, I have an offer. I wish to keep tabs on you, Blake. Obviously we've developed our relationship in an interesting way, to say the least. And since you'll be homeless during the break at this rate, I'm willing to offer you a place to stay. Not some shady place, but my apartment."

Her eyes suggested she was considering it. "The catch...?"

"I want you to remain at my apartment at all times. I wish to have some chats with you, get to know the Blake Belladonna I see before me now. Please don't misunderstand Blake, this isn't a way for me to imprison you. It's me offering you a chance. I believe situations like these can reveal true colors, and I need more to go on before-"

An explosion rang through the air. Not the kind by an explosive device, but dust. Jaune stood from his chair and noticed a smoke cloud rising from the docks. They were only a few blocks away from there. Without a word, Blake got out of her chair and bolted.

"What are you-"

Jaune cursed to himself. He followed Blake as gunfire echoed.

* * *

Yang yawned again. She wasn't supposed to be working tonight, but didn't have much of a choice. Thankfully, she'd been "promoted" once she properly recovered from her injuries. She'd take the role as an enforcer over... what she used to be. The lingering threat of going back to that hung over her head though. She had to be on her best behavior. It was difficult at first; demanding protection money from ordinary civilians trying to run their businesses. The Malachite twins gave her a few tips on how to ignore her feelings in this line of work, if they weren't sending glares instead. They never quite forgave her for kicking their teeth in when they first met.

Whatever. She didn't have class tomorrow, so she finally had a chance to catch the sleep she longed for. Jaune hasn't been pestering her lately, Ruby has fully recovered, and everything hasn't been falling apart. Wonderful. Even Blake was opening up to her a little bit.

She dusted off her hands once she came back inside through the main entrance. The bouncer opened the door for her after she tossed out the man too intoxicated to even properly walk. Martin pushed her a glass of water, nodding his thanks for taking care of that drunkard. Occasionally, there'd be groups of girls mingling in a place like this to have fun, and plenty of guys thinking they could get fresh with them. Yang wasn't sure what to make of the group offering their phone numbers to her as thanks for handling this one group of guys that thought pretty highly of themselves.

The night was progressing smoothly. No issues with Junior, the twins were off doing their daily rounds, and again, nobody she knew came in through those doors.

"Some commotion going on at the docks," some guy she didn't recognize said. He was speaking with Martin. "They say Torchwick was spotted amongst them. Plenty of SDC cargo, so he must be trying to pull off a big haul of dust."

"I see..." Martin grunted. "This doesn't seem any different than the last batch of info you've offered us."

"Well here's the kicker; the White Fang were spotted with him."

That terrorist group of Faunus? That did sound interesting, but Yang wasn't sure if there was much significance to that.

"Some huntsmen are already there. There's this one girl with floating swords. It's as if she were controlling puppets. The blonde and gal with the ribbon I mentioned earlier didn't seemed to be brawlers since they were unarmed."

Gal with the ribbon...? Blake!?

"This girl that had the ribbon," she interjected. "Describe her appearance."

Martin didn't look pleased. "Xiao-Long, this isn't-"

"Please, this is important."

"Junior won't be too pleased about this, you know. He may even-"

"I don't care. You," she directed her attention towards the informant. "What did this girl look like?"

If it really was Blake, and if she really was unarmed...

* * *

"Duck!" Jaune cried. He tackled Blake to the ground and shielded her from Roman as he fired at them. Damn it, Blake. It was already peachy with you running in like that unarmed. But allowing yourself to get emotional when you spotted the White Fang... It clouded her judgement. And of course Roman had to be here. He needed to get Blake out of there and try to salvage what he could with Roman.

"Well, well..." Roman slurred. He didn't look like his usual cocky self. He looked a bit pissed. "It would appear we have even more children staying up too late. Didn't your folks ever teach you brats how you should mind your own damn business?"

"We mean no harm," Jaune assured. He slowly stood up, hands in the air. He had to find some way to communicate with Roman. He was already feigning ignorance of their relationship, but he wasn't sure how much Roman would be willing to tolerate for him. Roman despised people that interfered with his "masterful work", as he put it. "Forgive my idiotic friend here, we'll just-"

"Why are the White Fang working with you!?" she cried. "It doesn't... make sense..."

"Ah, it seems another one of you animals are getting on my nerves..." Roman raised his weapon again and fired.

Jaune and Blake rolled out of the way and were separated from each other. Blake took cover from behind one of the containers as Jaune stood back up, showing no signs of lethal intention. Roman kept his weapon up but walked towards him. Blake was a good enough distance away, he could speak with Roman so long as he kept his voice down.

"Roman, I-"

"Save it, kid. I know this probably wasn't intentional, but I've got to consider the weight of my options here. My boss isn't exactly a kind woman, if I didn't get that point across already. She was asking about you, which either means you've done something to upset her, or she's testing my loyalty. Either way, I think I'm going to cut my losses here and bring you in."

Jaune didn't have the chance to respond. Roman knew he'd retort, so he wouldn't let him get a word in. Jaune cursed to himself, desperately avoiding Roman's attacks. It was bad enough he didn't have his weapons, but fighting against someone that doesn't rely on their semblance was an issue. Roman was better than most people, he used dirty tactics instead of the cheap parlor tricks he didn't inherently have.

He spotted Blake, but she was struggling on what to do. She couldn't fight without her weapon, and even if she did distract him, he wouldn't be able to talk with Roman. He had to disarm him, pray that Neo wasn't around and try to convince him not to restrain him. He knew nothing of this boss of his, but doubted she'd be too kind for Blake's and by extension, his interference. And what would the school make of this? He could stall until the authorities got here, but Roman would find another way to blow his cover. And allowing Roman to capture him was suicidal.

He cried out for Roman to cease fire, but he didn't listen. He knew it was a matter of time until Roman came around the corner or for Neo to appear out of thin air and stab him. He wasn't going to count on her being nonlethal. Pain was an effective way to keep you from fighting properly.

Jaune heard Roman curse loudly as something struck him. Jaune peered around the corner and saw Penny with her weapons... So he was right, she could fight. And effectively by the looks of it. When he and Blake arrived, most of the White Fang grunts working under Roman were down, meaning someone beat them here. He wasn't expecting this level of proficiency with such weaponry though. He didn't care. His objective was to get out of there alive and plan for the near future. Blake could be either way at this point. She wasn't worth jeopardizing his primary objective.

Penny... she was actually driving Roman back. What could he do about this? If Penny kept pressuring him to retreat, Roman would send Neo after him. That's if Roman didn't find some way to unearth the truth about his transcripts, which would get him arrested for fraud. Did he really want to take his chances and let Roman take him to his boss?

What other choices did he have?

Jaune lunged and sprinted over to where he saw Blake last. He eventually caught her behind the same container. He was out of breath, but decided to roll with his improvised plan.

"Penny's driving Roman away. I want us to retreat and rendezvous by the restaurant you used to work at alright?" She tried to object, but he placed a finger over her lips. "Penny can handle herself by the looks of it, if that's what's keeping you here. And must I remind you what may happen to you if the police arrive? I'm not going to take any chances with that."

Blake still looked hesitant. Jaune sighed and took off anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Yang sprinted down the barren streets of Vale, ignoring the cries and curses people spat at her. She tugged on her tie and loosened it, allowing it to fly in the wind. What the hell, Blake? What the hell was going on with her? Why...?

She shook her head. She didn't care for the consequences she was bound to face once she got back, there were some things she couldn't abide. That included leaving Blake to fend for herself like this.

She couldn't fathom why Blake and potentially Jaune were down at the docks fighting the White Fang and Roman Torchwick of all people, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She spotted the clouds of smoke and ran towards the source, her anxiety driving her forward. She refused to leave Blake just so she could focus on her own problems regarding Junior. Blake put her own skin on the line for her and Ruby back in initiation after all.

The guy that was speaking with Martin about the intel mentioned some blonde guy was with Blake. Likely Jaune, but Yang couldn't figure out why those two would be together. She had her theories, but was fixated on the fleet of police cruisers, sirens off, but lights blaring. It looked like the action died down. She maintained her pace and went to the closest officer, despite how he was taking a statement from a civilian.

"Officer!" Yang cried. "I-"

"Calm down, ma'am." He placed his notebook in his pocket and tried to offer a comforting look. "What's troubling you?"

"The incident here," she blurted. "I've been led to believe my friends got caught up in it and they were unarmed, and-"

"Please, slow down..." The officer rested his hand on her shoulder. "Deep breath and focus. I understand you're worried, but I can assure you the only casualties here are members of the White Fang."

Yang's shoulders relaxed. She would have collapsed on the ground out of relief if it weren't for the lingering thoughts in the back of her mind. Blake wasn't here... and Junior wasn't going to be pleased with her once she got back.

* * *

Jaune fished for the key to his apartment. He didn't live too far from the restaurant he and Blake rendezvoused at, so the trip here wasn't too much of a hassle. Blake stepped in first.

"You two know each other," Blake said. Jaune shut the door behind him, refusing to take his eyes off Blake as she crossed her arms and glared. She didn't look angry or anything of the sort, but he couldn't get a proper read on her. "It's pointless to try to deny it, Jaune. I heard that brief conversation the two of you heard. You forgot my hearing is much sharper than the average person."

Jaune released his grip on the door and slid his hand over the lock. The click made Blake step back ever so slightly, but she stood her ground nevertheless. He made his way to the kitchen right by the entrance to his apartment and dug around in the cabinet for some glasses. He was sure Blake was just as thirsty as he was, but she wasn't going to drop her guard anytime soon. He shouldn't either, but with some of his bridges engulfed in flames, he couldn't help but feel melancholy.

"Have a seat, Blake."

She made her way to the other side of the counter between the kitchen and dining room, putting a barrier between the two of them. She also had the patio door behind her, so she had a means of escape should she choose to run. He'd have to cut her off from there, but slowly, or else she'll catch on.

Blake knows one of his secrets. Perhaps he could utilize that.

"You're White Fang," he summarized. "And I happen to be acquainted with Roman Torchwick." Her breathing hitched. "Weren't expecting that, were you? Well, I suppose if the secret's out, I'd ought as well share more about myself."

Share more information as a sign of trust. If not that, make her feel more comfortable by offering some insight of himself. Give her the ammunition to put a bullet through his life to make her reclaim some of the power in this relationship. So long as he doesn't give away too much or scare her, she won't leave. It wouldn't be too much of an issue if she fled, considering what he knew about her, but it'd be better if the two didn't shoot each other in the foot.

"Now, before I do elaborate on myself a bit more, I just wanted to pick your brain a bit. We were having a pleasant chat not too long ago, and you just ran off in the direction of the dust explosions. I understand you're trying to be a huntress, and responding to something like that is the duty of one." He slid a cold glass towards Blake and downed his own. "However, you went in against the White Fang and Roman Torchwick unarmed. It was clear we were no match for them, not to mention what they were up to was none of our business."

"When I saw the White Fang, I had to confirm whether or not-"

Jaune slammed his glass down. "Why does it have to be you?" he snarled.

"I'm the only one-"

"Don't you dare feed me that crap!" His fists clenched. "The right call would've been to leave it to the authorities or a licensed huntsman. In other words, someone far more capable than you. You should know your damn place, Blake. You seem to believe you're the only one that cares about what the White Fang gets up to."

"Because-"

"The police, huntsmen, and even the damn academies don't let terrorists run free, Blake." He wanted to laugh at how ignorant she was. "Just because you used to run with them doesn't mean you're the one that's going to change things. It doesn't give you some game-changing advantage. You're one girl with no real plan on what to do. Equality? Don't make me laugh..."

"And how is that any different from what you're doing?" she spat. Her eyes roared with defiance. She rose and kicked the stool she used back, allowing it to tumble on the ground. "You believe you can teach people of their mistakes and arrogance. Look in the mirror, Jaune. You're using whatever means you have at your disposal to enforce this idea of yours... Damn it, you left Yang and Ruby to-"

"Oh give me a break..." He tossed the glass in the sink, ignoring the noise it made. "Don't you dare compare me to you, Blake. Yang was an arrogant brawler with the mental capacity of a bull. Among the large bunch of brats that think themselves invincible. All I did was remind her of her mortality. It'll save her plenty of trouble and grief in the future."

"Jaune," she seethed.

"No. No, I know exactly what you're thinking right now. You haven't achieved any sort of progress with your goal, Blake. I however, am skipping along the trail. Professor Goodwitch? Snapped her out of her reverie and reminded her she cannot rely on her semblance. Our peers back at Beacon? They're aware of just how dangerous I can be with a little time to strategize and maybe a few bullets. No one challenges me to spars, Blake. If someone is called up to face me in combat class, are they like Cardin? No... They know I'm not one to be messed with."

"So that's it...? Fear is your method?"

"I didn't expect you to understand... With how stubborn you are, it's almost amusing." At least he could tell she was being sincere with him. "I've made progress. And I've gotten a healthy dose of reality back when my mentor was alive. At least, during her final moments."

Blake didn't have anything to say.

"You haven't seen the White Fang change, Blake. I've seen how one's mind can be the greatest of all foes." He held his wrist and massaged it. "I have the means and reasons to pursue my goals-"

Jaune's attention was stolen. He felt his muscles tighten as something familiar lingered in the atmosphere. Jaune's heart dropped. She was already here. He reached for the drawer next to him and pulled out the best knife he could grab. Blake looked at him with an understanding look. She could tell someone was here as well. Perhaps she was used to being ambushed in what was supposedly a secure location?

He inhaled and let his semblance do its work. Neo was right by Blake when he threw his knife towards her, barely scathing Blake's hip. Blake jolted to the side and cursed because of his sudden attack. He caught Neo by complete surprise as well. He reached for Blake's glass then threw it at Neo, still dazed from his initial attack. His heart began to jump as he climbed onto the counter and tackled Neo, slamming her into the ground.

Neo was at her best when she got some distance and could flee with her semblance. He could counter it and if Blake caught on, he'll be able to incapacitate Neo easily. Neo failed and tried to break free. She poked at his eyes, making him try to retaliate by biting her outstretched arm. Her mouth opened to signal pain, but she made no noise. Jaune persisted in restraining her, but his left eye was blinded by her jab. He fell back when she hoisted herself up and headbutted him.

Neo reached for her weapon, but Blake managed to push her against the wall. The length of that weapon wouldn't do much so long as they closed the distance on her. Neo grappled onto Blake with her leg and used the momentum to throw Blake off balance. Blake tried to catch herself, but Neo took advantage of this and went for the kill. Jaune shielded Blake with his body and prayed his aura wouldn't give in. Neo realized what he was up to and disappeared.

He bit his tongue as he realized his mistake and activated his semblance again. He focused on defending Blake. He wasn't skilled enough to use his aura as a shield while fueling his semblance. It required the training he didn't bother with.

By the time he figured out where Neo was hiding, she lunged with her weapon again. Jaune caught it, but the momentum Neo had behind her thrust allowed her to pierce his abdomen a bit, forcing him to the ground. Neo put all her weight against her blade, desperate to dig it further into his body. He wanted to use his aura, but didn't want to deactivate his semblance at risk of granting another opening for Neo. He noticed his kitchen knife, but couldn't afford to reach for it unless he wished to become a kebab.

He relaxed when Blake struck Neo with a lamp. Blake didn't stop there and wrestled with the diminutive girl. Jaune frantically went for the knife and plunged it into Neo's leg. She silently roared again. He swiped at her face and slammed it into her abdomen, avoiding any vital organs. It practically pinned her to the ground. Blake backed off, aware that the fight was over and noticed some of Neo's blood had gotten on her hands. Her breathing was audible, but she didn't look shaken like a civilian. No, Blake was far more seasoned.

Jaune uttered his apology and reached inside Neo's jacket. He could tell what Neo was trying to say to him, but he kept his semblance going. He fished for her scroll and searched for Roman's contact info. He dialed and didn't wait long. Roman was aware Neo would never bother with a phone call.

Roman's face on the screen, a scowl drawing the attention. "Where is she!?"

Jaune adjusted the camera so that Roman could see Neo unable to move and beginning to cry.

"Kid... I know this trick. I'm begging you kid, let her heal herself. I know you're using that damn semblance of yours to prevent her from using her aura."

"Call off this hit of yours on me," he demanded. "I know you plan to have anyone come get me. I am not going to meet this boss of yours, and in exchange, I'll treat Neo's wounds."

Roman contemplated, but kept looking over at Neo. Jaune wasn't sure of the exact nature of their relationship, but he felt a kinship to them when they first met. Neo reminded him of himself, and Roman was sort of like Neo's Ashlynn. It didn't influence his decision though. Should Roman take too long, he'll let Neo bleed out. Just who was this woman? Being able to intimidate Roman this much...

"Fine. Just let her heal herself-"

It was all he needed. He hung up and tossed the scroll aside. He sat down by Neo and watched her as she struggled to retain what she had left of her life. She was stemming the bleeding of her major wound, but without her aura kicking in, her efforts were nearly fruitless.

"Your semblance is some sort of nullification," Blake realized. Jaune slowly turned his head toward her. Her hands were still shaking. "That's why Yang's and Ruby's performance back during initiation suddenly dropped. That's how you beat Professor Goodwitch. That's why this girl can't use her aura... That's why you think you can achieve your goals. You're the reason for all this!"

Jaune slowly looked over at the knife in Neo. He deactivated his semblance and Neo took the chance to use her aura. It worked for about a minute before she was beginning to lose consciousness. Once she was out, he took over and made sure to stop the bleeding. He removed the knife and held it in his hand, the weight of it suddenly much greater compared to before. He inspected it, turning it over and running his fingers along it before he looked back at Blake.

He slowly rose and she mirrored him. Her legs weren't stable.

"You think people rely on their aura too much? I agree, Jaune..." She looked like a ghost, her skin beginning to grow pale. "And yet, you really are no better. You think you have the right to judge people based on whatever means they use to survive... Yet here you are, holding a pointless knife in hand, allowing that semblance of yours to do all the work. Look at yourself, you're using your semblance to get your way. How-"

"Shut up!"

He hurled the knife at the ground. He marched over to her and grabbed her collar, slamming her against the wall and glaring into her eyes. There was no fear in them, but triumph. She felt she had complete power right now... thinking her worthless opinion was above it all. She was wrong!

"My semblance is merely a tool to prove how people are flawed... I-"

"You look down on people for relying on their semblances and aura. And yet the very foundation, the method to achieve your goals, are based on the semblance you use. Listen to yourself, Jaune! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Jaune growled and continued to hold her against the wall. Eventually, he loosened his grip. She shoved him back and fixed her clothing a bit, accidentally staining it with her bloody hands.

"You want to know how I ended up here?"


	17. Chapter 17

Blake ran the kitchen tap, stealing back-and-forth glances between the sight of washing her hands free of Neo's blood to tracking Jaune's movement within the living room area.

Just beyond the countertop and the dining table, her latest glance glimpsed Jaune setting an unconscious Neo on the grey sofa. An oversized throw pillow—which Jaune fluffed—was gently placed beneath the petite girl's head. This unexpected sight of tenderness sent Blake into a baffled pause. Why act like this towards someone who almost killed them both?

Or was it all an act to mess with her?

Probably.

Scowling, Blake slapped the damp dish towel onto the counter, having dried her hands clean. Would it have killed him to at least act this way with their team? But that wouldn't make sense, and since when did Jaune make sense? She couldn't help but ask, "Why do you even bother?"

"Eh," he offered. He didn't even so much as look at her.

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me rephrase: Why do you even pretend to bother? With our team? With Beacon? With me?"

Rather than replying, Jaune erected himself so that he towered over her and moved from Neo's resting space. Along the way he picked up the assassin's frilly parasol, as well as its naked blade. Its tip persisted a crimson stain before he slid it into the parasol sheathe with a click, thus easing in Blake's shoulders.

"The question, Jaune."

"Why would I answer a question you already know the answer to?"

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath, as Jaune headed for the closet near the entryway. He opened it, tossed Neo's weapon inside and shut it.

He offered Blake a flat look. "Takes one to know an honest one. Besides, you'll live life—or in your case, your nine lives longer—if you don't sweat the intricate details and take everything personally."

"You'll eat those words when your own life is going out of control. I had everything under control before you decided to pester with my life."

"Is that what I saw today? Control?" He stifled his laughter. "I mean, if your idea of "under control" is biting off more than you chew, I'd hate to see what you're like when it's "out of your control"."

Blake's mind flashed memories. Explosions. Docks. Roman Torchwick. White Fang. No plans. No weapon. Just her impulsiveness and high emotions.

"I needn't remind you that you're the one that ran off at the first sign of trouble."

Her mouth clicked shut, bitterly.

"Good, you're learning, Kitten. Small miracle. Perhaps there is hope for you yet."

Oh, that does it.

With a snap Blake vaulted over the countertop and stalked towards the living room area. Jaune welcomed her grim challenge with a small patronizing smile, which widened when she stayed outside arms' reach, the patio door within her peripheral.

But the anger heaving within her chest burned unfettered. Undenied.

She made a show of spreading her arms, mockingly, bloodstained clothes and all. "So Jaune. What are people to you? Just playthings? Is that all I am in your eyes? Is that what Team ABYS is to you? Or Ruby? Hell, even Pyrrha?"

For the first time, Jaune's expression darkened.

"Pyrrha isn't like any of you."

A sore spot? Good.

"I agree."

Something in his body language slackened, taken aback. He opened his mouth.

But Blake's firm palm halted his words.

"However, don't you think that includes you as well?"

Now she moved one step forward as Jaune shifted his weight backward, his rear foot out of the grey rug and onto the wooden floor. His flat twitching expression only pushed Blake all the more.

"Do you really think she'd continue smiling and nodding if she ever saw this side of you? If she knew what you're doing to me? To others? She deserves better. Imagine the look on her face if I were to tell her of your association with these people." She forced a bitter, almost alleviating smile. "In fact, I look forward to the day she realizes that, Jaune Arc."

Silence. It continued to stir for a good few seconds.

The silence was so deep, that Blake could hear Jaune's heavy breath and her own. The faint, yet growing heartbeat that indicated she hit her mark. Cold sweat prickled her back, glueing cloth to skin. The air thickened and thinned of citrus air freshener. Still, she continued regarding him. And he merely tipped his head back and slowly dragged his palm down in his face.

"Do you want to know how I ended up here?"

"Enough," she snapped. "You're a fool if you think all can be forgiven after some sob story." Her snap reply made Jaune tilt his head in amusement. Something else was mixed in though. Overconfidence? "Oh? So I suppose you're the resident expert then?"

She bit the inside of her cheek.

Don't feed him more. She reminded herself. Don't give anything away. But what else could she do though? Every passing minute meant playing more of this twisted game with Jaune. She had nothing substantial on him. Nothing that was enough to keep him at bay. He had more than a single ace up his sleeve for her. And the fact she couldn't determine his next move irked her to no end.

She let loose a long, long exhale.

"Haven't you had enough already?" she pried. "What else do you want from me?"

Jaune held off on his response. He reached for the bloodied kitchen knife he'd stabbed Neo with and sat on the lounge chair near the patio door, fiddling with it in his hands like a toy.

"No, Kitten. The real question you should be asking is." His knife traced playful invisible arcs. "What do you have that I want from you?"

So more games it is. Blake felt her ears twitch. They both knew she didn't have anything noteworthy with her. All she possessed to her name were Gambol Shroud, and the hope that her second chance at a new life would surpass her first. That hope was growing more and more distant.

Or she could just tell him to fuck off. She could go her own way, return to Beacon and pretend today never happened. But what difference would that make if they kept seeing each other everyday, breathing the same air in the same space. There was no way he'd stop. People like him never liked letting things go. No, they'd rather hold it over her head, forever. It wouldn't surprise her if he ratted her out just for the amusement of her plight.

Worst case scenario: She'd backstab him. Both literally and figuratively.

Not that it has gotten to that yet. Best to handle this here and now in order to not involve Weiss or Yang. She couldn't drag the others into this. Especially the ones Jaune has shown disdain for.

"So it's blackmail then?" Her shoulders sagged once she comprehended her situation. But she wouldn't admit defeat yet.

Jaune jabbed his knife towards the patio door, and then behind her—the entryway. "Feel free to take your pick," he said. "Or have a seat."

Blake didn't budge a damned inch. Not out of fear of a literal backstab, but out of fear regarding his next move now that he discovered her past. She heaved a sigh, pulled one of the dining chairs, spun it around and sat backwards, its backrest facing Jaune.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered before saying aloud, "You talk as if you've never blackmailed or been blackmailed before."

Jaune jerked a shoulder, uncaring.

"No one can blackmail you if you're right about them. Most people tend to learn their place once they realize what they're doing wrong. Doesn't seem to be the case with you though."

There it was. That twisted way of seeing things. It was almost as if he was deliberately putting up some act to rile people up. To bring the worst out in them. Why bother though? She briefly recalled Weiss' outburst against Jaune. How his biased opinion on her blinded him. It made him draw out what he only wanted to see. To support his worldview. His confirmation bias. That was on her as a person though, not particularly about her semblance.

It made him look no better than Adam. No, he wasn't like Adam. Jaune might be the leading candidate for Remnant's biggest bastard, but he wasn't big on judging from appearance alone. He never judged Velvet for being a Faunus, for instance. Nor did he judge her based on that alone.

_"Don't tell me you're taking his side?"_

A flinch, as if Weiss words struck Blake from memory. She quickly regained herself. Right, where was she? Drawing out what she wanted Jaune to see. And answering his question of: What did she have that he would want from her?

She blinked. And again. That must be it. Surely...

Jaune noticed her shift, for he narrowed his eyes.

On the other hand, Blake somehow wondered how she kept her expression flat and placid when she raised both hands, like a criminal caught red-handed in some inexcusable act.

"You got me."

Jaune merely watched her carefully.

Now she believed she had both his curiosity and attention. "You said you don't know much about me. Don't understand me. So you offer your apartment and lien in exchange for the chance to do so. Or keep tabs on me, as you put it. So to answer your question..." She paused before shrugging. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you grew a heart and wanted me to become your friend or ally."

Jaune dismissed the kitchen knife to a small sidetable close by. His brow arched with amusement.

"Oh, so I'm your friend now."

"No. You're not. And you'll never be. Not now. Not ever. Not even as strangers. Whatever arrangement or deal we have? Temporary. Acknowledging your existence for the next four years? Temporary. Our place on team ABYS? Temporary."

"Ouch, ouch, and ouch. I bet you're the killjoy at parties."

"Takes one to know an honest one." Blake jerked her shoulder, uncaring. Her chin dipped, resting upon her crossed arms that settled on the edge of the chair's backrest.

"Now, now, Kitten. How can you say that when you and I have a lot in common. You already know more of me than anyone else. Not everyone gets the chance for that. You should be proud. I'm actually willing to speak with you and all."

"Just like Professor Port," she pointed out. "And Velvet." Blake recalled the uncomfortable looks the girl sent to Jaune at the restaurant. "Or even Pyrrha."

Something in Jaune's body language shifted. Tightening. A warning of sorts.

Blake's shoulders stiffened.

_You're treading on thin ice now..._ She thought and went full-throttle on her mental backpedalling. Shit. That was close. Too close. She almost got carried away. Almost forgot about her position. Almost forgot about his semblance.

Almost...

Almost.

_Almost-_

"Because at this point, I wouldn't care whether or not you live or die."

She shivered from that memory. If Jaune's actions, present or past, had proved anything so far, it's the fact he had no qualms about cracking many eggs to accomplish his goals. Hell, she was sure he wouldn't have batted an eye if the Grimm had overwhelmed Yang and Ruby during initiation. To him, if that secured his firm belief in his philosophy, then so be it.

Blake stared down at herself. In a half-delirious moment she imagined more blood splattering on her outfit. Jaune's shadow towering over her. She was lost in a reverie as he tossed something at her.

Suddenly, darkness covered her face, tickling her ears like cloth. She ceased any of her desires to struggle. Cloth...?

She pried the offending material off her face and beheld what she held in arms. Clothes. A large dark hoodie and blue jeans. Her head tipped back in disbelief.

When had he...?

Jaune towered over her, though his blue eyes bore no trace of exaggerated malice. Only annoyance.

"Kitten. Don't go spacing out. Alright, now that we've blew off some steam. Why don't you go take a shower. Those are your clothes by the way."

Jaune finished with a shit-eating grin.

As she lifted and held the hoodie before her for a closer look, she understood why he was smiling. Her concerns weren't showing any signs of backing down. "No."

"Yes."

"Jaune, no."

"Kitten, yes."

"If you think that I am going to—"

"Like Pumpkin Pete? No, not really. You just need to wear it for a while."

"There is no way I am wearing that!"

"And why not? This is the only thing close to your size." Jaune shrugged with a semi-serious expression. Blake called bullshit. "Plus, as a concerned member of the society, I cannot bear to see my teammate go wandering around looking like she mugged somebody."

She shot to her feet. Having half a mind to toss these clothes back at him. "Just watch me."

"Do that, and your free trial for this life expires." The way he said that, going from tropical to subzero in an instant, made Blake freeze. He crossed his arms. "Roman Torchwick has eyes and ears all around Vale, my dear partner-in-crime. He'll know where you eat, sleep and hell, even where you shit. And what about good old Neo over there. Think she'll forget your face after all this? When that woman gets personal, she gets personal. You've seen how she can get in anywhere. And just between you and me, I'd say my money is on her between the two of you."

"And then there's the mystery boss lady behind Roman—an unknown. If Roman's recent attitude proves anything, it's the fact that she seems like the type who gets what she wants. And it appears she's kept an eye on me, and will by extension, keep an eye on you. As well as Team ABYS if we don't play our cards correctly.

"For all I know, it's possible that this woman might be behind the White Fang's activity in Vale. Oh, I know that look. Do I have your undivided attention now? Given the current circumstances, you wouldn't last without me. So you best believe it is in your best interest to enjoy our friendly deal. I don't expect your devotion, just your understanding. As you don't expect more than my lien and humble shelter for the break or more.

He chuckled and gestured toward the door. "But hey, if you feel like running away, go ahead. It's helped you this far, hasn't it?"

So much for not blackmailing her...

Whatever response Blake built within her tongue died a painful death. She swallowed an odd heaviness down her throat. More cold sweat prickled beneath her clothes.

She'd gotten lucky today.

Roman Torchwick was obviously someone nobody willingly messed with. Her eyes twitched, glancing where that petite girl lay. Asleep or pretending to be asleep? Blake couldn't tell. But she'd seen how Neo was capable of a life-ending ambush, appeared out of thin air. She'd seen how she'd pushed Jaune into a corner, even with nullification and all that. Now that this Neo knew Blake's face. To get to Jaune, she'll come after his associates. That meant her, Velvet, Pyrrha...

...Even Weiss and Yang.

She couldn't allow that to happen. Not if she could help it. But what could she do? Jaune was aware that he'd just painted a new target on her back.

The bastard...

As she gathered the clothes in arms, said bastard jabbed a thumb towards the narrow passageway beside the closet.

"Shower's thataway."

* * *

It loomed large and white. Larger than the largest opponents Pyrrha had ever faced. Looked tougher than her toughest opponents. And all she had was a raised meek fist, which soon slackened and fell to her side. She sighed again. Oh, this wouldn't do at all.

How long had she been standing in front of Team ABYS's dorm door? Fifteen minutes? Twenty even? She stood rooted to the spot, like the javelin form of Miló, only that nobody would come pick her up. Or give her a way out. Not even her teammates could help her. Ren was Ren. Nora was Nora. And Ruby would only be stuck with Pyrrha in the same sinking boat, and up a creek without a paddle.

Pyrrha could only sympathize with her all the more. Poor girl. Her talk about being a "normal girl with normal knees, not bee knees" felt so relatable.

Too relatable.

With a shake of her head, Pyrrha cleared those cobwebs of thoughts before lifting her hand once more to knock.

She could do this...

She could do this!

She couldn't do this.

Soon she found herself pacing in front of the door. It helped calm her nerves, somewhat. Even if she did look like a creep.

What was the appropriate amount of time to wait before trying to reconnect with someone? A day? Three days? A week? Was she taking things slow? Or going too fast? Wait, why did she have to make it sound like she and Jaune were dating?

Think, Pyrrha. Think.

Maybe she could open things up with a joke. Like a small jab or testing half-swing of a sword. Yes. That should help her test Jaune's response before slashing through whatever tension that lingered between them. She'd then follow up with an invitation to a light lunch. A feint she believed Jaune would fall for. He wasn't a big eater, but he was an eater who loved her company nonetheless.

Satisfied, Pyrrha halted her pacing and lifted a hand to knock once more. But she froze when another thought occurred to her.

What about Blake?

Suddenly it wasn't a one-on-one. But a one-on-two. Did Jaune make things up with Blake? Did Pyrrha need to make things up with Blake for his sake? No, that was too nosy. How about levelling the field? Yes, that should work because at the end of the day, that matter was between Jaune and Blake to resolve.

Pyrrha wasn't one to make assumptions, but Blake's outburst during her shift yesterday didn't exactly indicate professionalism. It wouldn't do if her position at that restaurant was in jeopardy. Perhaps Blake only received a warning from her boss...?

Not to mention the fact that Pyrrha didn't notice either of them return last night. Not that she'd been looking or anything. Even though she refrained from calling or texting Jaune's line, she knew she should've registered Jaune's scroll in the app Beacon provided for tracking.

Pyrrha blinked, suddenly processing that train of thought. Her cheeks flushed hot.

No, no, no. It wasn't like that. She was only concerned for him that's all.

She patted her cheeks to steady herself.

After all, she could also locate the scrolls of her other teammates. What was adding one more person like Jaune? Now in hindsight, she only lamented why she hadn't thought of including Jaune at the time. Plus there didn't seem like a good moment to ask. He was one of her—if not her first friend in Beacon who treated her like a "normal girl with normal knees".

Gah, Ruby!

What if he thought she was creepy?

Maybe she could also add the scrolls of his teammates to lessen any suspicion? She could try convincing them that since they were engaging in a dangerous line of work, it only made sense to keep track of not just your teammates, but your sister-team as well, right?

Right?

A memory of Nora's mischievous voice made Pyrrha's cheeks flush even hotter than before. She darted glance left and right, praying nobody lingered around the hallway to catch that.

Enough of that.

That was not the primary issue at hand. She was Pyrrha Nikos, a friend, huntress-in-training and member of RRNN. If she could stare down the worst of Grimm without flinching, then doing this would be no easier than snatching Ruby's cookies.

She was going—no, she needed to confront Jaune and sort things out about yesterday. Oh, and have a word with Blake, too.

After a deep cleansing breath, Pyrrha snapped her eyes open, feeling pumped up and glaring at the door. She raised her fist, set to knock.

The sound of footsteps on the hallway floor stopped her.

Pyrrha looked, already spotting the amused blue-eyed gaze of Jaune as he emerged from around a corner down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Morning, Pure." He greeted her with a lazy wave.

His smile made Pyrrha's heart do delightful things in her bosom. She wanted to laugh, but a small relieved smile won out.

He did it. He'd made the first move. That's good. It gladdened her heart that he didn't look bitter about yesterday. If he's even smiling that foolish, impish smile of his, then it's a good sign. All was grand.

While Pyrrha may have processed all this, her gaze soon strayed towards Jaune's side, where Blake trailed behind him like a shadow. A shadow that kept glancing up and down the hallway, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

Pyrrha blinked. Really? Her lips worked for words but found none. So she could only cast another once-over. Long legs in loose faded-blue jeans. An oversized hoodie with a familiar bunny mascot on her chest. Those looked more like something Jaune would wear. Especially with the size...

Or maybe she was just... reading too much into this.

Surely there was some reasonable explanation.

Yet it didn't help their case that they were out together in Vale yesterday and didn't return until... until...

Oh. Oh, my.

Pyrrha didn't know what kind of face she made that a red-cheeked Blake shook her head as if saying "you got the wrong idea!", much to Jaune's amusement. He slapped a hand on Blake's shoulder. The poor girl nearly leapt out of the hoodie.

"Now, now, Kitten. You shouldn't be shy. This is a kink-shame-free zone, nothing like last night. We'll still love and adore you even if you secretly wear Pumpkin Pete. Wouldn't you agree, Pure?"

Pyrrha blanked.

Blake ducked her head, cheeks redder. The door of Team ABYS dorm slammed shut as the Blake before them faded.

When Jaune made no motion or expression of surprise, Pyrrha relaxed. Ah, the girl's semblance, of course. She'd seen it in some of her spars during combat class.

Pyrrha cleared her throat in her hand and straightened herself. She delivered the flattest look she could possibly muster.

"Kitten?"

"Jealous?"

"Not really. You were at each other's throats yesterday." The talk of White Fang, Jaune's cutting comments, Blake's outburst and Pyrrha's own parting words flashed through Pyrrha's mind. "And now you're... friends?"

"I simply took your advice to heart, Pure: 'Sort this out with her, okay?'"

Pyrrha flinched, but he didn't seem to notice. "R-Really now?"

"Yep. And you were right. Needless to say, I'm pretty sure we've put last night's mishap behind us. Never realized it'd be so easy to talk to another person so patient and understanding. How could I have been so blind. I'd say she and I know more about each other than anyone else."

"D-Do you now...?" Pyrrha didn't like this queasy feeling in her gut at all. Not one bit. It felt like whatever tension lingering between them kept thickening by the minute. Why did her mixed emotions have to start rampaging out of control like this?

"You don't know the half of it, Pure. You wouldn't believe half the things that went down last night."

"I beg your pardon?"

Wait! What if all of this was just another ploy to get under her skin? Just like Weiss... Pyrrha went still, recalling her own damning words of yesterday.

_"I understand you like to tease people you don't like Jaune, but that was going too far."_

_"I'm beginning to see why Weiss dislikes you with a burning passion."_

_"I'm going back. I just... Sort this out with her, okay?"_

This time she couldn't help the tremble in her lips. It all dawned on her. Was this her punishment for pushing him away? The one who made her feel like a normal girl after so long. How could she call herself a true friend if she couldn't stick around and try to understand others.

No, she couldn't give up now. While Jaune may have made the first move—which admittedly had caught her off-guard, she believed she could still salvage this. Just when Jaune looked like he was about to return to his dorm, Pyrrha caught his shoulder, found herself pleased that he offered his undivided attention rather than ignoring her.

She put her thoughts into words:

"After we grab a light lunch, could we... have... a sparring session? I mean, it's been some time since we last had one."

Jaune rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought for a moment. Then he replied, "Look, Pure. I have to go make sure Blake doesn't burn Pumpkin Pete. Though I doubt she'd have the opportunity do it on campus without drawing attention to herself." He smiled.

"Perhaps some other time, Pyrrha."

The door clicked shut.

Pyrrha bowed her head. Her fists shook. It did little in stopping a sob prickling her throat.

It didn't matter at all.

* * *

Having switched into a her own fresh set of clothes as well as securing Gambol Shroud on her back, Blake measured several strides from the open window and began plotting her imminent descent.

She guessed she should be thankful for small blessings that her team's dorm was empty. No Weiss lecturing her about staying too late. No Yang teasing her about some secret date or something else just as asinine. What she would give to have either of them around. Anybody would do, if she could escape Jaune's presence.

So no, she wasn't leaving the same way she entered.

Blake exploded forward, leaping for the tree outside. Its branch shivered beneath her landing, but held. She steadied herself. Then descended. Flipping. Swinging. One. Two. Three branches, and Blake springboarded herself into free fall. The wet grass brushed and slickened her parkour roll.

As Blake strided her way towards the campus center, she pondered her next move.

First things first: information.

Knowing Jaune, it wouldn't be too difficult to imagine him researching his enemies and allies alike. Well, consider that lesson learned. It was only fair that she'd see to closing the gap between them quickly. The sooner she maneuvered herself from beneath his thumb, the sooner she'd have her fresh start to a new life restored.

But where—or who to start with?

She could probably count on one hand the number of people who enjoyed Jaune's company. A short list of names ran through her mind, along with the mental ticking.

Pyrrha Nikos: Jaune's closest friend. The Invincible Girl. Only knows about his good side since he prefers it that way. Potential leverage. Kind-hearted. Harbours neither malice or suspicions towards him. In truth, she probably knows little about Jaune.

Velvet Scarlatina: Fellow Faunus. Second-year. Skilled with Hard-Light Dust. Rescued from Cardin Winchester's bullying by Jaune. Occasionally seen practicing CQC with Jaune around the afternoon or evening. It'd be best to meet her at a later date.

Professor Port: Appreciated Jaune's attention in class. The two are incredibly fond of each other, resembling a father-son relationship. Jaune may genuinely enjoy his time with the professor. Being the sole student that listens to the professor's stories indicates as such among other things. Jaune had mentioned something about the professor's last stand at... Reverie? All the way back in initiation...

Reverie...

It couldn't hurt to pay Professor Port a visit right now. However...

Blake stopped, having reached the central part of Beacon, a dizzying spin of life all around. Hurrying and stamping footsteps rattled the floor brickwork, the beehive of talk, shouts and laughter fleeting in and out, and somewhere, around here, the out-of-tune twang-twang of guitar strings.

She summed her choices in two glances towards different directions: the library or Professor Port's office.

"Blake Belladonna, right?"

She checked behind and spotted a pair of long rabbit ears, that made her blink. A stroke of luck for a change. It all seemed foreign to her.

Even though the distance between them approached arm's length or less, the second year offered a meek wave. Blake eased her pinched expression and nodded in acknowledgement. This was probably her first time talking with this upperclassman, so it'd be best to play it cool.

"That's me. You're Velvet, if I'm not mistaken? I'm Jaune's teammate." A pause. Velvet probably knew that already. "He talks about you a lot, actually."

Of course, that was a small lie, but Velvet bought it anyway as she beamed a close-eyed smile. Hopefully she didn't get the wrong idea.

Blake rubbed her arm, awkwardly. "Could you spare some time to talk?"

Velvet's long rabbit ears jerked upright. "Sure, but it'll have to be quick. I'm off to Vale with my team and it won't be long before they arrive."

Given the imminent subject of discussion, Blake believed "quick" didn't slice the half of it. She briefly wondered if it she should just cut her losses now and simply head for Professor Port's office. Too bad that window of opportunity had closed. Still, she trusted herself to measure her own words, lest this exchange risked leaking into Jaune's ears later.

"It's about Jaune." At Velvet's concerned look, Blake continued. "No, he's not in trouble. It's just that even though he's my team leader, he isn't exactly the most open of individuals. So I was wondering..."

"If you could get some advice?" Velvet guessed. "I don't know, Blake. Shouldn't you be discussing this with him?"

"I-I've tried. Several times. All he ever seems to do is talk about everything but himself. Yet I get the feeling something is bothering him lately. Like he has a lot on his mind."

"Really? I've haven't noticed. He's usually quite a chatterbox if he isn't cracking jokes. Then again, not everything is what it seems. Even Coco has her share of bad days, though she pretends all is well. Hmm." A pause. "Have you asked Pyrrha? She and Jaune seem a lot closer."

"I have. She hasn't realized either."

"What about your other teammates? Are you sure they haven't noticed anything? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on your—"

"Believe me, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place if they knew."

Velvet shrank from the heat in Blake's voice. Blake sighed and calmed herself. She noted to refrain from getting emotional. She didn't need to give Velvet the wrong idea about this whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry. It's been frustrating. I just can't get this out of my head." More like she couldn't stand him in general. "That's why I'm asking you. He spends more time with you. So I was wondering if he's let anything slip. Anything would help, even if it seems insignificant."

Velvet's ears did this flopping trick, one at a time. Up. Down. Up. Down. It might have looked cute if Blake had time for dilly-dallying. Time to lay it on thick. A more forward approach may spark something.

She clasped Velvet shoulders—ignoring the surprised "eh?"—and stared the rabbit Faunus in the eyes, insistently. "Please. I can't exactly approach him. You're the only one I can turn to."

The girl began fiddling with her hands, flustered. Good, she might make a mistake if she kept pushing.

"I can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

Velvet brushed her hands over Blake's and backed off. She bowed her head, partially concealing her conflicted expression with her bangs. She looked ready to bolt, if she hadn't stopped herself at the last second.

"If you had a friend, would you go discussing their personal issues behind their backs."

Personal issues...? This enforced the idea that Jaune's reasonings stemmed from his upbringing, but it wasn't concrete until she got more details.

"I'm his teammate," she affirmed. "I only want what's-"

"Would you?" Velvet asked again.

Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No."

Nobody deserved that. Nevertheless, she'd make an exception for Jaune any day. He didn't play fair. So why should she? Perhaps playing with Velvet's feelings and using them to her advantage could help. As Velvet nodded to herself in a self-satisfied manner, Blake launched her next argument.

"Velvet, I don't think you're getti—"

"No. I think I do. All those questions and talk about your team leader having a lot on his mind. That's just an excuse, right?"

Blake went very, very still. Velvet didn't know. Blake needed to remind herself there was no way Velvet knew about the nefarious things Jaune was up to.

"Velvet, I—"

"I see how you glance at him during class. You try to hide it, you know? But the intensity in your eyes always give you away."

"Wha—"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't notice earlier. I may not have much experience dealing with these kind of situations. But as an upperclassman, I will do my best to help my underclassmen."

"Velvet, if you would just—"

"I will say this: you're afraid and that's normal."

"Eh?"

"You're afraid you won't be able to get his attention. It must be awful seeing Jaune not acknowledge you while spending more time with other girls—and even talking about them. Truly, I am—"

Blake grabbed her shoulders again, her cheeks flushing. "Velvet, I do not have a crush on Jaune Arc!"

"Is there a problem here?"

A new female voice interrupted.

Blake blinked. She had company—a trio behind Velvet. A tall girl flanked by a taller guy and a giant of a guy. This was no doubt Velvet's team, and the tall girl sending Blake a flat look past her lowered sunglass, was no doubt Coco.

Sensing imminent trouble, Blake released Velvet's shoulders and backed off.

Coco didn't let her escape. The leader of team CFVY wedged herself in front of Velvet, bent forward, hand on hip. "Oh please, don't stop on my account. It's not everyday you get to see someone clearly in denial."

Blake tried not to scowl. Oh for crying out loud, she was not in denial! And most certainly not with Jaune Arc of all people. She'd rather burn her Ninja of Love collection than even consider Jaune Arc a potential partner.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Blake lifted both hands.

Coco stared at her for a long moment.

Blake kept both hands raised.

Coco straightened and readjusted her sunglasses. "And there better not be. Jaune Arc's a sweet guy, albeit a bit rough around the edges. Crush or not, you could stand to learn a thing or two from him. Though it'd be a big shame if he's wasted on teammates like you."

Blake let her hands irony was far too much. She'd like to see her trade places. Then she'd see what a nightmare it was to be on Team ABYS.

"C'mon, Hun Bun, let's go."

As Coco and her other two teammates turned and left, Velvet lingered with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said.

Blake mustered a small smile. If you're really—"

"Ashlynn and Reverie."

Blake's eyes widened. Could this be...?

"That's all I can say."

"Velvet!" Coco's voice called from a fair distance away.

But Velvet wasn't done yet.

"Oh, and Blake, about your crush on Jaune... I'll be..." The rabbit Faunus put a shushing finger to her own lips before crossing her heart. "See you around!"

Blake watched her catch up with her teammates before heading in the opposite direction, en route towards Professor Port's office.

Ashylnn...

That sounded more like the name of someone than a place.

As for the name "Reverie", Blake recalled the way Jaune spoke fondly about Professor Port's last stand at Reverie. The professor had that display where he wrestled with an Ursa back in the second phase of initiation. Was it Jaune's place of origin? It could tie into Jaune's supposed sob story. In his head, he may find his actions justified, but she's rather be the proper judge to that.

Perhaps Professor Port himself would hopefully shed more light on this. That is, if she had half the mind and patience to stay awake and listen through his stories. Worse it was going to look like a one-on-one consultation. Gods, if she ever survived this, she might do herself and her team a huge favor by sticking Gambol Shroud through Jaune.

Then again, the professor would give the honest truth behind the last stand. And if Jaune really does hail from there, it could being her closer to the end.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Professor Port."

"Nonsense, Miss Belladonna. I find that it's always pleasing to give guidance to the future generation of huntsmen and huntresses. I don't get much company from students these days, you see. In fact, I think you just might be the second person who came here willingly, without a detention slip of course. Hah-hah! Please, have a seat." He stroked his mustache for a moment before cracking an eye open. "Now what brings you to my humble office."

Humble? This place? She briefly scanned the place and noted the "trophies" that littered the place among other things.

Blake shelved that thought for another time. "If you recall, Professor, during the second phase of initiation, my team leader Jaune Arc inquired about your last stand at... Reverie, was it? Call me curious, but I couldn't find anything regarding the event in any textbooks."

"That is true and it makes sense. It is a small remote village in Mistral. Folks there like to keep to themselves." A pause. "May I ask why the sudden interest? I'm not calling you a liar, Miss Belladonna, it's just that many students your age aren't too interested in foreboding tales like that. As enthusiastic as your leader may have been about it, it was no tale of victory. I'm happy to say I managed to save plenty of lives, but it's not exactly an uplifting tale."

"I'm sure. It's just that... I think knowing the truth behind this may be important. I'm not quite sure yet."

"Well then, where would you like me to start?"

Blake swallowed.

"From the beginning."

* * *

**Apologies for the longer wait. I've partnered up with someone named Nentone, who'll be acting as my beta reader and consultant of sorts. They're helping me with the execution of this story and I'm happy to read their feedback on this story so far. It's reassuring to know that someone else can agree that my plans for the future chapters have great potential.**

**Now, that may mean a longer update time between new chapters. So keep that in mind. I'm sure you've noticed, but this particular chapter is written in a different style. We're not sure how often we'll do chapters like this, but keep that in mind as well.**

**Thank you again for your patience.**

**Next chapter: August 2nd**

**-Mute**


	18. Chapter 18

Pyrrha bashed into the droid with an excessive amount of force. The machine sparked and began to malfunction before collapsing to the ground, unable to get back up. She sighed to herself and caught her breath. She took a step back and took in the sea of battered scrap metal. She'd overdone it, nonchalant about the costs for the replacements. She doubted they were in a state of repair.

It wasn't enough for her. She looked down at her scroll and set another wave of droids on max difficulty. No matter how many swarmed her, no matter how hard they hit, they weren't enough. Pyrrha couldn't help but brutally destroy every single one of them.

What could she do? Why was this so difficult? Why were friendships so frustrating? It was nothing like she'd envisioned.

She charged into the wave and swung, disrupting the harmony the machinery shared. She wasn't up for the challenge; the teamwork the AI could display. She just wanted to tear into them to make her forget about everything. Her weapon tore into the metal of the first one she struck, piercing it's armor. She turned and followed up with a spin into the second one before tossing her shield into another, disorienting it. It bounced back at her, allowing her to defend against the one she pierced which tried to retaliate.

Why was she so angry? Was it Jaune? Blake? Herself...? She couldn't put her finger on it.

Pyrrha growled and continued to dance around the training bots with ease and finesse. It was important to have awareness of your surroundings and maintain the skill to handle multiple opponents at once. Her mentor enforced these teachings into her.

It still wasn't enough.

She held up her hand and forced the last one standing into the air before hurling it into the wall before her. A roar of cheering and the applause from behind her caught her attention. A few... no, a whole crowd of her peers were watching. Some of them whistled, expressed an exorbitant amount of energy...

"So that's the Invincible Girl in action..."

"You think I can get her autograph?"

"No way I'd want to get caught up in that..."

No, they weren't peers. They were fans. There were too many instances where someone she didn't recognize, didn't know, had no reason to care for, would approach her and make a demand out of her like they were entitled. Selfies, autographs, even the occasional request for money... She tightened her grip. Jaune never treated her in such a way. He simply didn't care and was the one that made her happy.

There was her team as well, but...

"What was that at the end? Think it was a semblance?"

Pyrrha cursed to herself and looked down at her hand. She got carried away, showing off her semblance like that. It wasn't even something she enjoyed using in bouts. Her mentor expressed how important it was to not show off all of your assets; how the element of surprise was crucial to one's victory. Jaune was the only one who knew about it, and she only showed him to spare him from-

Damn it, she was thinking about him again.

There was no chance she would get any training done with this crowd. Instead of continuing, she began to make her way off stage. Only for a hand to slap her lower back. Her face flushed as she glanced over at the blonde with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Hey there, not too shabby if I do say so myself. Doesn't even look like you broke a sweat." She puffed out her chest and rested her hands against her hips, far more composed than most fans that met her for the first time. "Though I'm concerned about the damages you've caused. Imagine if Goodwitch was the first to catch wind of this."

Pyrrha took notice of the remains of Beacon's technology. The one she thrust through the air finally fell from the wall she forced it into. Her cheeks grew warmer for some reason.

"Ah, maybe I overdid it a bit there..." Why was she conversing with her? She put up a plastic smile. "The costs won't be too much of an issue though."

"Right, being famous does have its perks." Pyrrha winced at that, which the blonde noticed. "Anyway, the name's Yang. Yang Xiao-Long. Member of Team ABYS."

Pyrrha's attention perked. "You're a member of Jaune's team?"

It was Yang's turn to flinch.

"Yeah. You're part of Team RRNN, right? Leader is Ruby Rose?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"She's my baby sister."

Pyrrha was surprised by that little revelation. This girl was Ruby's sister? No offense to Ruby, but Yang seemed to be the complete opposite of her. Far more confident and seemed to be the type that got around. Pyrrha felt a tinge of jealousy when Yang signaled over to a few people in the crowd who nodded before walking away. It must've been nice to have plenty of friends.

"Sorry about that," Yang said. "Just wanted to let them know I was going to take a while."

"If I'm in the way, I'll just leave..."

"Eh? Oh, no! Don't be silly. I'd actually like to talk to you, if you don't mind. I'm curious as to how my baby sister has been doing." Yang scratched the back of her head and laughed. "Siblings, you know? Never been much for my coddling, especially now that she's grown to love it here in Beacon. Not to mention how busy I've been. Haven't gotten much opportunity to chat with her, you know?"

"You do appear to be a little tired... Partying too much, I take it?"

"Eh, something like that." She waved her hand dismissively. "You want to chat elsewhere? Seems like the crowd's gathering the courage to approach you."

She looked to her side and noticed some fans eyeing her before averting their gazes. She felt ill when she noticed many were holding their scrolls and even some notepads with pens. She only hoped they were recording her display or taking notes of her moves.

"I suppose that's okay."

Pyrrha sheathed her weapons, allowing them to slightly bounce with every step she took as her and Yang made their way towards an exit. She paled when some of the crowd began to approach her, but they were stopped by the same people Yang waved to earlier. Yang took her hand and broke into a jog. She didn't plan for this, did she? No, she was just being paranoid... She shouldn't even complain. She was Ruby's sister. Talking to her would be far better than dealing with fans.

If anything, it was sort of sweet how she managed to keep the crowd away from her. Far more tame compared to Jaune. He'd always say something asinine or crude to make someone leave-

She bit her lip. There she goes thinking about him again.

The two of them stopped at the library, where Yang led her to a rather secluded part of the second floor.

"My other teammate showed me this spot," Yang explained. "I think it was her way of opening up to me: showing me her place of solitude."

"Does your dorm not serve that purpose?"

"Eh, not exactly easy when you've got someone like Weiss lecturing you every few minutes."

That's right, Weiss Schnee was on Team ABYS. Yang didn't mention Jaune though, who would no doubt be getting on Weiss's nerves if he had the chance. She purged the thought.

"What were you doing in the training room anyway?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang held out an arm and flexed it. "Gotta get these babies to return to their former glory. Not sure if you've heard from Ruby, but the two of us were injured back in initiation." Yang grew a weak smile. "Got overwhelmed by a horde of Grimm. Made a bad call and rushed in there, thinking I could take them out with Ruby. That's why she was injured as well, by the way. Learned my lesson though..."

Pyrrha tuned out the rest of what she said. Guilt began to pool within her as she recalled initiation. She was there, able to intervene and could've prevented Yang and Ruby's injuries. Yet she didn't, just because...

"So," Yang pulled out a chair and sat down. "Tell me how my baby sister is doing as a leader and all. Are you getting along?"

Pyrrha snapped out of her reverie. "Yes... Despite her inexperience, she's been a fine leader. She's eager to learn and always takes any advice to heart."

As she listed things, she noticed how Yang's eyes would narrow.

"And how about her eating habits?" Yang asked. Pyrrha felt bemused by the odd question, but remembered it may have been a serious question. Given their relationship and how Ruby was... Ruby.

"I'm not quite sure how she can function with all that sugar in her diet," she laughed. "However, I think she's far easier to handle than our other teammate, Nora. Don't mention the words pancakes or syrup to her, she'll go crazy for them. And especially with all that strength, she's so difficult to restrain at times."

"She's strong enough to even give Pyrrha Nikos a challenge? I feel a spark of respect for her."

Pyrrha's smile faltered for a moment. Yang's posture stiffened for a moment.

"This Nora you mentioned... She reminds you of Ruby?" Yang continued.

"In some ways, yes..."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I know my sister can be a nuisance, so thanks for putting up with her."

"No!" Pyrrha blurted. "Ruby's been anything but that. If anything, she's like the sister I've never had."

"Hope that's not a sign you're trying to replace me," Yang joked.

"Of course it's not..." she laughed. "Ruby's been a joy to be around. The antics her and Nora get up to are actually quite entertaining. Our final teammate, Ren, has been childhood friends with Nora apparently. I'm not quite sure how he's managed to be with her for so long. Not to say Nora is a bad person, but I think Ren must have an abundance of patience to tolerate how much energy Nora has. With Ruby jumping around with that semblance of hers and her love for weapons, I can't help but feel amused every time she sees a weapon that catches her eye."

"You mean any weapon?"

"Perhaps," she chuckled. "Quite the tinkerer as well. Made some suggestions for my own equipment I may consider."

"That brings me back..." Yang said. "I remember how she decided to base her weapon off our uncle's. She used up her entire allowance on the parts, with a little help from me of course. She pulled a few all nighters to get the model just right. Then spent a few good hours testing it upon completion."

"Her aspirations are admirable."

"Quite, and I'm proud of her for that."

Pyrrha felt herself melt a bit. It was quite nice to see there was a lot more to Yang than she initially thought. Her first impression was that she was the loud, outgoing type that wasn't very bright. Now she could see she was far more layered with immense love for her sister. Pyrrha felt a bit guilty upon the realization. Perhaps she was a bit hypocritical considering she was acting the same as her fans. She wanted people to know her rather than what was on the surface, but judged them the same way. It was nice to see Yang judge her from up close rather than from afar.

Maybe Yang could help...? Pyrrha wasn't quite sure if she could trust her quite yet though.

"How's your team been?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang shifted in her seat. "Same as usual, nothing special." It was a vague answer, and before Pyrrha could press further on the matter, Yang spoke up again. "Speaking of my team, have you seen Blake lately? I remember you two talked a few times before. She's the one with black hair and constantly wears a mean look on her face."

"I saw her this morning," she easily answered. Remembering Blake made her think about what had transpired the previous night. She didn't want to think about it, but Yang pressed her.

"Was she by any chance with Jaune?"

Pyrrha grew curious and cautious at the question. She stood up straight and adjusted herself into a more prim and proper manner.

"She was actually," she admitted.

"How did they look? Anything out of the blue?"

"Jaune looked the same, but Blake wasn't wearing her usual outfit..." she said slowly. She didn't exactly want to discuss Jaune in particular and what happened between them. Her own curiosity spiked though. Why was Yang asking about her own teammate when she said nothing was out of the ordinary just earlier? Couldn't Yang just ask Blake herself? "She was wearing... what appeared to be an outfit of Jaune's. A hoodie and jeans that were too big for her."

Yang's expression changed. The implications made Pyrrha assume something of a more scandalous nature that generated some unwanted feelings. If Yang came to the same conclusion, Pyrrha assumed she'd be grinning, prepared to come up with ways to tease the two of them about it. And yet, here she was looking more concerned and worried. Did she by any chance hear about what happened at the restaurant last night? Pyrrha felt as though there was something she was missing...

"Well, I ask because I've been a bit worried about her. I know you're friends with Jaune, but he can be a bit of a nuisance at times. When I was out last night, I heard from someone about an incident at the docks. Not sure if you're updated on the news and all, but apparently some robbery went down last night and went horribly wrong for the crooks. And... I heard that people resembling Jaune and Blake were there."

"And you're sure it was them?"

Yang scratched the back of her head. "I didn't see them for myself, but the guy that witnessed it described them pretty well. What other pair has a gal with a ribbon and a dude perfectly matching Jaune?"

This was unnerving to say the least. Her theory of one type of scandalous was tossed out the window as another one formed. Blake and Jaune getting involved with a robbery like that is worrying, but so long as they were stopping the perpetrators, it wasn't much of a concern. The two of them didn't appear to be injured, so...

Maybe that was it! Maybe Jaune was just keeping the details to himself so he wouldn't burden her with worry. Was he just being considerate of her feelings...?

"Now," Yang went on. "I don't want to make assumptions. I mean, the officer I spoke to suspected the White Fang were behind the crime-"

"Did you say the White Fang?" Pyrrha cut in.

"Y-Yeah..."

Yang looked puzzled, but Pyrrha felt more new weight on her shoulders.

"The thing is..." Pyrrha said. "Blake and Jaune got into a disagreement last night about the White Fang while she was working."

"She has a job?"

"She might not anymore, sadly." Yang didn't comment on it and gestured for her to continue. "Things got heated and I told him to work things out with her before I left. I was... a bit startled by how things went down. I never suspected Jaune of being so antagonistic. I've seen how he likes to push people's buttons, but never in that sort of nature."

"So now we know the two of them were spotted at a botched White Fang robbery for dust after they argued about those guys..."

It was puzzling, to say the least. The two of them appeared to be on better terms compared to how they were at the restaurant, and Jaune even assured her that the two of them were just fine now. He said it in a way to tease her, but maybe there was some actual truth to it. Maybe they came across the White Fang and put a stop to them?

Yang looked just as confused, but grew a grin on her face.

"Ah, that's something we can ask them about later." Yang leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "By the way, Pyrrha... Can I call you P-Money?"

What was this? Pyrrha blinked, unsure of what to make of the sudden change in topic.

"A nickname? I'm not sure..."

"Great!" Pyrrha coughed, not prepared for that. "So P-Money, you mind sharing with me why you were so Yangry with those droids earlier?"

Pyrrha stifled her laugh behind a light smile. The pun that was so bad that it was somehow funny made her slightly cringe. "Ah, er... I don't mind?" Yang relaxed in her chair and gave an expectant look. Pyrrha sighed and continued. "I was... venting a bit. I suppose I have a small problem. I'm not overly familiar with strained relationships and have no idea how to mend it. Amusing, is it not? The Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, needs help with something so trivial."

"Maybe Pyrrha Nikos would find it trivial, but I'm sure P-Money wouldn't find it as such."

Pyrrha smiled. "Why, thank you for noticing, Yang."

The two of them sat there for a few silent moments. Yang then held her arms up in the air as if she was surrendering something.

"Relax, P-Money. I ain't forcing you to spill the details. You don't need to share, I can just-"

"No, that's not it. I..." Pyrrha's cheeks flushed. "I just can't think of a nickname for you is all."

Yang barked a laugh, making her embarrassment peak. Pyrrha hadn't been so flustered over something so small in such a long time. Yang eventually relaxed and offered a reassuring look. Her eyes brimmed with concern without any traces of malice, infatuation or anything she was familiar with. Purely concern.

Pyrrha looked down at her hands on her legs. Her posture was ever so prim and proper. She looked back up at Yang, who was waiting patiently, retaining that comforting smile of hers. Had she become so jaded that she couldn't see past first impressions?

She thought wrong of Yang, believing she was one thing, but turned out to be someone else entirely. Both of the blondes in her life had their little differences in how they treated her. Where Jaune treated her like a normal girl next door, Yang sought to treat her like a longtime friend. Where Jaune respected her space and never touched her unless necessary, Yang seemed more of a touchy-feely person who was aware of her limits. Where Jaune talked about anything but himself, Yang revealed hints and bits about herself and others without breaching "too-much-information" territory.

Maybe... she could help.

"Yang, have you ever had a friend who refused your apology?"

* * *

Jaune had the urge to collapse. Despite surviving several instances where slowing down would mean death, he found himself at his limit. Velvet on the other hand, was ecstatic. So this was the result of years of training, hm? Quite impressive. Far beyond what he'd anticipated. He had the desire to vent out some steam and knew Velvet would be more than happy to spar with him. On the surface, it was just a student training with his upperclassman. In truth, he was letting loose since what had transpired last night had him on edge.

Velvet bounced around, still in her usual stance. Jaune wasn't hiding the fact he was exhausted, but she knew he was a crafty fighter. The first few times they ever fought resulted in his victory, but after his third win, he hasn't been able to claim another one. She caught on to everything he had, as expected from someone more experienced. No tricks from her though. She only countered anything he threw at her. Whether it'd be disarming him, not falling for his tricks, or anything of the sort. She'd then overwhelm him with her superior skills in close-quarters combat. Simplicity had its uses.

The weight of his blade was significantly heavier compared to the start of this bout. Jaune was on his last fumes, desperately trying to come up with something on the spot. He couldn't get too close or else she'd kick his wrist or find some other way to disarm him. Dancing around for too long with his pistol was pointless; she was in far better shape than him. The only reason he was still standing was because he had the range advantage, making her hesitant to approach. Perhaps a new trick then? Couldn't hurt.

Jaune sheathed his blade and drew his pistol, aware that Velvet would take the chance to charge in. Her style of fighting was far more dangerous. It wasn't destructive like Yang's, but Velvet could literally run circles around him and chip away at him. A far cry from the more reckless style of Cardin's. She came in incredibly fast with no hesitation, aware he couldn't have a trick up his sleeve. He flashed a devious grin when she came in with a dropkick, dodging it. She knew to catch herself and landed gracefully behind him. She was a little careless there, leaving herself open like that by jumping at him. It was telegraphed, easy to cause some permanent damage with the right move. But this was a spar, not like his time in Mistral.

She was nimble enough to jump around like that, something he could only dream of doing himself someday. He took advantage of the spare time and replaced his magazine. Velvet utilized the time he'd given her again, but was far more cautious with her strike. She jumped and dropped down with an axe kick before following it by sweeping at his legs. He was familiar with that pattern though, so he managed to step back, just out of her range before aiming his pistol. He drew in a sharp breath and steadied his aim.

Much to his surprise, she avoided the shot he took. He tried to utilize some explosive dust rounds to catch her by surprise.

"Think I wouldn't notice the type of magazine you inserted?" she taunted. "I know a dust clip when I see one, Jaune."

Jaune clenched his teeth and aimed again. Velvet knew to dodge and probably figured he only had so much ammunition on him. There was no way he'd be able to exhaust her with just a few rounds. He needed a new plan.

He released the dust magazine when Velvet backed a few feet away and replaced it with regular rounds. Velvet smiled and charged in again, ready to strike differently. She knew better than to use the same move twice. She went for a few light punches before following with a powerful kick. He managed to dodge the jabs, but his movements weren't as refined. He even had to block the kick, making him wince. She kept her distance when he aimed again, a fresh magazine of regular ammunition ready to fire.

"You're at your limit, Jaune. You've grown a bit sloppy with that last maneuver."

He growled and fired again. Velvet evaded his shots but he surprised her by approaching for a change. He threw a few heavy punches she easily avoided. She saw an opening and disarmed him with a swift kick before going for a second one. He shoulder charged her when she was winding up and grinned when a shocked expression formed on her face. She realized she was at the edge of the stage. Jaune went for the finishing blow, but Velvet caught herself and turned the situation around.

Jaune lay flat on the ground. He lost again. This was meant to be more of a way to vent out his frustrations, but he only felt worse. Even with improvisation he still lost. He wasn't happy. He knew better than to come out with a victory, but losing like that was frustrating.

Why was everything going wrong!?

"That was fun," she laughed. She reached down and helped him up as she pushed back a few locks of her hair with her free hand. "As devious as ever, I see. Pretty smart with how you adjusted your dust strategy into luring me over to the edge with your pistol. I admit you almost got me."

Velvet might not look the part, but she was a true warrior. Even without her semblance and weapon she was far above the superior fighters here in Beacon. If only she could show this skill more often, she'd be unstoppable. The memory of her crushing him in an arm wrestling match made him shudder. It was a constant reminder how she could easily apprehend him should any situation call for it. That wouldn't be anytime soon though.

If only she had more confidence in herself. She knew she was a good fighter, but that hesitation to put people in their place irritated him.

"I figured you'd let your guard down if I pulled out something new and if it appeared my strategy failed. What is this? Over twenty losses now?"

"Hm, sounds about right. Not that I'm keeping track." She let her hair free from her ponytail and relaxed on the nearby bench where her camera and dust rested. She brought two of the vials he'd brought her from last time. Must be eager to try out some new photos then. He thought it was fair for him to buy some of her time for training in exchange for the dust. Now that his bridges had burned, he wasn't going to get the leftovers from Neo and Roman anymore. He was going to have to acquire his own the normal way.

Speaking of which, he probably should check in on Neo again today. That only brought Blake to mind though, and he felt bitter at the thought of her. He was going to run out of lien eventually, especially with the landlord growing paranoid about his little mishaps. Roman wasn't the landlord's boss or anything, but even he wasn't willing to tolerate much from him with someone like Roman watching. Despite all the favors he'd done, too...

Then again, asking him to tend to one of the most deadly assassins in all of Vale was probably asking a lot. Not to mention Neo was the bodyguard of Roman Torchwick. Not exactly someone you'd want to mess with, as an accomplice or not.

His lien issue... He had enough to keep up his "rent" for his place for the break, but he'd have to give it up afterwards. The expenses of hard light dust were also going to be an issue if this kept up. Blake, Velvet... the two were going to be worth the investment.

Jaune reached for his towel and dabbed his forehead as Velvet drank some of her water. Now that his end of the training was done, it was time to be her training dummy. He asked her before as to why she didn't have her team help her with this, and she was quite forward about it. They simply found it to be a nightmare fighting against her. Well, that's what the shield was for, right?

This was the same training room he usually used with Pure. He'd have to invite her for a spar once he was ready to win back her approval. In all the time he'd known her, he never came out with a single victory. If it came down to it, he was sure Velvet would win a fight with Pure. He only won against Velvet at first because she didn't know he was a tactician that used whatever means necessary to get a victory. Pure was well aware of this before their first spar.

Not that he thought about it, maybe he could get an official win against Pure by ring out like he did with Velvet? He wasn't sure if Pure would make a simple oversight like Velvet did, especially since she could use her semblance to save herself. Plus, Pyrrha was far more experienced against people as a tournament champion.

There was always the simple idea of going into a fight with no plan when your opponent expects you to have one, but Velvet and Pure would catch on and destroy him. Even with the new tricks he learned from Velvet, he couldn't beat Pure in hand-to-hand, even when she was unarmed. Maybe he could best Ruby or Weiss with just his fists, but that wasn't as much of an accomplishment. Both had exploitable weaknesses.

"How are things with your team?" she asked.

She was taking the initiative to ask a question for a change? And she wasn't broad about her question. She specifically asked about his team...

"Alright, I suppose. Got in a fight with one member last night, but we came to an understanding afterwards."

He wasn't lying. He just intentionally avoided mentioning the fact that he and Blake interfered with a massive dust heist, subdued a killer that would murder people for the fun of it, and learned a lot about each other that was bound to involve betrayal, bloodshed, and maybe a hint of murder. He didn't know what she was going to do, much to his annoyance. He could trust in her predictable choices, but he couldn't rely on her personally. Despite her position, she could pull out a trump card of sorts to even things out. She almost had him when she mentioned Pure and what she'd think of him she found out about-

No, Pure liked him. That's all there is to it. She'll eventually understand him completely. She may have been against what he did last night, but she'll figure things out in time. She won't leave him, surely...

She won't... she's not like the others.

"Really, now..." Velvet's gaze softened. Her words weren't an accusation, but it felt resigned. "Jaune, you trust me, right? Because I trust you, and I'm your friend. Not only that, but I'm your upperclassman, and it's part of my responsibility to look out for you, you know?"

Velvet was his friend...? Jaune wanted to scoff. His mind was clouded by Pyrrha and how she was last night. There was no doubt Pyrrha wasn't going to let what happened last night go so easily. He surely hasn't. And if Pyrrha of all people, the one person he felt so strongly for, was capable of seeing him in the wrong, what did that mean for any other relationship he had? If his relationship with Pyrrha was that shallow, then what did that mean for Velvet? Or even Professor Port. He wanted to laugh at Velvet's words.

"Is this a confession?"

"No!" she shrieked. She caught herself and sat up straight, her cheeks a little flushed. "Stop that. I'm trying to be serious here."

"And I'm not? I'll have you know this is my serious face. See?" Jaune did a two-face impression, trying to create the most bizarre facial expressions imaginable.

Velvet lightly punched his arm, but couldn't resist a small smile nevertheless. She cleared her throat and sat up straight, her faunus ears perking up.

"Jaune, what kind of person am I to you?"

A few answers danced around in his head as he considered the question. Velvet Scarlatina was his upperclassman, a huntress-in-training with an overwhelming amount of potential to become unstoppable if she didn't doubt herself. She was also the girl who failed to confront her issues, the shy rabbit she was.

The last point especially clicked. "You're Velvet Scarlatina, the type of girl I believe wouldn't go sticking her nose in other people's business."

Velvet said nothing. She only offered a small self-deprecating smile. It was the answer she had to offer.

Jaune begged to differ. "Then again, it's your choice. It's not your problem unless someone comes to you with one. Life's simpler that way, wouldn't you agree?"

"Is that so?" Velvet cocked her head. "So, if I were bleeding out for whatever reason, you wouldn't help me unless I uttered the words, 'please save me'?"

"That..." A memory flashed within his head, forcing him to shut his eyes. He forced the thought to perish. "That's completely different. Look, what I'm trying to say is living life as the nosy type is more trouble than it's worth. Some deeds will only come back to bite you."

"Then am I more trouble than I'm worth?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

Velvet slightly bowed her head as she closed her eyes. She elaborated more audibly.

"Back when we first met, when Cardin was picking on me in the cafeteria. Was defending and comforting me more trouble than what I'm worth?" Velvet stood up, politely holding her hands together as her face relaxed into a more warm expression. "What I'm trying to do for you is no different than what you did for me. And I know for a fact you're no trouble to me. So let me ask you, now that you have the full picture. Do you think you're more trouble than what you're worth to me?"

Lies. His tongue clicked when he realized there was no simple answer. And even if there was, he couldn't come up with it.

"I see..." Velvet let that dwell in a few moments of silence. He was aware that she knew what she was doing and it frustrated him.

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. Unbelievable. How could so much be going beyond his control? Since when did he allow others to lead him like this? First Pyrrha, then Blake, and now Velvet as well. What was it about them that made him lose his cool? He couldn't attribute all this to just the stress from his mental and emotional fatigue.

"I've decided," Velvet said. She offered a cheery smile as she sat back down, a bit closer to him. "As your friend, I'm going to help you with your problems, Jaune. You can count on me."

Jaune felt something snap.

"Now that's actually pretty funny."

Velvet's face grew darker. "Excuse me?"

Jaune let out a hearty laugh, but Velvet didn't join him. "That's fucking hilarious, Velvet. Here you are assuring me you'll help me with my problems when you can't even help yourself. Not that's rich. Now that I think about it, it's a bloody miracle you're even holding a conversation with me right now."

Velvet's eyes narrowed. "You're being difficult right now, Jaune. Unnecessarily so."

"I disagree. You know what? No. No, I'm being completely rational here. You're trying to pry into my business and handle whatever issues I may have despite the fact you can't even handle your own. Heck, you don't even put in the effort to resolve them. All those times I weren't there to deal with Cardin? You'd just hide behind your team as they disposed of the trash." He glared at her. "Your trash," he seethed.

Velvet shot to her feet. "And what would you have me do? Beat Cardin and his team into submission?"

"It'd put them in their place."

"And what would that show of an upperclassman?" she demanded.

"An upperclassman that nobody would mess with."

She clenched her fists. "There you go again being a hypocrite! You're messing with me right now, Jaune."

"Look at you go! What're you going to do, Velvet? Hit me? Pummel me to the ground? Where is this side of you when the racist is harassing you?" He rolled his eyes. "Unless you're telling me you're finally talking back? To think this was all you needed in order to grow a spine. It's a miracle, ladies and gentlemen."

Velvet's fists tightened even more. They reached the point where they trembled. Jaune shut his eyes and braced himself, prepared for her to prove him right. But she didn't hit him. He opened his eyes to see her with a lighter expression, taking deep breaths. Jaune blinked, unsure of what to make of this.

"Nice try. I know you're trying to make this about me when this is really about you."

"Save the pity you have for yourself."

"Jaune, please-"

"Who told you?" he demanded. His mind raced as he tried to deduce who tipped Velvet off to make her confront him out of the blue like this. Pure may have offhandedly mentioned her concern. No, it could've been Blake. That bitch sending someone she knew would be concerned to rile him up like this. Either way didn't sit well.

He pressed further anyway.

"Who told you?"

"What do you..." Velvet's fists clenched again. "Do you think I'd consider myself your friend if I didn't notice these things myself?"

"Friends," he laughed. "Is that seriously all it takes? Who knew some dust, a few kind words and a story would grant me this genuine friendship of yours? News flash: We are not friends, Velvet. It's cute when you consider me your friend when you can't even open your eyes to the obvious. We're merely colleagues doing what's best for humanity. Friends? I can only imagine how it'd easy it be to get you to spread your leg-"

It took a moment for Jaune to realize Velvet had struck him, making his cheek sting. His head snapped to the side and he kept it there, keeping him from seeing Velvet's face.

Her voice cracked with a sob, but the heat in her voice remained. "You can have your stories, your goals, your dust..." She took one of the vials and threw at him before letting out a scream. When she calmed down, she continued. "... and your own damn choices. Do you think I give a damn about that? Well?"

Jaune didn't face her.

"If I were to handle Team CRDL like that, do you really believe it'd be easier for me? My reputation, the reputation of all the faunus." There was a beat of silence. She sniffed and was probably wiping away tears. "Don't you think CRDL would just pick on someone else if I stood up to them? And what about in the field? Do you think it'll be a repeat of Reverie? Where they'd let their egos and misguided ideals cloud their better judgement?"

She grabbed his collar, and shook him a bit. He refused to look at her.

"I realize I'm too shy to act or speak, that I'm so pathetic that I allow others to come take care of my problems. Sometimes I wish I could just crawl and hide and hope reality passes by. But it doesn't. Nothing changes. All that keeps me going is doing my duty as an upperclassman, and as a person, to help others wherever, whenever and however I can."

She let him go and went to collect her gear.

"Well, I guess you were right, Jaune. Whatever friendship we had was just some illusion. It wasn't special." She moved past him, but left him with a few last words. "I guess we both fooled each other."

A door slammed. Jaune looked over at the other vial she left that was still intact. He looked over at the shattered one. Jaune stood up and went over to it, but couldn't keep himself from smiling as he cleaned it up. He soon burst into tears with Pyrrha in mind.

* * *

Note:

So, I think this is one of my best chapters. I can't wait to see all your thoughts on this one, my dear readers. I'm curious to see what you've all picked up from this chapter. Major thanks to Nentone for helping me lean away from my original draft.

God, this has been fun again. Joy.


	19. Temporary Notice

It's amazing what a few words can do to a man. Just to be clear, this is not a notice that this story will be on hiatus. It's not an actual chapter either, so I apologize for that. I know I've been putting a lot of my works on hold, which I am sorry for, but there's only so much I can do. Let me assure you that this story in particular will be completed. I just don't know how long that may take.

I wanted to take a moment to share what's been on my mind.

First of all, the latest chapter. I was quite happy with it, but then the response came in and I was more disappointed with myself than happy. I got so excited that I didn't even run the draft by my beta reader, which was quite rash of me. They went on to express their disappointment in me and the quality of the chapter. What's done has been done though. My execution was bad, but I did accomplish what I wanted. Regardless, I learned my lesson and will work on my execution of my tale, which is one of my greatest issues.

Which leads me to the next topic. Despite having someone to assist me now, my work isn't perfect. I don't intend to go back and revise chapters as they're a part of my journey with this story. I considered starting over since there are plenty of things I'd like to go back and change, but I simply don't have time for it. For those of you that don't know, I'm enlisting in the military in the next few months. Which means I'll have little to no time for writing. I don't think I'll complete this story by the time I leave for boot camp, but it will be eventually.

Now for the story itself. I have a plan in my head for everything regarding character arcs, plot, and all that jazz. However, I grow more and more disconnected when I see mistakes and other things I'd like to change. This only adds to the amount of time until the next chapter is released. I'm not entirely happy with this story, but I'm content with what I did manage to do right and with what's yet to come. So, everything will continue as originally planned, but the time between chapters will increase since I need to coordinate with my beta reader to make sure the quality of my content is as refined as possible. This means fewer chapters until I have to take a break from writing, but I intend to finish the tale nevertheless.

I know Jaune is hard to root for at times. I feel like my execution was butchered at best. Some of you have suggested that I should've gotten into his past right from the start, but I wanted to go with the approach of keeping it a mystery and wonder why he's like this. That clearly backfired, and it would've helped you all if you understood where he was coming from in the first place. If anything, the method I used was probably better for an antagonist. I ask of you that are willing to stick around until the end to give me a chance and offer your thoughts afterwards. I know this isn't perfect, but that's the point of me writing here. I want to hone my craft as I work on more personal projects like novels.

Anyway, the last thing I wanted to go over...

Coeur Al'Aran, a writer I am sure all of you are familiar with has a story that features Jaune with a Nullification semblance. However, our premises and execution on our tales are completely different. Some of you recommended for me to read it to get some pointers on how I should've gone with my own story. I refrained from reading it out of fear it'd influence me to make changes. However, I finally gave in and read it. My god, it was far better than I was expecting. I won't spoil you, but chapters 26 and 27... Man, I want what I have planned to hit you just as hard.

My Jaune is meant to be broken while finding some redemption. His fallout with Velvet and strained friendship with Pyrrha are meant to highlight his start to change along with other things coming up. While Coeur's is going down a dark path. However, his execution was done splendidly. Despite what happens in the recent chapters, I can still empathize with Jaune. When I go back and read my own work, I do find it hard to agree with my own version of the character, but not in the way I'd initially hoped.

I'm not going to change upcoming plot points or anything of the sort. Let me be clear that I don't intend on stealing ideas from Coeur just to improve my own work. That's stupid and redundant. For those of you that accused me of stealing the premise... Just read out works and you'll see it's merely a specific semblance that links our works.

Again, I won't be rewriting anything. I just wanted to share my thoughts. My apologies for those of you excited for a new chapter. A lot of people have been sharing their thoughts, a few others sending threats again, but it was enough to convince me I should update you all on my plans. So yeah, I'm aiming for better chapters but it may take a while.

Until next chapter. Thank you for your time and continued support.

-Mute


End file.
